


Curly Bun Man

by seducedbycurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bartender Harry, Bottom Louis, Calm Harry, Character Development, Cheating, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Funny Louis, I say comedy but it might not even be funny, If you wanna call it cheating, Loud Louis, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Straight Harry, Sweet, Teacher Louis, Top Harry, also psych major Harry, cause none of my tags would make sense, i guess, i never know what to tag, i think its funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 69,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/pseuds/seducedbycurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just paid for these Doritos but they're stuck in the vending machine and I know you've been waiting but I am not going to let you buy something until you help me.  AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curly Bun Man

**Author's Note:**

> So I am finding prompts and writing them cause I can. if people like them enough i will continue the prompt into a story. Yay.  
> *****I figured out what I'm doing. All the chapters I write will blend into a story. Every chapter will just be a prompt in the story. Feel me? If not, you'll get it.
> 
> I dont own 1d
> 
> also on tumblr

** **

**-**

“This is ridiculous!” Louis mumbled looking into the vending machine. The bag of cheesy Dorito goodness stared back at him, probably grinning if it could. He peeked over his shoulder at a fellow student who had headphones on his ears and an annoyed expression on his face.

            Louis growled at the machine. “I’ll break you.” His voice was in a hissed whisper. “I’ll fucking break you right now. You hear me?” Louis only had one dollar –only one dollar! He’d luckily found a twenty five cent coin on the floor when he had exited the train this morning. Louis didn’t have money to just eat when he wanted. He was a struggling college student trying to get a Bachelor’s degree in Education. This wasn’t fair and this wasn’t right!

            He knocked on the glass softly at first hoping it would have some affect and when it didn’t, he kicked it. “Come on!” He kicked the machine once more. “I hate you!”

            “Um, excuse me.” The boy behind him touched his shoulder.

 Louis cringed and turned around slowly. “May I help you?”

“I need to get to class.” The boy, whose hair was tied in a loose bun, looked extremely –bored. “I’ve been waiting like ten minutes.”

Louis smiled and nodded at him. “Oh.” His eyes fell into a squint. “That’s nice.” He shrugged, “I’ve been waiting almost ten minutes too.” He slammed his hand against the machine making the few people passing by stare. “And guess what, curly top?” Louis’s teeth clenched. “You will wait another ten minutes if it takes that long –to get my fucking Doritos!” Louis spun around shaking the heavy metal contraption. “I don’t care how long you wait! There are four other fucking vending machines on this goddamn floor! I am hungry and tired!” Louis panted against the machine, staring at the bag that haunted him. His sweaty forehead smudged against the glass as he took a peek back at the man.

“Do you have something to say?”

“Yeah.” The man took off his headphones, leaving them around his neck. “You’re insane.”

Louis laughed using the vending machine as a crutch. “If I bother you so much go to another vending machine or be a good citizen and help me out.” He stood up straight and adjusted the bag around his body. “Your choice.”

“Can I please just get what I want?” The boy was tall and if it came down to it, he could probably kill Louis. But that was alright because Louis was on two energy drinks, a coke and two waffles from this morning. He could take him.

“You’re not getting anything from this vending machine. Not unless you help me.”

“Oh my God.” The man groaned walking around the side of the machine. “I knew I shouldn’t have transferred here.”

Louis made a gagging face. “No one is around to care. Can you help me or not?”

“Shake that side.”  The man rolled his eyes. “And I’ll shake this side.”

Louis smiled hugging the machine from the side. “Hm, what if this falls on me?”

“Then I get to buy what I want and go to class.” The curly bun man, which Louis thought was a perfect name, began rocking the vending machine from side to side. He looked over at Louis, “you aren’t doing anything.”

“Oh, we rock now?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, where you moving it?”

“Yes.” Curly bun man glared at him.

Louis shrugged, “didn’t feel like you were doing much.”  Louis tried shaking the machine, making very little effort. He looked back over to the guy. “You know, I think this was a bad idea.”

“Oh my God.” Curly bun man hit the side of the machine. “Did it move?”

“I don’t know.” Louis peered into the glass. “Nope. Again.”

So curly bun man hit it again. “Did it move?”

“Yes! –no wait. No.” Louis looked over at him. “Sorry, didn’t move.”

“Ugh.” He scooted Louis from in front of the machine. “What is it? –The Doritos?”

“Yeah.” Louis bent down to the last row and pointed at the bag. “It’s the last one.”

The man chuckled dryly. “That’s what I was coming to get.”

“Hm?” Louis looked up at him. “Seriously?”

“There is none in the other machines. I guess we can share it.” He sighed and took out his dollar twenty five from his pocket. Curly bun man put it into the machine. “What number is it?”

“F 13.”

He pressed the buttons and pulled his hand away quickly. “Wait, did you say F 15?”

“No!” Louis screamed in horror watching the protein bar fall into the pit of the machine. His jaw fell while his hands slid against the dirty glass. “Why would you do that? We could have shared it!”

“I thought you said F 15! You like –like mumbled!”

“I said F 13! F 13!” Louis reached into the metal door and held up the bar with a gruesome frown. “This is gross!”

“Dammit.” Curly bun man kicked the machine. “Stupid bag.”

Louis’ eyes didn’t move from the bag. He held up the protein bar to the man. “Bye. Thanks for trying to help.”

“I’m sorry, man.” He grabbed it and sighed. “You’re welcome.”

“It was sarcasm! Go away!” Louis was on his knees unable to look away from the bright red bag.

“Asshole.” A hard something hit the bag of his head. He looked down at the protein bar as the man walked away.

“Oh! So mature!” Louis threw the bar back but sadly missed. “Your bun looks like shit!” He watched the man walk away with his headphones on and two middle fingers held high.

“And you smell like lavender! Lavender smells like shit!” Louis dropped his head against the vending machine hearing something fall. He looked inside quickly not seeing the red bag that had once been stuck there.

“Oh my God.” He stuck his hands inside the door and pulled out the beautiful bag. “Oh my God!” He shot up and looked around. “Curly bun man, look!” Louis was alone in an empty hallway. “Damn.” He smiled brightly at the bag but stopped before opening it. He actually did it, he got it out! All while using his head!

Louis stuck the bag into his bag. He had to hold onto it until he saw curly bun man again. Louis smirked smugly, this Dorito bag would be his trophy.


	2. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Leave me here to die... Just kidding! Help!" AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am finding prompts and writing them cause I can. if people like them enough i will continue the prompt into a story. Yay.  
> *****I figured out what I'm doing. All the chapters I write will blend into a story. Every chapter will just be a prompt in the story. Feel me? If not, you'll get it.
> 
> I dont own 1d
> 
> also on tumblr

-

“Oh why me!” Louis complained gripping the tree branch tightly. “Cats are simultaneously the most evil and good creatures on the planet earth.”

Louis had heard something while studying for his test on Friday. It was a small recognizable sound, a very small annoying recognizable sound. He looked up from the tree he was sitting under to find a black and white cat staring back at him. When Louis looked around no one looked the least bit concerned of the poor animal. Louis was to be the hero.

Here was Louis. Stuck up in the tree which the cat had been stuck but was no longer stuck. The cat was gone because the cat was never stuck, the cat had just been sitting and meowing to possibly annoy the shit out of Louis. –And it had. But now Louis was stuck –in a tree –with no one around because everyone was in class where he should be.

“Hello!” Louis groaned rolling his head in circles. “I am stuck!” He sighed looking down at his bag and books. “So far away. –Wahh!”

“Are you okay?”

“Hm?” Louis looked around, “Hello! Help!”

The man walked around to the front of the tree. Their faces contorted at the same time. Louis looked off into the distance, “you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“What the hell are you even doing up there?”

“Nothing!” Louis shouted almost falling but quickly holding on. “I am just sitting here, enjoying the breeze.” He spread out one hand, “you know, enjoying the scenery.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really –no, you idiot! I’m stuck!” Louis glared at him.

“Do you need help?”

“No.” Louis smiled, “leave me here to die, please.”

“Okay.” Curly bun man began walking while placing his head phones back on his head. “See ya.”

“No!” Louis reached out a hand. “I was kidding! Help me, please! I have to go to class!”

Curly bun man turned around looking back up in the tree. “Oh, do you?”

“Yes!”

The man chuckled covering his eyes from the sun, “how ironic.”

“Oh, really?” Louis put a hand on his hip. “If this is about the Doritos- oh!” Louis pointed a sharp finger at him. “Speaking of Doritos! I was able to get the bag out, Ha!”

                Curly bun man crossed his arms, “did you, now?”

                “Yes, I did.” Louis stuck out his tongue. “It is in that bag right there! Look! I’ve brought it every day this week to show it off when I finally saw you!”

                The man bent down and opened Louis’ school bag. He tossed the bag up and down, “they’re all crushed.”

                “So!” Louis laughed evilly. “Now I can eat them!”

                “Not really.” Curly bun man smirked, “but I can.” He opened the bag and peeked inside, “yum.”

                “What!” Louis shook the branch making some leaves fall. “That is stealing! You’re stealing!”

                “That’s nice.” The guy put some chips in his mouth and chewed away. “Still fresh.”

                “Fuck you! Fuck you! This isn’t funny! Just wait curly bun man! When you get me down from here, I’m going to kick you in the neck!”

                Curly bun man hunched over laughing, “When I get you down? Who said I was going to get you down?”

                Louis’ eye cut softly, “You better.”

                “I really don’t have to.” He shrugged, “Because you aren’t inconveniencing me this time so –oh well. Have a nice fall.”

                “Please!” Louis begged. “Okay –just! Ugh! I need to go to class, please help me down.”

                Curly bun man sighed loudly and slugged off his bag and placed his headphones and phone on it. He put the chip bag on Louis’ bag and stood under the branch Louis was on. “Okay! Jump!”

                “Are you fucking crazy!”

                “Just jump! I’m gunna catch you!”

                “This is worse than your idea to shake the vending machine! Ugh! What are you majoring in –stupidity?”

                Curly bun man crossed his arms. “I will leave you here.”

                “Ugh,” Louis shook his hands. “Please catch me curly bun man.”

                “Stop calling me that! Just jump!”

                Louis took two deep breaths before carefully sliding off the branch squeaking until he hit the ground –well, curly bun man’s arms.

                Louis opened his eyes seeing that him and the man where on the grass. He smiled, “Yay! I’m alive!”

                “Ugh, get off.” The man groaned underneath him. Louis quickly scurried off of him. “Sorry.”

                “You’re so heavy.” Curly bun man clutched his stomach. “Jesus Christ.”

                “Hey! You can’t say that to someone you don’t know! You’re rude!”

                Curly bun man stood up clutching his stomach. “Why were you even up there?”

                “A cat was stuck in the tree and I was the only decent citizen who was willing to help.” Louis wiped himself off. “I am a good human being.”

                “You’re an idiot. Where’s the cat?”

                “It wasn’t actually stuck.” Louis shook his head back and forth. “Asshole cat. He left as soon as I got up there.”

                Curly bun man rubbed his stomach. “Whatever. I’m leaving.”

                Louis ran over to his bag of opened Doritos. “How dare you open what isn’t yours! You thief!”

                “You said to look in your bag.” The man put his headphones around his neck and bag on his back. “It’s just Doritos.”

                “It’s just Doritos.” Louis mimicked.

                “I don’t sound like that.”

                “Yeah, whatever.” He shook the bag in his face. “I was able to get them without your help!”

                “I don’t care.”

                “Yeah! I bet you do!”

                “I really don’t.” Curly bun man pointed to the tree. “Try not to get stuck up in trees anymore.”

                Louis turned his feet inward. His voice was small. “Yeah, whatever.”

                The man smiled at him, making a hot blush creep up against Louis’ cheeks. “Thanks.” He looked at the grass. “For helping me get down.”

                “You’re welcome.” The man laughed. “Have a nice day.”

                Louis watched him walk away. The man’s bun was still all messy and he smelled more like lavender than before. Louis rubbed his eyes, “What’s your name!”

                “What?” The man turned around. “My name?’

                “Ugh –yes! What is it!”

                “Harry.”

                Louis cringed. “Eh, I like curly bun man.”

                “Stop calling me that.” Harry laughed turning around.

                “I’m Louis!”

                Harry held up a thumb but never stopped walking. Louis picked up his stuff slowly and stuck his hand into the Dorito bag. He pulled out a broken chip and chewed it. It didn’t taste very fresh at all. Louis growled at the sky, “you lied, curly bun man!”


	3. Chip&Curly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in an elevator AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am finding prompts and writing them cause I can. if people like them enough i will continue the prompt into a story. Yay.  
> *****I figured out what I'm doing. All the chapters I write will blend into a story. Every chapter will just be a prompt in the story. Feel me? If not, you'll get it.
> 
> I dont own 1d
> 
> also on tumblr

 

-

                “Help!” Louis banged on the elevator doors. “I am suffocating.”

                “Shut up.” Harry panted out wiggling his shirt for air. “You’re making the air run out.”

                “Help!”

                “I will kill you and give myself more air.”

                “Help!” Louis banged harder. “I’m with a murderer!”

                “Louis!” Harry groaned with his head against the wall. “Please, shut up and sit down.”

                Louis fell to the floor next to Harry in the small metal box. He brung his knees close to his body. “It’s so hot.”

                “Blame yourself.”

                “It wasn’t me!” He spun around. “I didn’t do anything!”

                Harry covered his mouth with a sweaty hand. “Shut up.”

                Louis was going to leave home. He could have left on the train and this would have never have happened. But Louis, being a good citizen, helped his teacher take papers up to his room.  On his way back down he bumped into his new friend. Well, not friend per say but Louis had been bumping into him a lot more than usual.

                They said hi to each other, it was awkward, and went in the elevator. Everything was fine until Louis leaned on the buttons. He hadn’t realized it until the elevator made an awful sound and came to a screeching stop. It had been ten minutes since then and he was freaking out.

                “Please,” Harry had sweat coming down the side of his face. “Just stop talking.”

                “I’m freaking out.” Louis rubbed up and down his arms. “I should have just went home! What if we stay in here for weeks? I have no food! What’s going to happen?”

                “We’d probably die after two days.” Harry pointed lazily at Louis. “You’d die first.”

                Louis was doing everything so he wouldn’t start crying. “I should have went home!”

                “Relax. Class ends in like twenty minutes. We’ll start making noise then.” Harry wiped the sweat off his forehead. “Talk to me –distract yourself.”

                “I thought you said not to talk!” Louis covered his mouth, “now we’re both talking! We’re going to die!”

                “Ugh.” He grabbed the back of Louis’ shirt and pulled him across the dirty elevator floor. Harry reached into his bag and handed his water bottle to the distressed college student. “Drink some –sip it.”

                Louis grabbed the bottle with shaky fingers, “thank you.” He opened it carefully and took a slow swig. “That’s nice.”

                Harry pulled off the arms of his shirt before taking all of the material off. “Jesus Christ.”

                “What are you doing?” Louis scooted away, a blush on his tan cheeks.

                “It’s hot, man.” Harry fanned himself. “Trying to sweat the least possible. –Damn, and I have work soon.”

                “Wh –where do you work?”

                “Hm?”

                Louis glanced over Harry’s body. He probably wasn’t gay, Louis didn’t have a chance but the guy was really cute. Cute with a really nice body and a messy bun that fit his face kind of nice. His body looked even nicer that it was sweaty.

                “Um, where do you work?” Louis shrugged softly. “You said you have work soon.”

                Harry nodded closing his eyes, “At a bar.”

                “How old are you?”

                “Twenty three. How old are you?”

                “Oh, I’m twenty one.”

                Harry lifted a fist, “legal drinking, woo.” He smiled tiredly. “What are you majoring in?”

                “Going for my bachelors in Education.”

                “Which?”

                Was curly bun man actually interested or was it because they were going to die in the elevator? Louis licked his lips. “Early childhood.”

                Harry smiled, “nice, you like kids.”

                “Love em.” Louis smiled. “I really do. –uh, what about you? What’s your major?”

                “I just got my Bachelors in Social Psychology.” Harry wiped his sweat with his shirt. “Doing my Masters.”

                “That’s nice.” Louis looked around. Harry and his breathing were becoming a bit rougher and louder. Louis sighed and set down the water bottle. He slowly stripped off his shirt catching Harry’s eyes. He blushed a soft tint, “it is really hot.”

                Harry smiled looking at his phone. “You don’t have a phone, right?”

                “No.” Louis huffed, “I’m really broke.”

                Harry chuckled, “I believe you.” He stretched his arm up to the ceiling. “Aren’t we all?”

                “You lied.” Louis smiled, “About the Doritos being fresh.”

                Harry smirked, “just to bug you.”

                “Why?” Louis played with his shirt.

                “Thought it’d be funny.”

                “Ass.” Louis mumbled to himself. “Curly bun man.”

                “Why?” Harry laughed, sweat coming down the side of his face. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

                “You have curlies.” Louis leaned over to touch his hair. “Wow, it’s soft.”

                “What did you expect?”               

                “I don’t know.” Louis retracted his hand. He wiped his face, “and well, your hair is in a bun –and the man thing, well you know.”

                “I see.” Harry groaned standing up. “Well, don’t. My name is Harry.”

                “I prefer curly bun man.”

                “That’s a really stupid name.” Harry put his shirt on and bent down to pick up his book.

                Louis quickly put his shirt back on feeling weird being the only one with his shirt off. “What are you doing?”

                “Just stay.” Harry slammed his book against the door scaring Louis. The student jumped back against the wall. “What the hell are you doing?”

                Harry slammed the book against the door again. “So, what’s your nickname going to be?”

                Louis stared at the man with big eyes, “Hello! What are you doing?”

                “I’m asking you something. What can I call you?”

                “I don’t fucking know!” Louis grabbed his arm. “Stop it.”

                “Liam!” Harry hit the door. “I think,” he panted. “I’ll call you Chip.”

                “What!” Louis put both hands on his hips forgetting about Harry beating the door down. “Chip, what the fuck. Do I look like a damn chip?”

                Harry laughed, “No but every time I see you I think about chips.” He hit the door again. “Or maybe I should call you tree.”

                “Oh, fuck you.”

                “Liam!”

                “Haz!”

                “A person!” Louis hit the door forcing Harry to stop him.

                “Liam! Get someone to open the elevator!”

                “They are here! Just hold on!”

                “You didn’t tell me you called for help?” Louis questioned, “I thought your phone died.”

                “I wanted you to relax. Telling you someone was coming would make you think about it too much.”

                “Oh.” Louis quietly twisted his toes in his shoes. That was kind of sweet. “I have a friend named Liam.” Louis collected his things. “He’s my roommate.” Louis wanted to hug Harry but he didn’t. “You’re sweaty.”

                “Yeah, I’m the only sweaty person in this elevator.” Harry picked up his stuff and stuck his book back in his bag. “So, Chip?”

                “No!” Louis smacked his own forehead. “Louis.”

                “Okay,” Harry smiled staring down at him. “Harry.”

                “No.” Louis looked away chewing away a smile. “Curly bun man.”

                “Curly?”

                Louis pursed his lips and shrugged, “maybe.”

                Harry laughed as the door was slowly being opened. Louis gawked at the firemen and Liam. Harry helped him out of the elevated elevator first then he jumped out.

                “Liam! You know Curly bun man!”

                “Louis?” Liam pointed at Harry, “You know Louis?”

                “I guess.”

                Liam laughed, “I didn’t know you were the one stuck in the elevator with him?”

                “Are you two alright?” Louis looked at the firemen and smiled, “yeah, we’re good.”

                “Alright.” The man smiled and the small group had a look at the broken down elevator.

                “This is crazy.” Louis shook his head wiping his face. “What a coincidence.”

                “Harry is our neighbor.”

                “No, he’s not.” Louis pointed at Harry. “You’re our neighbor? No, you aren’t?”

                “Well, I didn’t know I was til now.” Harry yawned, “I have to get to fucking work.”

                “I am mind blown!” Louis grabbed onto Harry, “you’re my neighbor!”

                “Yeah, I should have known though.” Harry adjusted his bag. “There is someone next door who’s always screaming.” Louis looked away from him, “jerk.”

                “Well, this was fun but I really have to go.” Harry shook Liam’s hand. “Thank you, bro. I thought my message didn’t go through cause my phone died.”

                “Wait.” Louis grabbed him. “Thanks.”

                “You’re welcome, Chip.” Harry grinned backing away from the two.

                Louis held up his middle finger, “fuck you.” He stuck out his tongue, “Curly!”

                                


	4. You're annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you open this jar for me?" AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am finding prompts and writing them cause I can. if people like them enough i will continue the prompt into a story. Yay.  
> *****I figured out what I'm doing. All the chapters I write will blend into a story. Every chapter will just be a prompt in the story. Feel me? If not, you'll get it.
> 
> I dont own 1d
> 
> also on tumblr

 

                “What.” Harry groaned loudly, leaning against the door frame. “What are you doing here –again?”

                Louis had both hands behind his back. He rocked back and forth on his heel with a cheesy smile, “just bored.” He shrugged softly. “Came by to see what you’re doing?”

                The older boy rubbed his eyes, “you’ve come over four times already. Don’t come over unless you need something, I told you. It’s getting annoying.”

                “I know!” Louis pulled a jar from behind his back. “I remember you saying I was annoying the second time and I remember that I couldn’t come without a reason.” Louis nodded, “that was the third time.”

                “Then what?”

                Louis shoved the jar at Harry, “I can’t open this jar!” He smiled, “open it!”

                “Seriously?” Harry got closer to his face. “Stop knocking on my door.”

                “But –but you said to come if I needed something!” Louis shook the empty jar, “and I do!”

                “It’s an empty jar!” Harry grabbed it, “there’s nothing in it! What the hell do you need from it?” He twisted it open and shoved it back to Louis.

                Louis looked at it and closed it again. “Nothing,” he shrugged “just wanted to come and see you.” Louis tightened the jar closed. He looked backed up, holding the jar out. “Wanna help me out again?”

                “If you come back, I will call the police.” Harry closed the door making Louis pout. The small boy trudged back to his apartment.

                Since finding out Harry lived next door, Louis wanted to constantly see him. Unfortunately, Louis was the type to become attached quickly. Harry was a cool guy and although Louis had no plan on dating him, he really wanted to try. Harry’ stupid bun was in his head and his smelly lavender smell. The first day Louis had come by Harry’s apartment he understood why Harry smelled like the flower all the time. When he had opened the door, a huge whiff had almost knocked Louis unconscious and after complaining for five minutes Harry closed the door in his face.

                He just wanted to talk to the guy more. He felt a special connection between them. He had been hounding Liam for information on him but he wouldn’t tell him. Liam said that Louis should find out on his own and he was trying! But Harry wouldn’t let him in his apartment, wouldn’t let him even talk for five minutes without kicking him away.

                Harry was nice even though his hair style was always the same and even though he smelled smelly. He was kind of funny, he mostly laughed at Louis. Harry was so not Louis’ type but he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was rude, mean and aggravating –Harry was like a scab!

                “Liam!” The student groaned throwing the jar on the couch. “He kicked me out again!”

                “Well, he’s never let you in.” His roommate stirred a pot of macaroni and cheese. “So technically, he hasn’t kicked you out. –Anyway, what do you expect? You brought an empty jar.”

                Louis frowned sitting at their small two seated dining table. “Is he gay?”

                “No, Louis. I already told you.” Liam set down the pot and pulled two plates from the cabinet. “He has a girlfriend, I told you that too.”

                Louis played with the fork in front of him. “Is she ugly?”

                “No, Louis.” Liam served both plates before throwing the pot in the sink. “She’s not ugly.”

                Louis stared at the plate of steamy cheesy pasta in front of him. “Why does he always smell like lavender?”

                “What?” Liam paused before eating. “You’re so weird, lavender? He doesn’t smell like –how do you even know what he smells like?”

                Louis poked the food with his fork. “He smells like that gross flower.”

                “He smells gross?” Liam chuckled, “then why do you like him?” 

                “He smells and his bun is ugly.” Louis muttered. “That’s why like him.”

                “Since when do people like people because they stink?”

                “Liam,” Louis put down his fork. “Can you wrap up my food?” Louis stood up and ran to his room.

                “Why!” Liam chewed on a bite of his own food. “What are you doing?”

                Louis ran from his room with a book in hand. “Maybe he’ll want to study together?”

                “You’re going to annoy him.”

                “He said I’m already annoying him.” Louis smiled, “so, how much worse can I do?” Louis ran to the front door, “If I don’t come back it is because I’ve seduced him.” He winked, “wish me luck!” He ran over to the door beside his and took a deep breath.

                “Hey,” Liam stuck his head outside. “Close the door would you.”

                Louis smiled turning back to Harry’s door. He knocked three times before Harry actually opened it. To Louis’ surprise, Harry was smiling.

                “What do you want?”

                “Hi, curly bun man!” Louis lifted his text book. Why was Harry smiling? “I was wondering if maybe you’d want to study together.”

                “No.” Harry was still smiling. He crossed his arms, “I am trying to study though.”

                “Oh,” Louis’ eye brow perked up. “Well, study groups usually go better than studying alone.”

                “Why are you here?” Harry chuckled, “why do you keep coming here even though I obviously don’t want you to?”

                Louis twisted his bare feet. “I don’t know, I just want to talk.” Louis peeked over Harry on his tip toes. “Maybe come inside.”  
                Harry moved the door so Louis couldn’t see inside. “Do you do this to all your neighbors?”

                “Just the ones with that are smelly with messy hair.” Louis grinned when Harry started laughing.

                “You’re crazy. –stop saying that I smell.”

                “But you do!” Louis leaned closer sniffing the air. “You smell like lavender.”

                “Yes, because I burn lavender.”

                “Why?”

                “Because it smells good and it helps relax the body.”

                Louis held his nose, “it stinks.” He let go, “but I like it.”

                “What is wrong with you?” Harry licked his lips. “Stop knocking on my door.”

                “But I need something!”

                “What?”

                Louis squeezed his heavy text book, “a study buddy.”

                “Chip,” Harry began.

                “My name’s not Chip!” Louis glared at him. “My name is Louis! Learn, Curly bun man!”

                “My name’s not that –that stupid name!” Harry laughed. “It’s Harry!”

                “Well,” Louis groaned, “I don’t like that name!”

                “I don’t care! It’s my name you loser!” Harry was dying of laughter. He wiped under his eye. “What you like and don’t like about me has no effect on me … Chip.”

                “Well,” Louis stood up straight. “If it has no effect why do you react?”

                Harry opened his mouth but closed it. His green eyes stared into Louis’ blue. Louis’ stomach felt like it was in a tight knot of some kind. He scratched his book while l looking to the ground, was Harry staring at him so hard?

                The Psychology major pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. “You are unlike anyone I have ever met.”  Harry smirked. “You are seriously strange and –I don’t even know why, like, I am even still talking to you. I should just ignore you and close this door but I want to see happens next.” Harry scratched his shoulder, “You’re like a book or something –like a movie. So entertaining.”

                Louis blushed a bright red color. His breath shook softly as he looked back at Harry. “So, you think that –maybe we can hang out now?” Louis’ lips pulled up into a tiny smile. “And maybe I can come inside and we can talk some more –be friends.” His heart was racing steadily.

                Harry nodded, “hell no. Go home.” He slammed the door shut.

                “Asshole!” Louis kicked the door. “You rude curly hair, bad smelling…” Louis’ voice fell slowly. “Cute, sweet, nice bun man.” Louis stood outside for five minutes before trotting back to his door.

                “What are you even still doing out here?” Harry laughed. “Yo.”

                “Hm!” Louis spun around. “You changed your mind!”

                “No,” Harry locked his door. “I’m going to work.”

                Louis stopped and looked over Harry. He was dressed in black with a waist apron in his hand. Had he not noticed Harry was going to work?

                “Oh.”

                “Tell Liam when he comes by tonight, to go to booth three.”

                “Liam,” Louis slid closer. “Is going to your job?”

                “Yes, are you gunna let him know or not?”

                “Yeah.” Louis grinned evilly. “I’ll let him know.”

                “You’re so weird.” Harry jogged away from him. “Go put some shoes on!” He called going down the stairs.

                Louis leaned over the banister. “And if I don’t!”

                “I don’t care!”

                “I bet you do!”

                “No!” Harry laughed walking to his car. “I really don’t!”


	5. Screwdriver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a drink even though I don't drink? AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am finding prompts and writing them cause I can. if people like them enough i will continue the prompt into a story. Yay.  
> *****I figured out what I'm doing. All the chapters I write will blend into a story. Every chapter will just be a prompt in the story. Feel me? If not, you'll get it.
> 
> I dont own 1d
> 
> also on tumblr

-

                “Don’t be a creep, Louis.” Liam shoved his friend softly. “I didn’t bring you here to stock the guy.”

                Louis looked around quietly. He nodded off Liam’s comments while looking over the bar. He couldn’t see Harry too much because of the crowd but he had seen him for a minute. Harry seemed to smile a lot while serving drinks, it made Louis’ face hurt.

                “Louis!” Niall laughed squeezing his knee. “I’m asking you a question!”

                “Hm? Yes?” The student smiled, “what?”

                “How did you meet Harry?”

                “You know Harry too?”

                “Yes,” Niall took a swig of his beer. “We’re in a mutual friend group.”

                “Tell me about him! What does he like!”

                Niall looked at Liam, “you were right.”

                “I know.” Liam rolled his eyes drinking his beer. “Don’t tell him anything.”

                “I’m not.”

                “Hey!” Louis crossed his arms almost knocking over his water. “Why are you doing that Liam?”

                “Doing what?”

                “Going against me!” Louis latched onto his arm. “I like him and you aren’t helping me! You’re not letting anyone else help me!” He shoved him. “Rude bastard!”

                Liam wiped off his shoulder, “Louis, if you want to know these things just ask him.”

                Louis peeked back over by the bar. Harry was shaking a silver container while pulling a cup from under the bar. Louis bit his lip and tugged roughly on his shirt. “Oh! He has such a nice face!”

                “How the fuck did you even meet him?”

                “How did you meet him?” Louis countered. “He’s new to Florida, right?”

                “Yeah.” Niall smirked. “I met him cause of Liam.”

                “And how did you meet him, Liam?”

                “Because he is our fucking neighbor.”

                “How did I not know that?” Louis shook his head deep in thought. “You would think I’d see him or something.” Louis’ words crawled back over to the bar with his eyes.

                “And how did you meet him?”

                “Buying Doritos.” Louis stood up against the booth trying to get some more looks at curly bun man.

                “Doritos?” Niall took another swig. “I don’t even wanna ask.”

                “I think I should order a drink.” Louis looked at both of them, “right?”

                “You don’t drink, Louis.” Liam put down his beer. “And if you want a drink, just order one from the table.”

                “Yeah, but then I won’t see him.” Louis stood up and fixed his shirt quickly. “I’ll just order anything.”

                “Do you even know any drink names?”

                “No.” Louis swallowed his spit. “I’ll just get a beer.” He took a deep breath before taking a step over to the bar. He turned around and ran back, “what beer are you drinking?”

                Liam laughed, “Shock Top.”

                “Shock Top, got it.” Louis smiled, “wish me luck.”

                “Good luck!” Niall winked.

                Louis held up a thumb and toed over to an empty space at the crowded bar. He would fit perfect. He sat up on the stool, even though most people were standing, and waited.

                Almost ten minutes passed until Louis called over someone. “Hi!” He smiled.

                The man grinned, “Hey, what are you having?”

                “Um, curly –Harry.”

                “Harry?’ The guy laughed, “we don’t serve that here.”

                “Oh.” Louis blushed, “I mean, I’m looking for Harry.”

                The man smiled licking his lips and wow, he was a very good looking guy. This was Louis’ type, tan skin, piercings, and bad boy demeanor. But right now, Louis was looking for his smelly, bad haired friend –acquaintance. 

                “I’ll get him.” He held out his hand, “Zayn, by the way.”

                “Louis.” The student kicked his feet softly after Zayn left. His stomach was flipping and flopping, it made him feel sick.

                “Oh my God.” Harry stopped before he walked up to Louis. “Chip?”

                “It’s Louis.” He clawed his pants softly. “Hi.”

                “What are you doing here, Chip?”

                “Wh –why else am I here?” Why was he nervous? Harry looked so professional. All black, hair still in that stupid bun! He couldn’t really smell him from across the table but Louis was sure he still smelled stinky.

                “Okay,” Harry leaned on the counter. “What can I get you?”

                “Um,” Louis couldn’t remember the name of the fucking beer. “Top –bottle?” He bit on his top lip, his voice getting lower. “Shake –stop.”

                “What?” Harry leaned forward. “You gotta speak up, man.”

                Louis pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. His hands were really sweaty. “Stop –Top… Top.”

                “Shock Top?” Harry laughed, “Do you even drink beer? You don’t look like the type.”

                “I don’t.” Louis tried swallowing away his nervousness. This was curly bun man! This was the rude, annoyingly nice looking curly bun man! What was he even nervous about?

                “It’s Shock Top, just so you know.” Harry grinned. Oh, his teeth were pretty. “How about I make you something special?”

                “Special?” Louis’ voice was unheard over the loud music.

                “Something that matches your personality.” Harry stood up straight, “sound good?”

                “Yes.” Louis nodded happily, “yes!”

                “Okay,” Harry pulled out a long glass. “You like margaritas?”

                “No.” Louis shook his head. He had tried one once and he really didn’t like it.

                “No?” Harry looked like he was thinking. “You don’t drink much, do you?”

                “I don’t.”

                Harry smiled, “okay, you like orange juice?”

                “Yes!” Louis smiled sitting up straighter. “I love orange juice!”

                “Cool.” Harry was really fast with his hands. Harry’s fingers were really long too, Louis’ eyes were fixated on the digits. He filled the glass to the top with ice before taking out a bottle of orange juice. He reached below the counter pulling out a long glass bottle of alcohol.

                “What is that?”

                “Huh?”

                “What is that!”

                “Vodka!” Harry poured the alcohol into a small glass before pouring it into the long glass. He did that twice then filled the glass to the top with orange juice. Harry put a small leaf on top to finish it.

                The bartender slid the drink to the student. “Try it, if you don’t like it I’ll make something else.”

                Louis picked up the glasses apprehensively. He didn’t know why but he felt like Liam and Niall were watching him and laughing, assholes. He sipped the bright drink and smiled –he actually couldn’t stop smiling.

                “It’s really good!”

                “Yeah? You don’t have to lie.”

                Louis drunk some more. It was really good. It was simple, he really liked it. “I wouldn’t drink it if I didn’t.”

                Harry shrugged, “I can believe that.” He put at the bottles away. “This one is on the house.”

                “Wait,” Louis stopped him before he walked away. “Why is this like me?”

                “Huh?”

                “You said that you’d make a drink off my personality. Why is this like me?”

                “Oh,” Harry grinned, “it’s called a Screwdriver, the drink. –and well you’re all screwed in your head. You’re a bit of a weirdo –is what I’m trying to say.”

                Louis closed his eyes with a smile ready to rip his face. Fuck, he really liked him. “Thanks.”

                “No problem.”

-

                “Another screwdriver, please.” Louis swayed softly.

                “Another?” Niall blew fart kisses on Louis’ neck. “How many have you had? Five, yeah?”

                “This will be six, there so good.” Louis had been sitting in the same spot for –hm? How long? He peed six times and almost fell over, four. Liam and Niall came over by his third drink and proved Louis right –they had been laughing at him. Harry had made his second drink but it was getting busier so he couldn’t keep calling him over.

                “I hope you’re on a tab.” Liam drawled. They were all drunk, Louis was just really drunk because Louis couldn’t hold liquor for the life of him. It wasn’t his first time drinking but he just never did it. Alcohol wasn’t something he enjoyed, until right now.

                “Here you go.”

                “Thank you!” Before Louis could grabbed the drink, a familiar hand did.

Harry shook his head at his fellow bartender. “No, he’s done.” He took the drink away. “Hey, I’m sorry but I gotta cut him off.”

“Why?” Louis complained. “What the fuck? I’m a paying customer! I’m twenty one!”

Liam put Louis’ flailing hands down. “I agree. We’re going home.” He looked at Harry. “Uh, we’ll come back to pay the bill if that’s alright?”

“Yeah, that’s cool.”

“What the fuck!”

“Hey,” Harry got in Louis’ red face. “I’ve been watching you for a bit and you can’t even sit up straight. Go home, okay.”

“This is bullshit.” Louis got up with Liam’s help almost falling if Niall hadn’t caught him. “Fuck this place! Fuck you, curly bun man! You smell like lavender shit poop!”

Harry tried not laughing. “I’ll make you a drink some other time, idiot! You’re wasted!”

“Yeah, yeah!” Louis shoved Liam and Niall off of him, swaying against the air. “Go –go buy a fucking mirror! Yo –your bun looks like shit!”

Harry, along with Niall and Liam, were losing their shit. Louis had caught the attention from the group beside him. “Curly bun man stinks!” He pointed drunkenly. “The only good thing about him is his drink making skills! –And his nice face and his vo-”

Liam covered his mouth. “Let’s go!”

“I can walk!” Louis hadn’t noticed but he had the whole bar’s attention. “I am not a chip!”

“You’re embarrassing yourself.”

“I am a Louis!”


	6. Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking into a house AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am finding prompts and writing them cause I can. if people like them enough i will continue the prompt into a story. Yay.  
> *****I figured out what I'm doing. All the chapters I write will blend into a story. Every chapter will just be a prompt in the story. Feel me? If not, you'll get it.
> 
> I dont own 1d
> 
> also on tumblr

 

                “Stay here, Louis!” Liam pinned the boy down for the third time. “Go to sleep, we have to go pay for all your fucking drinks.”

                “One is free.” Louis sang, “Curly bun man said so.”

                “Ugh,” Liam covered him up. “Go to sleep you drunk.”

                Louis laughed himself into a fit after Liam left. He fell onto the carpeted ground holding his stomach tight. “I’m not a drunk!” Louis helped himself off the ground and looked around. He almost fell walking to the living room but he made it.

                “Liam!” Louis called. “Why’d you leave me?” Louis spun in circles until his stomach was spinning along with his head. He groaned softly, “no more spinning.” He lifted his head slowly. “I need help.” He chuckled opening the front door. He looked outside, it was raining.

                Louis closed his front door softly and toed over to Harry’s door. “Curly bun man?” Louis knocked on the door. “It’s Louis.” He clutched his stomach. “I need help!”

                Louis was going to knock again before he was tossed around in giggles. “Curly bun man is working!” He shook his head and tried peeking inside.  “Harry’s girlfriend, are you there?”

                He tried opening the door knob a couple of times, each time it was locked. Louis groaned trying to push the door in. “Open! Open! Open!” He gave up for ten minutes, choosing to sit in front of Harry’s door instead of trying to break it in until Louis had an idea.

                He got up clumsily before pulling the film off the window. Every time Harry made food he opened this window to let the air out. There was a 72% chance it was still open. Louis moved the screen out of the way before pushing the window up –and up it went. Louis laughed and looked around before sliding through the not-so-large window.

                His ass got stuck and he probably broke something in Harry’s kitchen, but he was in. Louis slid the window close.

                Before the light was even on, Louis knew he had the right apartment. Lavender, lavender and more lavender. Luckily, he didn’t feel sick anymore.

                Louis touched around for the kitchen light and beamed when he found it. He bounced around Harry’s small kitchen happily, making his way to the rest of the apartment. Harry’s apartment was smaller than Liam’s and his because it was a one bedroom but Harry’s was much nicer.

                It had a very Zen feeling, very calm, very lavender –very Harry. Louis touched the frames on Harry’s walls, he touched the couch and the TV. Louis touched the floor and side table. He played with the remote control and laid on the floor for fifteen minutes.

                No sooner was Louis fast asleep in Harry’s bed, lavender over filing his nose, was Harry home. Louis hadn’t realized the time that had flew by nor that his name was being called over and over again. He didn’t realize how long they had been looking for him until –right about now.

                “Louis!” It was Harry. “What the fuck are you doing in my house!”

                Louis sat up groggily. “Curly bun man?”

                “You broke into my house you psychopath! I thought someone broke into my house –you did!”

                “I –ugh.” Louis’ world was spinning. He didn’t break into anyone’s house. Louis looked around at the unfamiliar environment. He quickly covered his nose, “where I am? It smells bad.”

                “My fucking house!” Harry grabbed him roughly by the shirt ready to punch Louis in the face. “What the hell is wrong with you? Liam and Niall have been going crazy looking for you!”

                Louis groaned, “Let me go –I’m gunna –I’m gunna-”

                “No!” Harry lifted him with no effort but didn’t quite make it to the bathroom.

                Louis tossed and turned in Harry’s arms. Warm tears came down his face. “I feel so sick…”

                “You just threw up on me.” Harry was wide eyed. “You just threw up me. Oh my God. I’m dying, this is disgusting.” Harry made a slow trot to the front door. “I can’t not believe you just threw up on me.”

                “I’m sorry.” Louis was panting, his mouth was so dry. “I need water.”

                “Open the door!”

                Louis’ hand loosely tried the door knob. “Harry.” He grimaced. “I’m gunna throw up again.” Harry dropped him on the carpet hard.

                “Go to the bathroom!”

                Louis tripped over himself running to Harry’s room first before finding the bathroom. After that, was mainly just black.

-

                Louis was hazy, very hazy. He stretched his toes before capturing his surroundings. His body was aching like he had gotten beaten up. He tried moving his arm almost crying at the pain/pressure on the ligament. Louis looked to his left and to his right, hm. Bodies. Human bodies, one very familiar and one he had never seen.

                The girl had brown skin and beautiful sleeping face. Her hair was brown except for the tips that turned blonde. The person on his right had a bundle of curlies not bunned up, his face was beautiful but he was snoring.

                Louis was not only in Harry’s home, he was in Harry’s bed –inside of Harry’s home. Louis was in Harry home, in his bed, in his clothing, next to him (in a bed) and next to a girl which was probably Harry’s girlfriend. Well, at least Louis hadn’t cried up until now.

                The girl shifted slightly before rubbing her eyes and looking up at Louis. He flinched, her eyes matched Harry’s green ones but hers were a darker hazel. Louis was expecting a lot, he was expecting screaming, hugs, anger, a beating, more screaming. But he wasn’t expecting a smile, not at all.

                “Hi.” Her voice was soft. “I’m Amethyst.”

                Louis wanted to throw up and again. This better not be Harry’s girlfriend.

                “I’m Harry’s girlfriend. How are you feeling?”

                Oh my God. Louis got it, he finally understood. He had no chance with Harry, he never did.

                “I’m okay.” Louis looked at Harry quickly. “Um, can you excuse me?”

                “Yes.” She slid off the bed allowing Louis to get off.

He clenched his fingers together. “I’m sorry about last night. –I didn’t mean to cause any trouble.” Harry’s shirt was relatively large on him.

                Amethyst held out a hand, “come.” She walked Louis into the living room, he vaguely remembered from the night before. His mouth tasted like garbage, his arm hurt and his back hurt but nothing compared to his headache.

She sat on the couch without a dent in the fabric. She was tiny, tinier than Louis.

                “Sit,” She smiled tenderly. “Do you remember last night?”

                “No.” Louis shook his head. He didn’t know if he was blessed or cursed by her niceness. “Well, a little.”

                “What do you remember?” She giggled.

                “Coming into Harry’s window.” He pressed his lips together, “I don’t remember falling asleep.”

                “Your friends were so worried about you.” She touched his hand. “Niall, the blonde, he was crying –a lot.”

                “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone, I’m so sorry –Amethyst?”

                “Yes.” She smiled, “That’s my name.”

                “What is that?” What type of name was that?

                “It is a stone, the gem stone?” She shrugged, “my father liked the name.”

                “It’s nice.” Louis smiled, “I’m sorry, this is weird. Why are you being so nice to me? I broke into your-your um, boyfriend’s house.”

                “I’m very passive.” She shrugged carelessly. “It’s okay, people have their reasons.” Amethyst smiled. “Harry speaks about you a lot.”

                “Really?” Louis leaned forward, his brain was going to rip through his skin. “Um, like wha –what does he say?”

                “That you’re very funny.” Amethyst closed her eyes.  “That you’re very kind and loud –very, very loud.” She laughed.

                “Yeah,” he scratched the back of his head. “Is he mad at me?”

                “He was –especially when you threw up on him but don’t worry. He’ll be fine.” She played with her bracelets. “Harry talks about you a lot… and I mean a lot.”

                “It’s because I bother him a lot.”

                She nodded with a sad smile on her lips. “Hm, I don’t think so. –Harry is a psychology major. People like you –he loves people like you.”

                “You think?” Louis lowered his voice. He didn’t want this girl thinking he liked her boyfriend even though he did! “I mean,” He shrugged, “He’s a nice guy.”

                “He is and I’ve always thought he deserved the best.” She started. “Harry likes surprises.”

                “No,” Louis shook his head. “I’ve tried.”

                She laughed, “I see why he talks about you so much.-I’m glad I got to meet you.” She looked over to the bedroom door. “You should go see your friends, they were very worried.”

                “I will, thanks.” He smiled, “about not hating me.”

                “I don’t hate.” She stood up. The girl was heavenly, almost unreal. She was sweet, kind, beautiful, had a great body –Louis lost, like really lost. Amethyst was perfect for Harry, Louis was Harry’s opposite.

                “I guess I will be seeing you around?”

                “Yeah, perhaps.” Amethyst hugged him softly before walking him to the door. “Get some more rest, okay?”

                “Yeah, okay.” Louis turned around, “thanks again, Amethyst? Right?”

                “Yeah, bye Louis.” She closed the door softly.

Louis stood in front of it for a while. Harry was a really lucky guy and she was a really lucky girl –Louis was a rock. The stupid rock that got in your shoe while you were walking.


	7. Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking into a house... again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am finding prompts and writing them cause I can. if people like them enough i will continue the prompt into a story. Yay.  
> *****I figured out what I'm doing. All the chapters I write will blend into a story. Every chapter will just be a prompt in the story. Feel me? If not, you'll get it.
> 
> I dont own 1d
> 
> also on tumblr

 

“You son of a bitch!” Liam launched at him. “We were so worried about you!”

                Louis quickly ran behind the couch to avoid his friend’s wrath. “Liam, I understand you’re angry but just hear me out.” He shrugged, “actually, I really have nothing to defend myself.”

                “Good.” Liam grinned. “Because I’m gunna wring your neck!”

                “Wait!” Louis ran over the couch to the other side. “I don’t even remember going in –barely! I swear!”

                “You are never drinking again!” Liam ran at him. “You idiot!”

                Louis jumped back over the couch. “It was just a mistake!”

                “You threw up all over Harry! Not only that, we thought someone seriously broke in! We were going to call the cops!”

                “I didn’t do any harm!”

                “I hate you.” Liam glared at him. “You made Niall cry!”

                “I’ll apologize to him!”

                “You better!” Liam huffed walking away from his friend. “Can’t believe they were nice enough to leave you in their bed. I would have left you outside!”

                Louis pulled on his fingers. “I’m really surprised too, actually.” Louis walked closer to Liam. “I-um, I met Amethyst.” Louis twisted his mouth. “She’s really nice –and really pretty.”

                “Hmph.” Liam picked up his coffee. “Nice enough to not kill you.”

                Louis closed his eyes tightly. His head was still throbbing. “Yeah.”

                “Here.” Liam handed him his coffee cup. “Coffee helps hang overs.”

                Louis graciously took the warm cup in both hands before sitting on a chair. “I feel really bad. I have to apologize to Harry. I didn’t mean to cause trouble.”

                “Well, you did.”

                The student rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I know.” Louis sighed, “She’s so pretty.”

                “You get too attached, Louis. I told you anyway, he isn’t gay –and he has a girlfriend.”

                “I know, but I kind of hoped it would be like a movie or story or something, you know? One is gay, one isn’t gay. The gay one makes the not gay one, gay!” Louis sipped his drink. “The girlfriend seems nice but is actually a bitch and the not gay one realizes and falls in love with the gay-”

                “Louis.” Liam stared blankly at him. “This is real life, buddy, not a movie, not a story –real? You really broke into someone’s house because you’re crazy.”

                “I didn’t break in!”

                “Well then, what do you call someone who crawls through someone’s window while the person isn’t home?”

                Louis rubbed his eyes with a pout. “A drunk person that made a mistake because he has a crush.”

                “You idiot.”

                “I’m sorry, Liam!” Louis pushed the coffee cup away. “She’s so pretty.”

                “Go to sleep.” Liam passed by ruffling his hair, “I believe Niall is tucked somewhere far deep in your sheets so don’t get too surprised.” He scratched his hip. “I have work –and hey.”

                “Yeah?”

                “Don’t ever do that again.”

                Louis gave a tiny smile, “okay.” The student placed his head back on the table. Man, did he mess up. He could barely remember anything, at all. He didn’t want to start problems. Harry definitely hated him now.

                Louis stood up with a drag in his step. He touched his pockets, suddenly feeling something heavy in them. Louis stared with big eyes at the remote control. This wasn’t theirs. He slowly turned toward his front door, “I must do it again.”

-

                Louis didn’t want to face Harry anytime soon, he couldn’t. So, he had a teenie-tiny plan. Sneak back in, leave the remote and walk out –unheard and unseen –simple. Unfortunately, Louis was the loudest and probably most uncoordinated human being ever so, unseen and unheard were far from his talents.

                Louis may have knocked over some things but it shouldn’t have been loud enough to bother. He fixed all the things back on the window sill. Louis toed his way into the living room seeing that the bedroom door was closed. He looked around, not sure where to leave the remote, but decided that on the couch would be good. It would look very natural, very normal.

                “What the fuck are you doing back in my apartment?”

                Louis clenched his fist before spinning around. He gave an award-winning smile at the half naked man. “Hello,” He waved his hands around, “your dreaming.”

                Harry punched Louis in the face, not hard enough to break his nose but just hard enough to shake him up a bit.

                “Ow! What the hell!”

                “If you ever break into my place again, I will do worse.”

                Louis gripped his face, “oh my God! Am I bleeding?”

                “I don’t care.”

                “Jesus, I have never been punched in the face before!” Louis shook his head. “I feel weird!”

                “Never? I would think a lot of people would punch you –everywhere.”

                Louis wiggled his nose, “I can’t believe you punched me.”

                “What are you doing back, in my apartment?”

                “I just,” He rubbed his face. “I was just returning your remote.”

                “You took my remote?”

                “I guess, last night, possibly?”

                Harry chuckled staring at Louis long enough to make him blush. “You’re strange, Chip, very strange.”  Harry bent his finger at him, “come.” Louis followed him to his kitchen. “Want coffee?”

                “Um,” Louis shook his head. “I had some from Liam.” Louis moved his face, “um, are you going to hit me again?”

                “No.” Harry put a kettle on the burner. “It’s out of my system.”

                “Oh,” Louis rubbed his nose, “that’s good to hear. –Are you still angry at me?”

                “I feel like I should be.” Harry grabbed two cups from the top shelf. “You did throw up on me.” He shrugged, “but, I think I’m over that too.”

                Louis smiled, “good.” He looked around the kitchen, it was roomy. “Um, Amethyst –she’s really nice.”

                Harry smiled, “yeah, she is.” He looked at his window. “Did you leave the screen of the window on the floor –again –after breaking in?”

                Louis crossed his feet. “Yes.”

                Harry laughed, “So entertaining, honestly.”

                “Uh, she says that you talk about me a lot.” Louis chewed his lip, “your girlfriend.”

                “I do.” Harry smiled, “I got an ‘A’ on a paper I wrote about you –don’t worry, I didn’t use your name.”

                Louis’ stomach felt sick, in a very bad way. “A paper?”

                “Yeah,” Harry faced him as the kettle boiled water. “You are the strangest person I have ever met and most interesting. I wrote about you and I tell her about you, how you won’t stop bothering me. How you’re annoying but something always new comes from you.” Harry shrugged, “so I let you stick around.”

                “So,” Louis scrunched his eyebrows, “I am an experiment or something?”

                “Kinda.” Harry took the boiling water off the stove. “More like a spontaneous movie.”

                “Spontaneous movie?” Louis looked to the floor. He wanted to cry. “I –I’m not a toy.”

                “I didn’t call you a toy.” Harry corrected. “I was nice enough not to.”

                “What?” Louis took a step back as he poured the water. “Excuse you?”

                “I was going to say test dummy, but not. I don’t know -you’re just, entertainment.”

                “Fuck you.” Louis’ lip wobbled and Harry’s expression changed. Louis rubbed his eyes. “I’m not a fucking toy that you can just watch and see what happens next.”

                “I wasn’t trying to hurt you, Louis.”

                “No, you weren’t!” Louis sniffled, “but you did. I fucking hate you psychology majors! You all fucking suck and think you’re better than everyone else when you’re the ones that need fucking help!”

                Harry stepped closer, “Louis, seriously, I’m sorry.” Harry put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not a toy –I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry.”

                “Yeah, me too.” Louis moved away. “Bastard.” Louis turned toward the window but then backed out of the kitchen. “I’m leaving through the door –asshole.”

 

               

               


	8. You Liar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is a spider, kill it!" AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am finding prompts and writing them cause I can. if people like them enough i will continue the prompt into a story. Yay.  
> *****I figured out what I'm doing. All the chapters I write will blend into a story. Every chapter will just be a prompt in the story. Feel me? If not, you'll get it.
> 
> I dont own 1d
> 
> also on tumblr

-

                        Louis hadn’t wanted to. He didn’t want to go to Curly bun man’s house. He didn’t want to ask for his help. Louis had been hurt. Harry had made him feel stupid and unloved. Louis had talked to Liam about it and Liam, for once, was on his side. Liam still pressured Louis to talk to Harry. The smelly man kept coming by to try and talk to him. For once, Louis was thankful he had to go to school.

                        But now something else was happening; something… serious. There was a creature among him. An eight legged, demon, in his domain –and it needed to go. Liam was gone and so were his other neighbors. Louis wasn’t even sure if he wanted to ask them, they hated him. Louis couldn’t be late to school but the bathroom was the only room with a mirror and his hair needed to be done! The spider was sitting on the mirror, doing absolutely nothing! Just sitting there, haunting Louis’ being. He needed Curly bun man.

-

                        “Louis?”

                        “There is a spider, kill it!” Louis grabbed onto his hand. “I’m allergic to them! If it bites me, I will die!”

                        “What?”

                        “Look, I know I very much dislike you right now, but there is a spider!” Louis spread his arms dramatically. “Like this big, in my bathroom!” Louis screeched, “And I am so scared! You have to kill it for me!”

                        “I’ve been trying to get in contact with you for days.” Harry grabbed Louis’ forearm. “I wanted to talk and apologize to you, Louis.”

                        “Yeah, yeah.” Louis pointed at his door. “I got it, now can you please!” He pulled on Harry’s shirt and began shoving him into the spider infested apartment. “Just kill it, I can’t be late to my class! We’re having a quiz!”

                        “Louis, I’m sorry about saying those things. I don’t think that of you at all.”

                        “Uh huh, uh huh. Kill it.”

                        “I don’t see you as a toy at all. Yes, you are weird but you’re really interesting. You are funny and you make me –holy shit!” Harry stumbled backwards. “It’s huge!”

                        “Ah! –God help me.” Louis ran slamming into the wall behind him.

                        Harry pulled off his shoe, holding it up at the spider who sat contently on the mirror. He paused, “wait, we shouldn’t kill it. We should take it outside.”

                        “Are you fucking crazy?” Louis stood up clumsily. He rubbed his head, “I think I have a concussion.” Louis hazily grabbed onto Harry’s shoulder. “What are you doing? Kill him!”

                        “Get a bowl and paper.”

                        “Kill it!” Louis snatched the shoe and screamed to the celling before chucking it at the mirror causing it to crack. Louis stared at the damaged glass with his mouth agape. “Oh my God, Liam’s gunna kill me!”

                        Harry looked around, “where’s the spider?”

                        “Forget this.” Louis retrieved the shoe and ran to his bedroom with Harry following. “Where are you going? What about the spider?”

                        “I’m moving.” Louis pulled out clothes from his drawers. “Do you have extra space at your place?” Louis cringed and swatted the air. “Jesus, it feels like it’s on me! –At least until it’s dead.” It took a while before Louis realized Harry was just grinning at him. “I’m serious!”

                        Harry tried wiping the smirk off his mouth with the palm of his hand. “Go to class, I’ll find it.”

                        “I can’t do that!” He grabbed a bag from under his bed and began stuffing clothes inside. “I need to go, you can’t stay here.”

                        “You broke into my house.”

                        Louis pursed his lips, “true.”

                        “Go. I’ll have him gone by the time you come back –and I’ll make sure to use the door.” Louis cut his eyes at Harry then poked him in the chest. “Don’t think I forgot about being mad at you.” He poked him again, “curly bun man.”

                        “I haven’t forgot.” Harry chewed his lip. “Do you –want a ride to school?”

                        “You have a car?”

                        “Yeah.” Harry chuckled, “Is that a problem?”

                        “No.” Louis stopped putting clothes in his bag. “Are you busy?”

                        “If I’m offering then I’m obviously not.”

                        Louis shrugged softly, “yeah, you can take me.” He turned away from Harry with a deep red tint on his face. “Now, leave –wait!” Louis turned around. “Is my hair bad?”

                        Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ fringe, seeming to mess it up. “Hey!”

                        “No,” Harry moved Louis’ hands away. “It looks fine like that.”

                        “Hmph!” Louis shooed him, “go wait at your place. You’re making my room stink.”

-

                        “Did you kill it?”

                        “You’re sweating.” Harry cringed at him. “Like a lot. Did you take the bus home?”

                        Louis wiped the sweat off his brow. “Did you kill it or not, curly bun man?”

                        Harry leaned on the door frame. “It is dead.”

                        Louis smiled brightly swinging the texts books, cupped to his chest, back and forth. “Lovely, thank you.” He wiggled his finger in Harry’s face. “But don’t think that I forgot about it!”

                        “I hope you didn’t.” Harry motioned his thumb inside. “Can we talk?”

                        “Inside?” Louis perked up. “Without me coming through the window?”

                        “Yeah.”

                        “Like as a guest? Like you won’t punch me in the face?”

                        “Yeah and no.”

                        Louis cleared his throat, “no, thank you. You said very mean things to me. –Even if I broke –entered –your apartment uninvited.”

                        “I know.” Harry sighed, “And that’s why I want to apologize properly.”

                        “Hmph.”

                        “Louis.” Not budging. “Louisss.” Nope. “Come on, Chip.”

                        “My name’s not Chip! It’s Louis! Get it right, curly bun man!”

                        Harry laughed softly, “I said Louis the first time. Chip seems to get a reaction.”

                        The student growled and closed his eyes. “You stink! Close your door, your nasty air is going to kill all the plants out here!” Louis moved away. “We should have just burned your lavender in my house! It would have killed any living thing in there!” He stuck out his tongue. “Smelly, ugly bun hair!”

                        “Are you done insulting me?”

                        “No!” Louis pouted. “Your house made my bed stink!”

                        “Your bed?”

                        “After sleeping in your bed, I slept in mine! Now it stinks!”

                        “Wash the sheets.”

                        “Don’t tell me what to do!”

                        Harry smiled, “so are you coming in?”

                        Louis took a few steps to his apartment. “Take me for lunch!” He lowered his voice, covering his mouth with his textbooks. “Then maybe –and only maybe –will we talk!”

-

                        “He’s so cute!” Louis squealed trying to figure out way to fix his bathroom mirror before Liam got home. “Stop it, Louis!” He glared at his reflection. “He is straight and his girlfriend is sweet! You leave him alone!” Louis sighed slouching on the sink. He closed his eyes for a moment before yawning.

                        “Man, I’m tired.” He stared at the crack before backing away. There it was, still alive. He lied. The spider was here, alive, on his mirror.

                        “Curly bun man!”


	9. Uh, nope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bickering in line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am finding prompts and writing them cause I can. if people like them enough i will continue the prompt into a story. Yay.  
> *****I figured out what I'm doing. All the chapters I write will blend into a story. Every chapter will just be a prompt in the story. Feel me? If not, you'll get it.
> 
> I dont own 1d
> 
> also on tumblr

 

                        “I shouldn’t go anywhere with you –you heathen!” Louis adjusted his cardigan. He marched into the bakery, nose in the air. “Lying to me about something so harmful!”

                        “What did you want me to do?” Harry stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. “It’s a spider, how could I find it?”

                        “It was huge! How could you not have?” Louis poked his chest. “What would have happened if I got bit, curly bun man?” Louis flicked his wrist into the air dramatically. “And it would have been your fault but no one would have known it was your fault because I’d be dead and not able to tell them!” He curled his fingers, “and you wouldn’t go to jail because no one would have suspected it was you!” He crossed his arms. “I hope you could face Liam after killing me.”

                        “Do you have fun making up conspiracies in your head?”

                        “It’s not conspiracies! It’s a scenario!”

                        “Okay, Chip.”

                        “My name’s not-”

                        “I’ll have a side Caesar salad and a tomato and basil soup.” Harry ignored Louis with his attention on the cashier. “And a sweet ice tea.” He looked to Louis, “are you ready to order?”

                        Louis glared at the curly haired man before facing the cashier. He smiled, “A pulled pork sandwich and a fountain drink.”

                        “Oh, how healthy.”

                        “Shut it!”

                        “Chips?” The cashier spoke.

                        Louis lifted and eyebrow at him, “pardon you? My name isn’t Chip, it’s Louis! Don’t listen to this fool!”

                        “Uh,” The man, with the name tag –James, lifted a finger. “I was asking what chips you wanted with your meal?”

                        “Good job, Chip, attacking the poor cashier.”

                        “I never asked for chips.”

                        “It comes with the sandwich,  _fool_.” Harry scooted Louis away. “That’s fine, just give him barbecue chips.”

                “I don’t want those!”

                “Then choose. You’re very similar to a child.” Louis pinched him before tapping his chin in thought. “Hm, I want salt and vinegar.”

                Harry cringed, “no way. Those stink –barbecue please.”

                “Hey!” Louis swatted Harry’s hands before he swiped his card. “I deal with your stink all the time! I’m surprised anyone in here is still breathing! I want salt and vinegar!” Louis huffed, “thank you very much.”

-

                “Ugh,” Harry held his nose. “How can you eat those?”

                “’How can you eat those’.” Louis mimicked childishly. “Oh hush, they are delicious.”

                “But it’s vinegar.”

                “But it’s you -you stink like garbage!” Louis cut his eyes at Harry who was practically fuming with stickiness. When Harry came to get him Louis had almost faced death. Harry smelled so strong. He had told Louis he had just burned some lavender to ‘cleanse’ his apartment, Louis almost threw up. But Harry had just laughed and messed up his hair before calling him a chip. He wanted to smell him more… he couldn’t even understand it. Harry was like a walking garbage can and he couldn’t help but want to smell more of him.

                “Anyway,” Louis coughed into his shirt. “Aren’t you supposed to be apologizing?”           

                “Oh,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Must have forgot.”

                “You didn’t forget!”

                “I’m sorry-”

                “For?”

                “Can I finish?”

                Louis sipped his drink, “proceed.”

                “I’m sorry for making it seem like you were some sort of toy. You aren’t.” Harry sighed, “you’re funny, sometimes, and nice and really interesting. Like honestly, you are the equivalent to a movie and I know that sounds bad but you really are. The things you say and do are so unreal and those type of people interest me.”

                “I interest you?” Louis played with his straw nervously. “How?”

                “You’re strange. You are different and you hear that all the time. People are always saying that they are different and unique but you’re like a rare jewel.” Harry smiled. “That’s why I wrote my paper about your behavior. It’s like everything you do is so important to document. It’s spontaneous and unannounced.”

                “And I’m a test dummy? That’s what you said, right?”

                “I didn’t mean test dummy… well yes, I did but not in the way you’re thinking. I meant like, I sometimes say things just to see how you’ll react. –For example, I told you to leave me alone like so many times and no matter what you came back. You came back like seven times. Any normal human being would catch the hint but not you.” Harry rubbed his chin. “You have similar qualities of a stalker/serial killer actually.”

                Louis nodded, unaffected by the comment. “I’ve been told.”

                Harry laughed picking up his tea, “I don’t doubt that you have.”

                Louis played with the chip on his plate. “I was really sad but thank you for saying sorry. I accept your apology. It made me feel special and a lot better.”

                Harry smiled, “thanks for accepting.”

                “It’s cool.” Louis scratched his shoulder, “So, are we friends?”

                “Eh, not really, no.”

                “Not really? We’re having lunch!”

                “Yeah, but we don’t know each other.”

                “Hi!” Louis beamed. “I’m Louis Tomlinson! I have a short attention span and I like mac and cheese. My hobbies are eating and singing in the shower. I go to school and I am studying to be a teacher. I lost my first tooth when I was three because I ran into a shopping cart.”

                Harry grinned from across the table. “This is exactly what I’m talking about.”

                Louis blushed looking at his thighs. “Well, now you know about me.” He looked up, “what about you?”

                Harry sat back, “Harry Styles-”

                “Curly bun man.”

                Harry closed his eyes, “Harry Styles. I am a psychology major and a bartender by night. I have a girlfriend and I like good food.”

                Louis waited for him to continue but he didn’t. Louis rolled his eyes, “that is such a psychology major answer.”

                “Is it?”

                “Uh, yeah.” Louis picked up his sandwich. “How long have you been with Amethyst?”

                “About a year now.”

                Louis nodded, “she’s cool. She lives with you, right?”

                “No.” Harry picked up his soup spoon. “She has her own place and I have mine. We never wanted to rush into anything.” Louis nodded, “that’s good.”

                “What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?”

                Louis cleared his throat, “Uh, nope.”

                Harry nodded, “are you looking or like, no?”

                Should Louis tell him he’s gay? “No, I’m not looking.” Louis brushed it off. “I, uh, don’t wanna rush into anything either, you know.” He pressed his lips together, “I do like someone though, a lot.”

                “Yeah?” Harry yawned, “Do you bother her like you bother me?”

                Louis smiled showing his teeth, “I would say so.”

                Harry chuckled leaning over to wipe something off Louis’ lip, “she must love you cause damn.”

                Louis rubbed his forearm not making contact with Harry’s eyes, “Yeah… damn.”


	10. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was studying at 3 in the morning and accidentally locked myself out of my apartment and you have a job with weird hours so you walked by to see me sitting by my door crying in my pajamas help me I’m a wreck.” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am finding prompts and writing them cause I can. if people like them enough i will continue the prompt into a story. Yay.  
> *****I figured out what I'm doing. All the chapters I write will blend into a story. Every chapter will just be a prompt in the story. Feel me? If not, you'll get it.
> 
> I dont own 1d
> 
> also on tumblr

-

                         Louis sniffled into his palm. “It’s so cold.” He rubbed up and down his arms. “I’m sleepy.”

                         “Chip?” Harry adjusted the bag on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

                         Louis quickly wiped his wet eyes and curled into a ball. “I’m not Chip.”

                         Louis could hear Harry’s sigh. “Louis.”

                         “I’m not Louis.” God, this is embarrassing. “I’m not anyone –I’m not even here.”

                         “Are you crying?”

                         Louis looked up with puppy eyes, “yes!” Harry lifted an eyebrow before yawning. The bartender slid down beside the crying man who scooted away. “I’m not crying!”

                         “Louis,” Harry rubbed his eyes. “I’m tired, I just got off of work.” Harry patted Louis’ head, “anyway, you just said you were crying.” He took a quick over look at him. “Nice spotted pajamas.”

                         “There is no need for bullying at such a detrimental time in my life!” Louis shivered. “I’m cold!”

                         “Then go inside.” Harry laughed lifting Louis’ textbook from his lap. He read the words, “Education.” Harry smirked, “I keep forgetting you actually go to school.”

                         “Yes, I go to school!” Louis curled his body tight. “I’m getting my bachelors in Education!”

                         “Yeah, I know.” Harry smiled, “I would love to have a class with you just to see what you do half the time.”

                         Louis blushed. “I learn –hmph!” Louis groaned. “This is so unfair, why do I –such a beautiful, sweet and charismatic human child –deserve such anguish and pain!”

                         “Well,” Harry shook his head. “That is a bit much –human child.”

                         “It’s symbolism!”

                         Harry rolled his head, “so are you gunna tell me why you’re crying or not? Cause I’m tired and I have school in the morning.”

                         “I did tell you! It’s because I’m cold!”

                         “And I did tell you, Chip.” Harry grinned dryly. “Go inside.”

                         Louis mumbled under his breath. “I can’t go inside…”

                         “Say that again?”

                         “I can’t go inside because I locked myself out!” Louis groaned pulling his knees close to his body. “Liam isn’t home.”

                         “Crawl through the window.” Harry rolled his eyes. “You seem to have no problem crawling through other peoples.”

                         Louis nodded, “yes. That was the first thing I thought of but Liam locked all the windows because of that time I broke in –entered –your apartment.” Louis sighed, “He said we should keep them locked because it shows how easy it is for someone to break in.” Louis bawled into his open palms. “And now I’m out here in polka dot pajamas, study and crying –at the same time!”

                         “At the same time?”

                         “Yes!”

                         Harry yawned loudly. “Well, I’m glad that everyone is preparing themselves properly in case of an invasion of Chip’s breaking in to their homes.”

                         “I didn’t break in!”

                         “Oh, yes.” Harry air quoted. “‘Entered.’ So silly of me.”

                         “Thanks.”

                         “Get up.” Harry stood up with the help of the wall. “You can sleep over.”

                         Louis looked from his hands to Harry. “But –but I have school tomorrow. I –I need new clothes and a shower –and a mirror!”

                         “I have clothes –and a shower –and a mirror.” Harry stretched. “At the end of the day, I can’t just leave you out here crying –although I should be a good neighbor and just mind my business.”

                         Louis sat up quickly on his knees. “You’re gunna leave me here to die! I thought you’d never leave me to die!”

                         Harry lifted an eyebrow, “Pardon?”

                         “In the elevator –when we got stuck.” Louis’ voice spewed dramatics but his face held a solid truth. “You saved my life.”

                         “We were stuck in there for like twenty minutes.”

                         “Twenty minutes is a life time in elevator years.”

                         Harry chuckled lending out a hand, “Chip-”

                         “Louis.”

                         “Chip –you’re so weird.”

-

                         “Your shirts are too big.”

                         “My shirts?”

                         “Yes.” Louis looked himself up and down in the mirror by the entrance. “Why do you were oversized T-shirts?”

                         “Cause they’re my size.”

                         “No they aren’t.” Louis tried looking at the tag. “This is a large.” He pointed at Harry. “I don’t think you’re a large –You’re tall but skinny.”

                         “Are you going to talk about my clothes and get kicked out into the cold or are you gunna go to sleep?”

                         Louis pouted sitting with both knees in the cushions of the couch. “I can’t sleep yet.”

                         “Why not?” Harry lifted his arms. “What is it now? The shower was too big, my clothes are too big –my apartment stinks!”

                         “I’m glad you agree.” Louis smiled contently. “I have to study.”

                         “It’s three in the morning. You have to go to school tomorrow.”

                         “I have to be in top of my class –mom!” Louis silently watched Harry walk around the couch and onto his side. He patted Harry’s arm before snuggling into the couch with his book. “Thank you for your support.”

                         Harry slammed the book shut. “Sleep or go.” He smiled picking up the book with a wink. “Thanks for the support.”

                         “Ugh, rude –Curly bun man!” Louis stomped his foot following Harry to his bedroom. “And where do you expect me to sleep?”

                         Harry tossed the book onto his bed. “Uh, where you were just so happily sat.”  
                         “The couch!” Louis crossed his arms tightly. “Are you insane?”

                         “No, but you are if you believe that you are sleeping in this bed –cause you aren’t.” Harry rubbed his temple. “Actually, I think I might be going insane.”

                         “I have never –ever –slept on a couch!” Louis spat the word like it was a nasty taste. Harry nodded patting Louis’ back before shoving him out of the bedroom. “First time for everything.” Harry closed the door leaving Louis alone in the night-lighted hallway.

                         “Your house stinks!”

                         “Oh.” Harry poked his head out of the room. “That reminds me.” He walked past Louis to the living room. “I have to burn some lavender today.”

                         “You absolute butt!” Louis pulled on the much larger man’s arm. “No! Please!”

                         “Yes, just to bug you.” Harry flicked Louis’ fingers off his arm. He opened a box with two elephants on it. The smell was drowning and he hadn’t even lit it yet. “Mm, lavender –such a loving smell.”

                         “Stop it or I’m leaving!”

                         Harry grabbed a lighter, “bye.”

                         “Please!” Louis begged, “I won’t talk anymore! I promise!” Harry looked like he was thinking about it. He motioned Louis to the front door, “come here.”

                         “Don’t kick me out!”

                         “Shh.” Harry stuck the tied up flower in a small bowl of sand beside the entrance of the apartment. He handed the lighter to Louis, “light it.”

                         “No way!” Louis shoved the lighter back. “It smells bad as it is!”

                         “Do it.”

                         “Fine!” Louis glared at the purple flowers. He slowly lit one before moving away quickly. The bunch quickly burned away. “You –you burn it?”

                         “Have I not said that?”

                         “Yeah, but it’s a flower.” Louis frowned. “Why burn it?”

                         “For the smell.”

                         Louis took a deep breath but quickly covered his nose. “Smells so bad!”

                         Harry laughed ruffling Louis’ damp hair. “Goodnight.”

                         “Wait! What if it catches on fire?”

                         “It’s already on fire.” Harry smiled picking up something off his floor. “Don’t worry, the sand will stop it.”

                         Louis stared at the flower that slowly burned away. It was pretty even though it was on fire, it made him want to touch it. He could understand why Harry liked the flower but Jesus! Why was the smell so awful but so good at the same time? Louis had been getting used to the odor but it never failed that it stunk. It was the strangest thing Louis had ever dealt with.

                         “Curly bun man?”

                         “Hm?”

                         “Why do you do this?”

                         “For stress relief. It calms me.” Harry shrugged, “It’s nice to do nice things for yourself.”

                         Louis kept a hold on his nose. “Why this way?” Louis’ eyes rolled. “Oh Lord, I think I’m dying.”          

                         “Go to sleep, you’ll see.” Harry laughed before disappearing behind the bedroom door and leaving Louis alone on the couch. Louis pulled the blanket up to his chest, he could barely sleep because; one: the smell was horrendous and two: he couldn’t get his eyes of the plants that warmed a small part of the apartment.

Harry was kind to him. He had knocked on his other neighbor’s door and even though they were in there, and Louis knew they were, they didn’t open the door. Louis had been seeing Harry more and more but also less and less. He’d sometimes catch rides with him if they were going school at the same time. Both had been busy, Louis with doing hours and Harry with school and work. Louis was happy he was here and he was even happier that Harry was the one who found him. Louis grinned, wiggling his toes under the fleece blanket. He chewed on his bottom lip, what would the morning be like? Louis eventually closed his eyes trying to ignore the smell that unknowingly rocked him to sleep.


	11. Grilled Cheese Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having some breakfast AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am finding prompts and writing them cause I can. if people like them enough i will continue the prompt into a story. Yay.  
> *****I figured out what I'm doing. All the chapters I write will blend into a story. Every chapter will just be a prompt in the story. Feel me? If not, you'll get it.
> 
> I dont own 1d
> 
> also on tumblr

-

                         “Louis.”

                         “A little more…”

                         “Louis!”

                         “Just,” Louis sat up groggily. “Just a little more, please.”

                         “Dude, it is not my problem that you locked yourself out of your apartment yesterday. Get up.” Harry walked away from him. “And I’m not being late cause of you.”

                         Louis rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand. “Sleepy… sleepy.” He yawned standing up. “So sleepy…”

                         “I made grill cheese.”

                         Louis dragged himself to the island counter. “You grilled cheese.”

                         “The sandwich, nit wit.”

                         “Oh.” Louis slid onto the high bar stool with a small struggle. It took two tries before Harry walked around to help him onto it. “Thank you.” Louis’ voice was still fresh. “Can I have it?” Harry placed the plate in front of him. Louis stared at it for a few seconds before reaching for it. He glanced out the window inside the kitchen. “What time is it?”

                         “Seven twenty.” Harry chewed on his sandwich. He was fully dressed, shoes and all. “I have to be there by seven forty five.”

                         Louis scratched under his wrist then bit into his food. “But –but my class is at nine thirty.”

                         “That sucks for you.”

                         Louis nodded slowly, still disorientated, and Harry liked it. He really did like when Louis was loud and active but this was cool too because he was intriguing. How someone could go from screaming to barely forming words. Louis was… soft.

                         “Hey.” Harry tapped his arm softly. “Wake up, finish eating.”

                         Louis nodded once more taking a bite. He laid his head on the counter and continued chewing.”Youre a great cook.” Harry pressed his lips together to hold back his laugh. Since when did making a grill cheese make you a good cook? “Harry?”

                         “Hm?”

                         “Can I sleep in your bed just a little more?” Louis closed his eyes. “I don’t feel good, the couch wasn’t good.”

                         Harry licked his lips finishing off his sandwich. It would be the first time he ever missed this class. He wiped his hands before speaking. “Why?”

                         Louis shrugged softly lifting his head. “I’m sleepy.” He yawned into his sandwich “And I like your bed.”

                         “It’s a spring mattress.”

                         Louis smiled messily. “Yes… and I like it.”

                         Harry lifted an eyebrow when Louis’ eyes caught his. Louis blinked away tired stray tears and continued nibbling on his sandwich. “Are your eyes only blue in the morning?”

                         Louis shook his head. “I think they’re always blue.”

                         Harry pressed his lips together. Louis eyes couldn’t have always been that blue… no way.

-

                         “Wipe the crumbs off your shirt before you lay down –ugh!” Harry groaned covering his eyes as Louis flopped down flat on the unmade bed. The small man curled awkwardly into the bed and quickly reached for the comforter.

                         “Thank you.” His voice was barely heard in the small apartment. Harry sat beside him staring at Louis’ face contorting along with his body until both reached the perfect position. Louis hummed with the blanket tucked deeply under his chin and both knees curled into his stomach. He patted the bed, “Sleep.”

                         “No.” Harry chuckled, “anyway you have to wake up in like thirty minutes. What’s the point?”

                         Louis smiled to himself. “There is always a point.” He rubbed his face against the thick pillow. “Sleep.”

                         Harry looked from his phone to Louis and back to his phone. He couldn’t help but let a stupid grin float onto his face as he set the alarm clock for eight thirty. Why was he even doing this? Harry kicked off his sneaker and laid facing Louis. Louis had a clean face, long lashes and lips thin but pink. His hair probably could use a trim but it didn’t seem to bother the boy. His hair was a golden brown, very gold. Had he ever dyed it?

                         Louis’ fingers reached from under the blanket and covered Harry eyes. “Sleep.” Harry smiled closing his eyes but re opened them. He pulled the blanket away from Louis to cover himself and was hoping for a reaction of some kind but didn’t get it. Louis simply sat up, apologized, and placed the blanket over both of them. “Goodnight.”

                         “It’s morning.”

                         “Sweet dreams.”

                         Harry smiled with closed eyes, “sweet dreams, Louis.”

-

                         “Hey.” Harry poked Louis’ face with a loud yawn. “Come on, it’s time.”

                         “Okay.” Louis sat up quietly with a stretch. He slid off the bed drowning in Harry’s clothes. Louis fixed the wrinkled shirt before sitting on the floor. Harry looked over the bed. “Louis, please get up.”

                         Louis nodded standing up. “Yes, yes.” He looked around before grabbing the comforter and dragging it to the bathroom. Harry quickly ran after him.

                         “What are you doing?”

                         “I have to pee.”

                         “You’re taking the blanket!” Louis closed the door on Harrys face getting a corner of the blanket stuck on the door.

                         “Louis.” Harry tried opening the door seeing it was locked. “Louis, come on!”

                         A steady stream was heard from outside the bathroom. Harry groaned, “don’t piss on my blanket!” A few seconds later and the shower was on.

                         Harry banged on the door. “You don’t even have clothes yet!”

-

                         “Hey.”

                         Harry rolled his eyes at Liam. “I hate you.”

                         Liam chuckled. “Louis?”       

                         “You have no idea.”

                         “Oh, I think I might.”

                         Harry leaned on the wall outside his door. “He sleeps over, complains half the time and then is the worst morning person ever. I fucking missed my morning class to let him sleep then I take him to school and he has nothing but his book. I have to give him money for lunch or he’s going to ‘starve’ and in two hours I have to pick him up cause he doesn’t have bus money.” Harry rubbed his eyes. “And then I have to also pick up Amethyst. I didn’t sign up for this.”

                         Liam stopped laughing about a minute after Harry finished his rant. He wiped his eyes, “oh God. Its fine, I’ll pick him up.”

                         “Naw,” Harry shrugged, “I’ll get him.”

                         “No.” Liam shook his head. “I’ll get him, no worries.” He chuckled, “you got to experience bad morning Louis.”

                         Harry sighed, “He wasn’t bad or anything. I don’t know, he was quiet and nice just –tired.”

                         “Yeah, that’s bad morning.”

                         “Bad morning?”

                         “When he’s loud it’s a good morning. Did he sleep badly?”

                         “Yeah, he slept on the couch.”

                         “Oof, how’d that go?” Liam rolled his eyes. “The ‘princess’ never sleeps on the couch.”

                         “Not good for him. He locked me out of the bathroom and I had to break the lock because he wouldn’t get out.”

                         Liam tisked at him, “you need practice.”

                         “Practice.”

                         “Yeah, dealing with Louis.” Liam lifted a finger. “Turn on the TV, it helps and he loves cartoons.” Liam lifted another fingers. “He’s gunna ask you to go back to sleep but say no. Even if he makes you feel bad you have to say no.”

                         “Well fuck.”

                         “Help him to the bathroom –very important! He’ll lock you out. Oh and never ever –ever let him take the blanket to the bathroom, he’ll try.”

                         “Oh my god.” Harry groaned, “He took it.”

                         “Yeah that’s a huge no. Once he’s out of your grip you won’t get him back. Go with him to the bathroom, let him do his thing and leave the door opened. After that he should be awake. Remind him that he has stuff to do.”

                         “Jesus Christ. How the fuck will he ever survive on his own?”

                         Liam fixed the duffle bag on his shoulder. “I have no idea. I do it cause I love him –you get used to it.”

                         “So,” Harry chewed on his cheek. “Blanket bad?”

                         “Blanket is the worst.”

                         Harry nodded tossing his keys up and down. “Okay.” He turned away but turned back. “Are his eyes always blue, like really light blue?”

                         “Hm, yeah. I mean I guess mornings could be different because like –I don’t know, he’s tired or something.”

                         “Hm,” Harry hummed. “Alright, see ya.”

                         “Bye and thank you.”

                         “No problem.”

-

                         “Hey –oh.” Louis stepped back. He blushed at Amethyst who stood like a gold statue in the doorway. “Hi.”

                         She smiled, “hi Louis.”

                         “I’m sorry, I thought Harry was here.”

                         “He is, would you like to come in?”

                         “No!” Louis shook his head. “I just wanted to say sorry for this morning.”

                         “Oh.” She wiped something off his shoulder. “This is Harry’s shirt –and shorts, right?”

                         “Oh… yeah.” He looked away. “Sorry.”

                         She shook her head, “there is no need to be. He told me about your –‘sleepover’- this morning.” She snickered. “You’re very different in the mornings.”

                         “Oh.” Louis chuckled nervously. “I guess.”

                         “Very ‘soft and light’… like a ‘feather’.”

                         “I’m sorry?”

                         She stared hard at him, “very ‘quiet and sleepy’.”

                         “Uh,” he smiled awkwardly. “I guess.”

                         She looked away then smiled, “you’re a good person.”

                         “Oh, thank you.”

                         “Harry really enjoys your company.”

                         Louis sighed, “I actually wanted to come and say sorry. I know I bother him.”

                         “I don’t think so.” She laid a finger under her chin. “Harry is very fond of you.”

                         “Really?”

                         Her smile held something. “Yes…” Amethyst opened the door wider, “Harry!” Harry took two more calls before he came. He glared at Louis with a small smile, “I missed my morning class.”

                         “I know.” Louis crossed his fingers together tightly. “You told me this morning –I baked muffins but they came out flat so it’s just me.” Louis shrugged, “coming to apologize.”

                         Harry smirked, “You’re a strange one, Chip.”

                         “Hmph.” Louis rolled his eyes, “curly bun man –change your hair style for once!”

                         “Chip.”

                         “Curly.”

                         “Chip.”

                         “Curly!”

                         “Chip.”

                         “Curly!”

                         “You always have to have the last word, don’t you?”

                         “I take back my apology!” Louis backed away sticking out his tongue. “You stink! Everyone at school said I stunk too!”

                         “No they didn’t –idiot.”

                         “So!” He pointed at Amethyst. “Leave before you suffocate.” The girl barely cracked a grin. She simply nodded and carefully watched the two continue to bicker.

                         “Mean curly bun man.”

                         “Did you even pass your test?”

                         Louis looked at his feet. “Yeah.”

                         “What percentage?”

                         “Ninety-four.”

                         “Hm, not bad.”

                         “Ugh!” Louis had a hot blush on his cheeks. “I need to go, bye!”

                         Harry nudged Amethyst. “He’s funny, huh.”

                         She watched Louis stomp into his apartment and tilted her head to the side. “Yes, he’s beautiful.”

                         “Beautiful?”

                         Amethyst closed the front door behind her. “You don’t think so?”

                         Harry smiled awkwardly, “well, no not really –because he’s a guy.” Harry grabbed his girlfriend’s waist. “And I have some beautiful right here.”

                         The girl half smiled, “and what about his eyes?” She stuck her face in Harry’s chest. “Don’t you think they’re beautiful? You couldn’t stop talking about them.”

                         “Chip’s eyes?”

                         “Yeah.” She leaned on the wall arms crossed. “They are really blue.”

                         “Right? They’re crazy cool.”

                         “Beautiful?” She questioned.

                         Harry thought for a moment. “Yeah, they’re beautiful.”


	12. Dumb Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want this cat I found AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am finding prompts and writing them cause I can. if people like them enough i will continue the prompt into a story. Yay.  
> *****I figured out what I'm doing. All the chapters I write will blend into a story. Every chapter will just be a prompt in the story. Feel me? If not, you'll get it.
> 
> I dont own 1d
> 
> also on tumblr

 

                         Louis kicked his feet back and forth keeping his eyes on the ground. Liam and him got in a fight and now he’s stuck at school until night time. It did give him some quiet time to think though. Harry took him to school in the morning, it had become like a routine. Harry would even sometimes knock on Louis’ door to see if he needed a ride. It was always quiet when they drove but by the end of it Louis would be shouting profanities. Louis didn’t mind it and he wasn’t sure whether Harry did either? If he did mind he wouldn’t offer, right?

                         Curly bun man stopped smelling, it bothered Louis a lot. Because he couldn’t smell the bad smell anymore. He believed that his nose hair most likely burned off. The other day Liam had commented that he smelled like Harry and Louis didn’t understand until more people commented on how nice he smelled. It was awful bliss.

                         Harry was a nice guy. He was kind of funny and annoying. Louis felt different around him. His crush for the man was dragging him –dragging him hard. The worst part was trying to hold back from showing it. He hoped it wasn’t too noticeable. He didn’t want to scare Harry away especially when Harry thought Louis liked girls. What if he freaked out and stopped talking to him? Louis probably wouldn’t deal so well with it. He’d probably cry until Liam beat him up.

                         “Oh look,” Harry spoke, “it’s Chip.”

                         Louis looked up from his feet, “Curly –hi.” He smiled embarrassedly, “what a coincidence.”

                         “Yeah,” Harry took off one of his headphones. “Seeing as you’re sitting in front of my classroom.”

                         Louis blushed. “Oh,” He chuckled. “Yeah, sorry.”

                         Harry shrugged, “you need a ride?”               

                         “Yes.” Louis stood up quickly. “Liam and I got in a little fight and –well I have no money.”

                         Harry laughed putting his headphone back on. “Okay, Chip. Come on, my car is over here.”

                         Louis followed quietly, he didn’t want to fight with Harry too. He kicked a small stone that rolled under his foot. It entertained him until he bumped into Harry. “Oof.” Louis rubbed his arm. “Sorry.”

                         Harry opened the trunk sticking his bag and iPod inside. He motioned Louis to do the same, “go ahead.” Louis nodded, “thanks.” Louis walked around the car to the passenger seat. He kind of had a headache, he just wanted to go home.

                         “You alright?” Harry questioned opened the driver’s door. “You look whiter than usual.”

                         “Yeah, I’m fine, asshole. Thanks.” Louis slid inside the familiar car and immediately closed his eyes. “Just sleepy.” He wiggled his face after he felt a light pinch on his nose. “What was that?”

                         Harry turned on the car before buckling in. “Put on your seatbelt, Mr. Sleepy.” Harry smiled while backing out of the parking lot. “What are you doing tonight?”

                         Louis looked over at him. Oh my God, Harry was about to ask him out. “Um-uh, nothing.” He leaned closer, “why?”

                         “Well, I’m gunna drop you off then I have to go somewhere but-” Harry looked both ways before turning out of the school parking lot. “I found something yesterday at school.”

                         Louis chewed hard on his lip, the suspense was killing him. “Mmhm.”

                         “It’s a cat actually and I was wondering if you want it?”

                         “A cat?”

                         “Yeah.” Harry laughed, “As I recall that was our second meeting.”   

                         Louis took a quick glance out the window shedding a tear for what could have been. He nodded, “yes, how could I forget.” He really couldn’t. “You caught me –kind of.”

                         Harry scoffed, “I fucking caught you.” He shoved Louis playfully.

                         Louis giggled, “Yeah, you did. You saved me twice.”

                         “You’re so weird. You wouldn’t have died in the elevator and you wouldn’t have died jumping out of a tree.”

                         “What if I would have fell on my head?”

                         “Eh, I’m no doctor but I think you would have been fine.”

                         “Ugh,” Louis rubbed his temples, “could you just take a compliment, Phycology Major.”

                         “Of course I can, Education Major.” Harry was lively today. “So you want the cat or not?”

                         “I don’t know.” Louis shrugged, “Depends.”

                         “On?”

                         “If it’s ugly.”

                         “Seriously?” Harry laughed, “Jesus Christ, humans are awful.”

                         “I’m sorry!” Louis hugged himself, “I don’t want an ugly cat.”

                         “Okay, Louis.” Harry turned down the air and opened the window. “Well, I get out at around three so if you’re awake you could come by and see him.”

                         Louis nodded, “okay, sure,” He pulled one knee to his chest. “I like cats.”

                         “Yeah? You look like a small animal type of person.”

                         “Small animal?”

                         “Yeah.” Harry stopped at a red light. “Like a ferret or hedgehog.”

                         “Oh, my ex bo –girlfriend –girlfriend had a hedgehog.”

                         “Yeah?” Harry shook his head, “I’d love to meet your ex-girlfriends. She broke up with you, didn’t she?”                        

                         “Eh,” Louis shrugged, “it was kind of mutual –eh.”

                         “Say no more.” Harry pulled into the apartment complex. “Well just come by if you wanna see her.”

                         “Who?”

                         Harry put the car in park. “The cat, dummy.”

                         “Oh.” Louis smiled, “Yeah, I’ll come by. –thanks for bringing me home.”

                         Harry saluted him, “no problem.” He opened the trunk, “hope you and Liam stop fighting.”

                         “So do I.” Louis sighed. “Could I stay at your place if we don’t?”

                         “Ha! You wish.” Harry snapped at him. “I’m getting laid tonight buddy.”

                         Louis’ jaw fell a little along with his heart. “Oh, oh yeah!” He laughed it off. “I forgot, girlfriend –sex. Have to have sex with girls.” Louis waved his hand up and down. “Banging all night.”

                         Harry stared strangely at him. “Yeah, so I guess you could just come by and see the cat.”

                         “Yes! Yeah! Of course! I’ll be there!” Louis tripped getting out of the car. He poked his head inside, “uh, could you open the trunk.”

                         “I already did.”

                         “Oh.” Louis looked over the car. “I see.” He winked, “well, thanks. Hope you have great girlfriend and boyfriend sex.”

                         “Hey!” Louis paused before closing the door. “Your eyes look really nice today.”

                         “What?”

                          “Sounds kind of gay when I say it but I had talked about it with Amethyst and you have really nice eyes.” Harry shrugged with one hand on the wheel. “I never noticed how beautiful they were.”

                         Louis stared wide eyed at the man. Was this actually real? “Beautiful?”

                         Harry rolled his eyes, “whatever. I can say a guy is beautiful, it’s just a compliment.”

                         “No!” Louis crawled back inside causing Harry to back up. “It’s not gay at all.” Louis’s eyes shined in the dim sun. “Thank you for the compliment. Your eyes are beautiful too.” Harry’s expression was unreadable but Louis stayed where he was until Harry’s hand separated their faces.

                         Harry chuckled, “thanks, man. I guess I’ll see you later.”

                         “Yeah.” Louis squeezed his legs together. “See you.”

-

“Hey babe.” Harry sat on the edge of his bed before putting on his shoes. “You still coming over?”

“Yes,” Amethyst yawned. “Sorry I just woke up.”

“No, I’m sorry. I was just asking because I was going to pick you up.”

“Okay.” She hummed. “How was your day?”

“Good.” He slipped on the other combat boot. “I woke up, mediated a little.” He sat up. “I took Louis to school today.” Harry laughed, “He was quiet today. I swear he’s so feathery in the morning you know? Just so soft and sweet, like marshmallows. So weird, dude.”

“Mmhm.”

“He was outside of my classroom today. He got in a fight with his roommate so I took him home.” Harry walked to his bathroom to put up his hair. “His eyes looked real nice today. They were blue and kind of grey. He was quiet in the afternoon too.”

“Mm.”

“He has his moments. I wanna read more on him. I want learn more about him. I’m gunna try and see if he wants the cat I found at school.” Harry laughed to himself. “That was the second time I met him. He was stuck in a tree cause he was trying to save a cat, isn’t that something?”

Amethyst gave a small giggle. “He is a sweet boy.”

“Yeah and he’s also a weird one.” Harry looked in his fridge for some water. “He’s so interesting. He told me his ex-girlfriend had a hedgehog.”

“Ex-girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I wanna meet her. I wanna know what type of person she would be.”

“How’d they break up?”

“He said it was mutual but I didn’t want to pry.”

“Oh.”

“He wanted to sleep over actually but I said no cause you’re coming.” Harry smiled, “and you’re all mine tonight.”

Amethyst coughed softly. “Um, maybe I could come by tomorrow instead.”

“What?” Harry pouted. “Why?”

“I feel really tired and I kind of feel feverish –I’ll be better tomorrow then we’ll see each other.”

“Aw, come on. We don’t have to do anything –I’ll go over there and take care of you, babe.”

“No, Harry. I love you for it, but I’ll drive over there around lunch time, okay?”

Harry sighed, “Alright –lunch time?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, then I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tell Louis I said hello, okay?”

“I will.” Harry smiled, “I guess he can sleep over tonight then. He’s gunna be ecstatic and this time I’ll be ready for him.” Harry opened his water bottle. “No blanket –I’ll make sure the TV is on.”

She hummed to herself. “Okay Harry… I love you.”

-

                         Louis stood in nothing but pajama pants and a pout. “I’m here to see the animal.”

                         Harry laughed and motioned him in. The bartender was still dressed in work clothes. He closed the door with a yawn, “she’s in that cage.”

                         Louis trotted over then bent down, “How was work?”

                         “Good, I’m tired.”

                          “That’s good –hmph, I knew it.”

                         “Hey,” Harry warned, “she’s not ugly.”

                         “No,” Louis shook his head. “This is the cat I was trying to save that one time.” He glared at her. “I don’t want this dumb animal.”

                         Harry kicked him. “You’re a dumb animal.”

                         “Hey!” Louis kicked back. “You’re wearing shoes!”

                         Harry kept on pushing Louis around with his shoe. “Don’t call her a dumb animal.”

                         “Meh!” Louis slapped Harry’s shoe away from his bare top. “I took a shower!”

                         “‘Meh, meh, meh’.” Harry mocked continuing to shove him. “You make such stupid noises.”

                         Louis laid on the cold floor ignoring Harry until he stopped. “Are you done being a child?”

                         Harry bent down, “maybe –do you want her or not?”

                         “I don’t know.” Louis stuck his finger in the cage. The cat didn’t make any sort of movement. “Welp, I give up.” Louis stood up. “She hates me.”

                         “What? She didn’t even do anything?”

                         “Exactly.” Louis’ face was straight. “Which means I’m hated so no, I don’t want it.”

                         “She.”

                         “She, he, it –no thank you.”

                         “Come on. –I’m not here enough to take care of her.”

                         “Well, I’ll feed her and stuff butt she’s not coming in my apartment. Anyway, Liam said no and then punched me in the back.”

                         “In the back?”

                         “Yeah.” Louis frowned showing Harry the back of his shoulder. “You see it?”

                         “No.”

                         “Well, it hurts.”

                         “Would you come feed her and clean her litter box?”

                         “The shit box? Ew.” Louis shrugged, “I guess.”

                         “Seriously?”

                         “Yes!” Louis groaned. “Are you gunna give me the key to your apartment?”

                         “I don’t know yet.” Harry crossed his arms. “Maybe I’ll just let you crawl through the window like a dumb animal.”

                         Louis stared at Harry with puckered lips, “rude.”

                         “Hm, maybe I should ask Liam.”

                         “Liam hates cats.”

                         “Hm.” Harry rubbed his chin. “For a month. I think Zayn might take her.”

                         “Who?”

                         “A friend.”

                         “Well, then!” Louis marched over to the door. “This was pointless and now I am going to sleep.”

                         Harry chewed away at his cheek. “Want to sleep over?”

                         Louis turned around slowly with a large grin on his face. “Is this real?”

                         “No, never mind –get out.”

                         “Ooh! Ooh! I will, I will.”

                         “I regret it already.”

                         “But what about Amethyst?”

                         “She’s feeling kind of sick so she’s gunna come tomorrow.”

                         “Oh, I hope she feels better.”

                         “She says hi.”

                         Louis nodded shyly, “hi.”

                         Harry stared him up and down, “you got a tummy on you, huh.”

                         Louis looked down at his belly. “Why yes I do.”

                         Harry smirked, “That’s nice.” He turned around. “You could sleep over if you want.”

                         “Yay!” He bounced around for a few seconds. “I’ll go bring my stuff!”

                         “Why’d you a Liam fight anyway?”

                         Louis calmed down. “No reason.”

-

“You destroyed the kitchen and spent forty dollars on garbage!”

“I’m sorry! I felt bad about Harry and I wanted to bake him homemade muffins because the ones I made last time were all flat!”

“Just buy a two dollar box you bastard! That forty was for groceries!”

“I wanted them to be from here!” Louis pointed at his chest. “Isn’t that what’s important?”

“I’m going to drop kick you.”


	13. Green&Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the Day together AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am finding prompts and writing them cause I can. if people like them enough i will continue the prompt into a story. Yay.  
> *****I figured out what I'm doing. All the chapters I write will blend into a story. Every chapter will just be a prompt in the story. Feel me? If not, you'll get it.
> 
> I dont own 1d
> 
> also on tumblr

-

                “How did this happen?”

                Louis giggled silently. “How did it not.”

                Harry stared at the dark ceiling. “I feel like I’ve been tricked somehow.”

                “Well,” Louis curled deeper into the thick blankets. “Nothing we can do about it now.”

                “Yeah.” Harry rolled on his side. “You’re infuriating.”

                Louis rolled on his side to face Harry. “I know.” He snickered into the comforter. “But I’m also going to be taking care of that dumb animal.” Louis shook with joy. “So, I win this round.”

                “Shut up.” Harry closed his eyes. “And look the other way.”

                “Why!”

                “Cause you’re ugly.”

                “Hey!” Louis slapped him under the blanket. “Don’t say rude things! Mean ass! –Hmph! I thought you said I was beautiful.”

                “I said your eyes were beautiful.”

                “Hm, well same thing.”

                “Very different actually.”

                Louis blushed softly. “So, you think I’m ugly, for real.”

                Harry covered Louis’ eyes with his large hand. “It doesn’t matter what I think, go to sleep.”

                “Kay.” Louis pressed his lips together before rolling on his other side and way from Harry. “Night.”

                “Don’t take it so harsh.”

                “I’m not.” Damn Louis’ voice for cracking.

                Harry scooted closer to him, “relax, sleep is supposed to feel good. Don't go to sleep bothered.”

                Louis took a deep breath. “Okay…”

                “There you go.” Harry’s voice was way too low for Louis’ bottom half. He took his own deep breath. “Goodnight.”

                Louis kept his eyes closed tight. His stomach hurt in the best way possible, he didn’t want it to go away.

-

                “Hey beautiful.” Harry yawned before picking up his tooth brush. “Good morning.”        

                “Good morning, Harry.” Amethyst spoke over the speaker phone. “How did you sleep?”

                “Really good actually.” Harry moved the phone onto the counter. “How about you, how are you feeling?”

                “Good, I’m better.”

                “I’m so happy to hear.”

                “Um, Louis slept over?”

                “Yeah.” Harry smiled putting tooth paste on his brush. “He’s still asleep. He sleeps like a baby.” Harry went to brushing. “Bastard. He said he’d only take care of the cat if I let him sleep in my bed.” Harry laughed with a filled mouth. “And there he is, sleeping his life away.”

                “No morning wake up?”

                “Nope.” Harry spit. “He’s just living the life. –He’s the quietest sleeper. He doesn’t make a sound, he doesn’t even move from his position. –So, it was alright.”

                Amethyst smiled from behind the receiver. “That’s beautiful.”

                “Yeah…” Harry rinsed his mouth. “So, when are you coming by, my pretty flower?”

                “Mm, that’s why I called.”

                “Oh no.”

                “Uh, yeah –I’m sorry. I have to go into work today and you know how awful my shifts are.”

                “Why did you do nursing again?”

                She laughed, “The same reason you took on Psychology.”

                “To help people.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

                “Tomorrow, okay?”

                Harry picked up the phone taking it off speaker. “Fine. Have a good day.”

                “You too, what are you doing to do?”

                “Chores I guess.” Harry shrugged, “have to run errands.”

                “You should take Louis with you.”

                “Ha!” Harry walked out of the bathroom. “He’s a lot to handle.”

                “Yeah,” Her voice was low. “But you’ll make him happy. He likes being with you.”

-

                “Good morning, Mr. sleeps a lot.”

                Louis stretched. “Shut up, ass face.” He looked over harry. “Your hair is down.” Louis got closer. “Your hair is actually really long.”

                “Yes. Mr. observant.”

                Louis glared. “And you stink.” He moved away, “and you’re sweating.”

                “I went for a morning jog.”

                “A what?”

                “A jog! J-O-G. Jog. I thought you were trying to be a teacher.”

                “I know what a jog is –rude! But why? Who goes jogging in the morning? That’s evil.”

                “Try it sometime.” Harry chuckled pulling his shirt over his head. “It makes your body feel good.”

                Louis looked away quickly but not too quick. “Showing off your ‘body’?” Harry’s body was fucking ridiculous. Oh my God.

                “That’s what eating right and exercising does for you.” Harry poked Louis’ pudge tummy before waking by. “You wouldn’t know anything about that.”

                “Hey!” Louis lifted his shirt squeezing his stomach. “This is beauty at its finest!”

                Harry laughed walking toward his bathroom. “I never said it wasn’t.” Louis clammed up. “I’m going to shower. I bought you breakfast when I ran to the store.” Harry threw his shirt over his shoulder. “It’s a pizza Hot Pocket. –Oh, and I bought cat food so feed the ‘dumb animal’.  Thanks.”

-

                “Amethyst thinks I should let you do errands with me.” Harry sipped on a green smoothie. “What do you think?”

                “Yes!” Louis spoke with stuffed cheeks. “Yes! Yes!”

                “Ew!” Harry moved away. “You’re spitting red shit everywhere! Finish eating!”

                Louis nodded vigorously before swallowing. “I want to! I have to study but that can wait!”

                “Eh,” Harry leaned on the counter. “I don’t know, you’re annoying sometimes.”

                “But I can be quiet!”

                “It’s not about being quiet.”

                “Then I can be not annoying! I promise! –I feed your dumb animal!”

                Harry hit him almost making him fall off the high stool. “Stop saying that.”

                “You called it one!”

                “I was just mimicking you!”

                “Hmph! Fine! I won’t call her that. Pluto!”

                “Pardon.”

                “Her name is Pluto, okay?” Louis blinked gently at Harry. “Please, I’ll be good.”

                Harry ran his teeth over his bottom lip before pushing Louis’ face away. “Your eyes look really nice today too.”

                Louis grinned smugly, “Yeah?”

                Harry tried holding back a smile. “Yeah, idiot. In the morning they are different.” Harry got close to his face. “They look like the sky with clouds, so weird.”

                Louis tried scooting even closer. “Yours looks like grass.” Louis smiled sweetly. “Green is my favorite color.”

                “Is it?”

                Louis licked his lips. This tension was thick. “It is.”

                “Hm.” Harry pushed Louis’ forehead away. “Mines is purple.”

                “We were having a moment!”

                Harry laughed picking up his drink. “Come on, get ready.”

                “I can come!”

                “No, never mind. I changed my mind.”

-

                “Cocoa Puffs!” Louis moved his eyebrows up and down. “Eh? Eh?”

                “Put that down.”

                “Come on!”

                “It’s for my house and I don’t eat Cocoa Puffs.” Harry removed the box from his fingers and put it back on the shelf. “So no. If you touch something else you’re gunna buy it.”

                “But I have no money.”

                “So then don’t touch anything else.”

                “Ugh! This is boring!”

                “Not my problem. The walk back to the apartment is about twenty minutes, have fun.”

                “It’s raining!”

                “Walk fast.”

                “Can I sit in the shopping cart at least?”

                “No!” Harry turned around, “what are you –five!”

                “No.” Louis pouted. “But I am small and compact. Liam lets me ride in the shopping cart all the time.”

                “Ugh.”

-

                “Ooh, what about that?”

                “I hate you.”

                “Why? I’m not touching anything.”

                “Yeah, but now you won’t shut the fuck up.” Harry pushed the shopping cart past people who stared. “And I have the stores whole attention on me so that’s just peachy.”

                “Liam doesn’t mind them.” Louis smiled, “you should be more like Liam, just don’t punch me.”

                “I should punch you.” Harry stared at two different types of bacon.

                “Smoked is really good.”

                “Sh.”

                Louis crossed his arms, “So, maybe this is a good time to get to know each other.” Louis chewed on his cheek. “What’s your favorite TV show?”

                “The cooking Channel.” Harry walked into the isle pushing Louis along.

                “Ooh, mine is any cartoon.”

                “Mmhm.”

                “Hm, what’s your last name?”

                “Styles.”

                “That’s stupid.”

                “Oh, and what’s yours?”

                Louis smiled brightly, “Tomlinson.”

                “Yeah, not going to even touch on that.”

-

                “Get –get your foot off my dashboard, Chip!”

                “Calm down, Curly –sheesh.” Louis counted on his fingers. “So, Harry Edward Styles. Loves the cooking channel, working out and humans. Born in February, has one sister. Am I right?”

                “Yeah.” Harry slapped Louis’ knee. “Now get your foot off my dash before I purposely crash.”

                “And what would that do? You’d destroy your car.”

                “No, it would break your knee just before it slams into your mouth.”

                Louis slowly put down his foot, “meanie.”

                “Thank you.” Harry rubbed his eyes. “Jesus, this traffic is awful.”

                “What are we going to do when we get home?”

                “What is this ‘we’ stuff?” Harry laughed loudly. “I’m going to clean my house and you’re going back to yours.”

                “But I like yours.”

                “Oh, do you now? Cause for the past three months you’ve said nothing but bad things.”

                “Like what!”

                “That my apartment stinks!”

                “Yeah, but…” Louis played with his nails. “I can’t smell it anymore.”

                “Smell what?”

                “The bad smell.” Louis shrugged, “I think I got used to it and now it’s not bad anymore. –I hate it but it’s nice.”

                “Louis,” Harry looked at him. “Why did you and your ex break up?”

                “What?”

                “Just tell me.”

                “Um, different goals… different views.”

                “What did she look like? Do you have a picture?”

                “Um,” Louis coughed. Why was Harry asking this? “She was really good looking. Very –dark hair. Um, it was short. She was tall.”

                “Hm.” Harry tapped on the stirring wheel. “I wanna meet her.”

-

                “Use the wood cleaner for the coffee table.”

                “I am!”

                “That’s Windex! Have you ever cleaned in your life?”

                “I use Windex for everything! It says multi-surface!”

                “Just go make the fucking bed.”

                Louis grumbled past Harry, “at least be nice while I’m cleaning your apartment.”

                “I never asked you to, you freak!” Harry rinsed the sink. “I said to go home!”

                “Hush!”

                “Go put the cat on the balcony.”

                “Why!”

                “Cause she shouldn’t be breathing in this stuff.”

                Louis stomped back to the living room. “You’re so needy.”

                “Ha, you must be talking to a mirror.” Harry wiped down the counter tops. “You’re crazy.”

                “I’m taking the cat onto the balcony!” Louis opened the door then closed it. “It’s raining, idiot.”

                “Then just leave the door open!”

                “Here you go, Pluto –dumb animal.” Louis patted the cage, again the cat did not move. “Enjoy the fresh air.” Louis skipped back to the bedroom and looked around. “Where to start, where to start?” Louis tilted his head at the picture of Amethyst and Harry on the dresser top. They were happy together. Louis groaned falling onto the bed. She was such a nice girl and Louis was an asshole. He really –really liked Harry! He wanted to be with Harry and it was never going to happen! Louis kicked his feet up and down. This wasn’t fair. Harry was nothing like what he wanted. Louis wanted a dark skinned, dark haired, bearded bad boy. He didn’t want a pale, long haired –bun having, hippie psychologist but maybe he did.

-

                “Hey, are you done-” Harry closed his eyes briefly at Louis fast asleep. “Seriously?” Harry carefully picked him up and wow, he was still as heavy as the last time. He laid the boy against the pillow he had just woken up from this morning. “Sweet dreams, Chip.” Harry pulled the blanket up to his chin just as Louis liked it. Harry sat on the edge of the bed. He wondered what Louis could be dreaming about. With all the strange things he did while awake what could his mind be like while he was asleep?

                Harry stood up. This kid was way more than he could handle but Harry didn’t mind –not too much.

-

                “I am here to pick up my idiot.”

                Harry smirked, “Louis! Your father!”

                Louis ran over to the door. “Liam!” He pouted, “Liam…”

                “Are you coming home?”

                “Yes,” Louis crawled under Harry’s arm and hugged his friend. “Are you still angry at me?”

                “Yes.” Liam pinched his arm. “But Niall is over and he wants to see you.”

                “Okay.” Louis turned to Harry. “I’m on my way Curly bun man.”

                Harry motioned his thumb inside, “go get your shit.” Louis ran back under his arm and out of sight. 

                “How was your day with Louis?”

                “Uh,” Harry scratched his head, “tough but it was fine.”

                “He grows on you, huh?”

                Harry shrugged as Louis came back, “Somewhat.”

                “I’m ready!”

                “You live right there.”

                Louis shoved him, “thanks for letting me help you today.” Liam grabbed Louis’ things. “I’ll be inside, my feet are getting wet.”

                Louis smiled, “thank you!” He faced Harry, “well, I’ll see you around. Tell Amethyst hi…”

                “I will.” Harry crossed his arms. “Louis William Tomlinson. Loves cartoons and mac and cheese –and hot pockets. Loves sweets and not working out; hates spiders and loves the color green.”

                Louis grinned, “And your favorite color is purple!”

                “Have a good night. Have fun studying.”

                “Night, Curly.”

-

                “So, it went really well with him?”

                “Yeah.” Harry laid in bed staring at the spot where Louis had been. “I learned more about him and him about me.”

                “That’s good.”

                “He says hi.”

                “I send my love.”

                Harry sighed, “I feel exhausted and I still have to go to work.”

                “Louis is one tough cookie then.”

                “Yeah.”

                “What’s something you learned about him?”

                Harry stared at Louis’ pillow. “His favorite color is green.”

                “Oh and did you tell him yours?”

                “Yeah… I told him it was purple.”

                “Is it not?”

                “I don’t know.” Harry covered the pillow with his hand. “I kind of like blue now.”


	14. Trying to Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m in a bad mood, wanna have a drink with me? AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about the direction of this story or any questions in general, lmk. And i will try to answer them. I love you, enjoy
> 
> also on tumblr**

 

                “Ame –Ameth –hey! Let me fucking talk!” Harry slammed a hand on his counter top. “I do want to see you, are you crazy!”

                “I don’t know why you’re getting angry and shouting but now I can definitely say I don’t want to see you.”

                “Amethyst, come on! I said I was just taking him to his internship! I can get you right after!”

                “And I said that it was fine and I would see you some other time! I never said you didn’t wanna see me! I said that you’ve been too busy with Louis to see me!”

                “I haven’t been too busy with anyone, babe!” Harry stood up, “please, I want to see you. I miss you.”

                “Harry, you’re helping out Louis, it’s okay. We have so many chances to see each other, alright? Just take him where he needs to go and we’ll talk later.”

                “Ame-“

                “Harry, I’m done.”

                “A-“

                “I’m done, Harry. He needs to go to his internship, take him. It’s important.” She sighed. “And later tonight we’ll talk.”

                “About what?”

                “We’ll just talk.”

                “Talk about what, Amethyst!”

                “About you and Louis!”

                “What about Louis and me?” Harry scrunched his eyebrows, “what about us?”

                “Nothing, can we just talk later? I’m tired, I just got home from a fourteen hour shift.”

                “Just tell me.”

                “Harry,” she pleaded. “Leave it alone, we’ll talk later.”

                “Louis hasn’t done anything wrong, Amethyst.”

                The girl groaned, “You’re defending him when I haven’t accused him of anything. –Have a good day, Haz.”

-

                Louis fidgeted uneasily in the passenger seat. “Um –Harry.”

                “What.”

                “Uh.” Louis played with his fingers. “Did I do something wrong?”

                “No.” Harry drove with his brows furrowed and one hand gripping the wheel.

                “Oh.” Louis brought one knee to his chest. “I’m sorry if I bothered you, I won’t ask you to take me any-”

                “What are you doing tonight?”

                “Uh –I-”

                “You go to school tomorrow?”

                “No.”

                “Wanna have a drink with me?”

                “Oh, like water?”

                “No,” Harry squinted at the road. “Like alcohol. –You liked the screwdriver, right?”

                “Yes.” Louis blushed, “Harry, what happened?”

                “Drink with me, tonight. Just you and me.”

                Louis shuddered, “okay.” He smiled to himself. “I’d love to.”

-

                “Liam!” Louis gorilla walked into his roommate’s room. “Liam!”

                “Calm down before I call the zoo.” Liam flipped a page in his book. “What is it?”

                “I’m sleeping over Harry’s again!” Louis jumped onto the soft bed. “And we’re drinking.”

                “Oh cool.” Liam sat up. “Can I come?”

                “No!” Louis growled. “He said it was going to just be me and him.”

                “You sure that’s what he said.”

                “I’m positive.” Louis got up and jumped around. “Oh my goodness!” He twirled. “I can’t believe this is happening, Liam!”

                “And you don’t think that it’s weird that all of a sudden he wants to hang out?”

                “Nope!” Louis opened his mouth into a wide smile. “I think he’s fallen for my devilish charm and good looks.”

                Liam stood up. “So much for two of those things.”

                “Butt!”

                “Well, have fun. I can fuck someone again since you’re not going to be here.”

                “That’s a great way of seeing things!” Louis patted his back. “Good job, Liam.”

                “Idiot. Make sure you take your tooth brush.”

                “Maybe he’ll kiss me tonight.”

                “He still has a girlfriend, Louis.”

                Louis snapped, “Dammit, that’s right.”

                Liam smiled at him, “idiot.”

-

                “Add orange juice.”

                “This much?”

                Harry smiled, “a little more.”

                “Okay –oh no.” Louis stared big eyed at the drink that barely spilled over. “How am I going to stir it?”

                Harry laughed pulling the long spoon from Louis’ fingers. “Well, if you were a bartender you would just stir it and let it spill.” He got behind Louis and pushed him closer to the drink. “We get to just sip from the top.” And Louis did. He may have laughed a little spilling some anyway but he slurped from the top of the long glass before taking the spoon back.

                “And now I stir.” He stirred spilling the drink anyway. “Ugh.”

                Harry put a hand over Louis’. “Just stick it in and out of the glass, don’t actually stir it.” Louis’ face felt weird but he didn’t feel nervous, Louis felt relaxed. He didn’t feel like he was bothering Harry today. The man had been weird all day and even weirder right now. Harry was laughing and smiling. He was being really nice to Louis and even changed the sheets on the bed to new ones. He said he wanted Louis to sleep on good clean sheets. They played with Pluto for a little until the cat got bored of them. Louis helped him burn some lavender and Harry ordered them pizza for dinner. They didn’t even fight once! Louis didn’t know if this was a joke or a miracle but he also didn’t really care.

                “Cheers.” Harry lifted his drink to the air and clanked it against Louis’.

                “Cheers…” Louis chewed his lip before taking a sip from his cup. He couldn’t let himself get drunk and not remember anything. He had to remember everything tonight! “So,” He coughed moving his way over to Harry’s couch. “How was your day?”

                “Not good.” Harry sat beside him, gin and tonic in hand. He sighed loudly, “Amethyst seemed annoyed today because I was taking you to your internship.”

                Louis’s stomach fell.

                “Don’t worry.” Harry shook his head. “Don’t even think anything of it. I haven’t seen her in like a month in a half. It sucks, you know.”

                “Yeah.” Louis tapped his nails against his glass. “Does she hate me?”

                “Naw,” Harry smiled. “She talks about you a lot.”

                “Oh.” Louis blushed. “That’s good.”

                “So,” Harry sipped on his drink. “Tell me about you –more about you.”

                “Like?”

                Harry shoved his knee, “come on, man. You always have something to say.”

                Louis smiled, “I feel happy here.”

                “Where?”

                “In your house.” Louis scratched his leg. “We haven’t fought all day and I’m really happy.”

                Harry just stared, it looked like he wanted to speak but wasn’t sure of what to say. “You’re right, we haven’t.” He rolled his neck. “It’s just been a long day and I’m sure you’re tired, I am. I’m sorry for even asking you to come over.”

                “No!” Louis reached out for Harry. “No! I was so happy when you freaking asked me, you have no idea.” Louis’ toes curled. “You just seemed off in the morning so I was a little worried.”

                Harry chuckled. “I don’t know, relationships are tough.”

                “Yep.” Louis nodded. “They are.”

                “What about that girl you like?” Harry sat up. “What is she like?”

                “Uh,” Louis cleared his throat. “Nice, funny, um she is smells nice.”

                Harry laughed, “oh, great explanation. Do you have a picture?”

                “No…” Louis smiled awkwardly. “I don’t.”

                “That’s alright, you guys are not dating right?”

                “Um, no. Not at all. She is just a really cool person and I like her a lot.”

                “That’s awesome. Amethyst is absolutely amazing. She’s understanding and sweet and smart.” Harry looked at the floor. “I just feel like she doesn’t want to be with me anymore, you know?”

                “Why?” Louis’ voice hurt. “No way, she loves you, she really loves you.”

                “Yeah?”

                “Yes.” Louis sat uneasily. “She really does.”

                “Thanks.” Harry smiled. “So what else should I know about you?”

                “What do you wanna know?”

                “I don’t know, depends on what my friend wants to tell me.”

                “F –friend?” Louis squealed making Harry choke on his drink. “We’re finally friends!”

                Harry shrugged, “yeah.” He rubbed his throat. “Do you not wanna be?”

                “Oh, you know I wanna be.” Louis swallowed down some of his drink before setting it down. He cracked his knuckles. “You’re never gunna get rid of me now, Mr. Styles.”

                Harry rolled his eyes, smile playing on his lips. “I didn’t plan on it.”

-

                “And then Liam kicked me down a hill and I rolled onto a rock and that is how I ended up in the hospital the first time.”

                Harry pressed his lips together. “Liam hits you a lot, huh?”

                “Yeah,” Louis smiled. “Kinda like it.”

                “You what?” Harry kicked him with a loud laugh. “You like it?”

                “Kind of, I got used to it.” Louis kicked him back. “Well, that’s how I didn’t die.”

                “Yeah, but you broke your arm.”

                Louis lifted a finger, “yes, but I could have been bitten by a spider and died.” Louis lifted up his second drink. “Thanks to my friend for kicking me down a hill, I survived.”

                “That’s the best story I have ever heard.”

                Louis grinned, “Why, thank you.”

                Harry stood up with a small wobble in his step. “I’m making myself another one. Do you want one?”

                Louis held up his Screwdriver. “I’m not done.”

                Harry smirked, “stop babysitting your drink, asshole.”

                “Babysitting?”

                “Yeah, when you just hold onto it.”

                “Oh. No! I love it, I just don’t want to get too drunk like last time.”

                “Go ahead.” Harry picked up his bottle of gin. “Go fucking crazy. Tonight we are free.”

                “To do what?”

                “Do anything you want.” Harry poured it over ice. “I’ll take care of you in the morning.”

-

                “Do –do you think that I could ever –ever be a real teacher?”

                “Of course, Louis.” Harry put a warm hand on his shoulder. “You’re becoming a teacher.”

                “I know, I know.” Louis leaned into the touch. “I’m –I just –my ex said that I shouldn’t be one.”

                “Why?” Harry’s hand fell onto Louis’ leg. “You’d,” He burped softly. “You’d be a great teacher.”

                “He said that he’d take care of me instead.”

                “He?” Harry lifted Louis’ drooping face. “Don’t you mean her?”

                “Yeah, yeah –she.” Louis nodded, “sorry.”

                Harry smiled patting Louis’ head. “You’re wasted.” He put down his drink almost falling in the process. “Let’s go to bed.”

                Louis blinked slowly. “No.”

                “Yes, come on.”

                Louis placed his empty cup on the floor. “I’ll stay here, you can sleep on your bed.” Louis curled into the warm couch. “Sweet dreams.”

                Harry swayed before kneeling next to Louis. “Goodnight.” A comforting arm wrapped over Louis’ waist. “You’re going to be a great teacher.” Harry laid his head onto Louis’ side, “sweet dreams.”

-

                “Jesus.” Harry blinked quickly before lifting his head. He looked around slowly. “Hey.” His voice was hoarse. “You okay.” Louis was sleeping soundly. Not a sound coming from him, like always. Harry stood up slowly. “Time, time.” He fell over twice before catching himself the third time.

                He stumbled into his bedroom reaching for his phone. 5:13 AM. He sat on the bed looking through his messages and missed calls. His head may have hurt but he definitely remembered last night with Louis. He had so much fun and he couldn’t remember the last time he got drunk. You would think, with him being a bartender, that he would get drunk more often. Last night had been great. Louis was a type of comfort that made him feel hot and cold at the same time. When he wasn’t fighting with him, Louis was a soft pillow.

                “Amethyst.” He read aloud. “Amethyst, Amethyst, Amethyst… Damn.” She had called like ten times. Harry groaned closing his eyes before re opening them. He put the phone to his ear letting it ring away. Once, then twice and a third time until it went to voice mail. Harry laid back on the bed and scrolled through his messages.

_Hey, you alright?_

_Tried calling again, checking up on you._

_Well, you’re probably with Louis. I wanted you to talk to about something. Call me asap._

_Okay, so I’ve called a bunch. Louis likes you and I know he does. You don’t but you’ll find out. It’s okay that he likes you cause he’s a great guy and at first everything was fine but now somethings changed and I’m trying to deal Harry_

_I really am but it’s hard and I feel us pulling away. I know we are and its been since louis came in the picture and I don’t know if you understand what I’m getting at but I hope you do. I’m coming over tonight. We have to talk in person_

_I still hope you’re safe. Love you._

                Harry read over the message a few times, a few hundred it felt like. He carefully put the phone on the bed and sat up. Louis? Louis liked him? Louis wasn’t –gay? And if Louis was gay that was fine but Louis liked a girl?  Nice, good smelling girl? Louis was bisexual, maybe? But he didn’t like Harry, no way. Harry would have noticed. The man sat on the edge of the bed for twenty minutes before making a move. And in all that time and in all that thinking he didn’t once think about his relationship and he didn’t once think about trying to call Amethyst again. All Harry could think about was Louis had said last night and how much they had laughed and about what he could be dreaming about.

                When he came back to the living room, Louis was still asleep. He looked so peaceful and Harry wanted to shake him awake and beg for an answer of any kind but Louis wasn’t moving and he was barely making noise and he looked too perfect to move. So Harry knelt beside him, he laid his head back on Louis’ side and went right back to sleep.

-

                “Mmm.” Louis groaned softly. His mouth was so dry. He looked down at Harry who began moving. The man carefully sat up, his hair a complete mess. Louis reached out to pat down Harry’s hair. Had Harry slept beside him all night?

                “Good morning.”

                Harry didn’t speak. His body swayed back and forth. He rubbed his eyes before opening his mouth. “Louis, are you gay?”


	15. Bye and Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession gone wrong AU. (It was hard to think of an AU, sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about the direction of this story or any questions in general, lmk. And i will try to answer them. I love you, enjoy
> 
> also on tumblr**

 

                  “It’s not that I don’t want you to work or get an education, baby.” Jeffery grabbed his boyfriend’s face. “I just don’t see why you would need to when I can take care of you.”

                  Louis moved his boyfriend’s hands away. “I know that but I want to.” He sighed. “I want to be a teacher.”

                  “See and then you want to go for something you don’t even like.”

                  “So!” He turned around. “I want to teach.”

                  “Children?” Jeffery sat Louis down. “You hate kids, Louis.”

                  “I don’t care, Jeffery! Jesus Christ!’

                  “Relax.” The older man ran a hand over Louis’ hair. “If you want to work or go to school or whatever, I will support you –I guess.”

                  “See,” Louis stood up. “This is the problem. I need full support or none.”

                  “I’m not going to give you all my support, Louis. If I need you to work or something I would let you know.”

                  “What? So now what?” Louis shrugged angrily. “You just wait til I need to and then I start my life?”

                  “It’s not that babe.” Jeffery rubbed his eyes. “I’m tired. Look, do it, go to school and I’ll pay for everything, alright.”

                  “No.” Louis stomped his foot. “I don’t want that from you! I just want you to say you support me!”

                  “I can’t do that because I don’t fully support it.” He pressed his lips together. “I’m sorry, baby, I just don’t.”

                  Louis nodded, tears brimming his eyes. “I’m sorry too.”

-

                  “What?”

                  “Dude,” Harry rubbed his head. “Just tell me, honestly.”

                  Louis’ chest was tight. “Who told you?”

                  Harry looked away from him, “do you like me?”

                  “Not all gay people like people caus-“

                  “Do you like me, Louis, seriously?”

                  Louis’ eyes were stuck on the coffee table. “Yeah.”

                  “Oh.”

                  “I’m sorry, did –what –I’m so sorry.”    

                  “No. It’s –its fine.” Harry stood up slowly. “You have no reason to apologize.” He paced slowly. “Um, okay. Since when?”

                  “This isn’t okay.” Louis stood up, “who told you?”

                  “Amethyst.”

                  “Oh God.” Louis closed his eyes. “I knew it.”

                  “You knew.”

                  “I kind of knew she knew.” Louis turned his feet inward. “I’m gunna go home.”

                  “How long did you like me for?”

                  “After we got stuck in the elevator.”

                  “Jesus.”

                  “Harry, I’m so fucking sorry.”

                  “No, no. It’s okay.” The man looked so distraught. “I’m just really surprised.”

                  “I’m leaving.” Louis quickly scurried to Harry’s room in search for his things. Louis hoped in some cosmic, strange sort of way that Harry would chase him and grab him and kiss him. But when Louis turned around Harry was sat, head in hands, on the couch. Liam was right, this wasn’t a story or a movie –this was real and in real life the gay boy does not get the straight one.

                  “Thank you.” Louis was going to cry and he should just leave now. “I had fun.”

                  “I don’t hate you.”

                  Louis nodded, “okay.”

                  Harry was silent for a while. “What about the ‘girl’ you liked.”

                  “It was you.”

                  Harry didn’t say anything after that and that was Louis’ cue to leave.

-

                  “Liam.” Louis dragged his feet to his roommate’s bedroom.

                  “Sh, my show’s on.” Liam sat warmly in his bed, his TV playing low.

                  “Liam.” Louis tried again, this time with a crack in his throat. “Liam, I’m sad.”

                  The man looked up with a tilt in his head. “Louis.” His eyes dimmed softly. “Oh, Louis, what happened?”

                  Louis’ lips wobbled and were probably purple. He rocked back and forth on his heel. “Li –Liam. My body hurts and I’m so sad.” Louis didn’t let his tears fall just yet.

                  “Come here, Lou.” Liam opened up his blanket but Louis didn’t move. He simply sat on the floor and covered his face. A small whine came from his lips, “Liam, he hates me!” He looked up at the ceiling. “Oh, God why.”

                  Liam carefully got off the bed to comfort his friend. He knlet beside him, holding Louis’ head against his chest. “Hurts real bad?”

                  “So bad…”

-

                  “You look awful.”

                  Harry opened the door wider for his girlfriend to enter. He nodded, “Yeah.”

                  “You never messaged me or called back. Did you get my message?”

                  Harry didn’t look at her for too long. “Yeah, I got it.”

                  Amethyst sat on the couch. “And?”

                  “I asked him.”

                  She crossed a leg over the other. “Harry, did you do something stupid?”

                  “I think so.”

                  Amethyst pinched the bridge of her nose. “Please don’t tell me you told him something mean.”

                  “I didn’t –I didn’t.” Harry’s voice was low. “I didn’t, I just asked him but –but I couldn’t talk.”

                  Amethyst licked her lips. “Harry, let’s break up.”

                  Harry looked up at her through his lashes. “Excuse me?”

                  “Break up.” She rubbed her nose. “I cried all night and all morning so I’m not going to cry now. Let’s break up.”

                  Harry dragged his feet closer to her. “Why in the fuck are you breaking up with me?”

                  Amethyst clutched her purse. “I love you and I want the bes –best-” She cleared her throat. “I want the best for you always. We’ve always said –said we wanted the best for each ot –other and I think Louis is your best.”

                  Harry’s eyes grew. “I’m not gay, Amethyst. I don’t like Louis.”

                  “Yes you do.”

                  “No, I don’t.”

                  “Yes you do.”

                  “Amethyst!” He grabbed onto the couch arm. “I don’t fucking like him! Are you fucking kidding me! You’re breaking up with me cause of Louis when I feel nothing for him!”

                  She stared at her lap. “Harry, I’m not stupid.”

                  “No you aren’t, but you are fucking wrong!” He threw both hands down. “How can you even say that and break up with me for something only I would know! Fuck!” He slammed his fist into the couch. “Come the fuck on! I love you!”

                  “Harry-”

                  “I love you!”

                  “Was I wrong about him being gay?”

                  Harry’s breathing was rough.

                  “Was I wrong about him liking you –did you ask him that?”

                  Harry took a thick gulp.

                  “Okay, so I was right.” She wiped a stray tear. “Why would I be wrong about this?”

                  “Because you are fucking wrong.” Harry spoke with clenched teeth. “I don’t like Louis! I’m not gay.”

                  “I guess you can say it like that. You aren’t gay but you do like Louis, Harry. You just don’t want to admit it.” She smiled, a couple of tears coming down her dark cheeks. “You constantly talk about him and when you do it’s like nothing else matters. When you guys interact its actually really beautiful.” She sniffled, “and I’ve come to accept it and it doesn’t change that I love you! I love you, Harry, and you love me. I know you do, but it’s okay to love two people.” She grabbed onto Harry’s arm. “And it’s okay if you just don’t know it yet.”

                  Harry was speechless aside for some small sounds that escaped his mouth.

                  “I don’t hate you for liking someone else but I cannot be second to someone. Things happen and feelings are unstable and you know this, Harry.” She smiled sadly. “You would be the best person to know this and this is one of the many reasons I love you so much.” She shook her head. “But even psychology majors need a push in the right direction sometimes.”

                  Harry touched her face. “I still love you.”

                  “I know.” She hugged him. “And so do I, so let’s help each other like we always have. This is me wanting only good things for you, Haz.”

                  “Don’t do this.”

                  “Harry.” She pressed her lips together and slowly moved away. “What color are my eyes?”

                  “What?”

                  “What color are my eyes?”

                  “Amethyst-”

                  “Haz, what color are my eyes?”

                  “Brown!”

                  “What do they look like?”

                  “Amethyst, please.”

                  “What do my eyes look like?”

                  “Like wood, like, I don’t know! Chocolate!”

                  “What color are Louis’ eyes.”

                  “This isn’t about him!”

                  “Stop being so fucking stubborn! What color are his eyes!”

                  “Blue!”

                  “What do they look like?”

                  “Like –like the sky with no clouds, they look like the ocean in one of those beaches on the pictures in magazines! They’re soft and in the morning, they’re different! Why are you asking me this?”

                  She smiled with a single hand on Harry’s shoulder. “That’s all I needed. Do you hear yourself?”

                  “I don’t understand!”

                  “You’ll thank me.” She hugged him, “I’m always here for you, Harry. I just can’t be there for you like he can.”

-

                  “Is, uh, Louis here?”

                  “Nope.” Liam shook his head. “He’s um, visiting his aunt.”

                  “Didn’t he see her last weekend?”

                  Liam smiled simply nodding. “He loves his aunt.”

                  “Alright,” Harry licked his lips. “Let him know I came by.”

                  “Will do.” Liam smiled. “We should drink some time –ow.”

                  “What?”

                  “Nothing.” He grinned painfully. “I’ll let him know.”

                  “Thanks.”

                  Liam closed the door softly before slapping Louis all the way to the couch. “You asshole! Don’t kick me!”

                  “Don’t ask him to have a drink!” Louis hissed.

                  “Louis,” Liam huffed trying to calm down. “It’s been two months, man. Two fucking months. I think he thinks you don’t even live here anymore which would be a better fucking lie!”

                  “It’s been a month and eighteen days actually!” Louis shielded himself from Liam’s fast hands. “You promised to be there for me!”

                  “Yes, but how can I if you’re not giving me any good lies! I’ve lied about you going to your aunts, even though you don’t have an aunt and about being sick. Anyway, he’s coming to see you! He doesn’t hate you and I don’t think he ever did!”

                  “I just don’t want to face him.” Louis shrugged, “I prefer to watch him from afar.”

                  “Yeah, stalker. He’s going to see you one day and then you’re gunna be embarrassed.”

                  “Never, because I hide really good.”

                  “Creep.” Liam stretched. “You need to talk to him soon cause this is ridiculous and I’m tired of lying.”

                  “Meh.”

                  “Ugh, Louis.” Liam grabbed his shoes from the floor.

-

                  “Uh, can I help you?”

                  The man at Harry’s door peeked his head in a little. “Uh, do I have the wrong house?”

                  Harry lifted an eyebrow, “depends on who you’re looking for.”

                  “Louis –Louis Tomlinson.”

                  Harry opened the door wider. “Yeah, this is the wrong place. –Uh, it’s the one right there.” Harry pointed to the door. “But he’s not there right now.”

                  “You sure?” The man questioned looking at his phone. “He just texted me that he was?” He smiled, “it’s cool, I’ll just knock. Thanks.”

                     
                  “Yeah… no problem.” Harry stepped out of his apartment slowly. Louis wasn’t home or Liam lied.

                  “Aye, Liam!” the man hugged him. “Louis’ here right?”

                  “Yeah, of course. He’s just watching TV. Come in, man, it’s been forever.”

                  Harry watched the man vanish behind Louis’ door and he couldn’t help but feel a deep pinch of anger flood his body. Was this asshole serious right now? Harry quickly closed his door and stomped back to Louis’ door. He knocked once, not getting a response and knocked once more.

                  “Haha, I know –yes, oh shit.” Liam’s face fell flat.

                  “He’s not here, right?”

                  “Uh, it’s not my fault.”

                  Harry smiled, “oh, I see.” He looked down at his bare feet, “can I come in?”

                  “Sure…”

                  Harry took a deep breath before stepping inside. 

                  “Harry…” Louis got up from the couch slowly. His hair was shorter, he got a nice hair cut it seemed. He looked the same, petite and tan. His eyes were a darker blue then normal.

                  “Louis.” Harry looked around, “I came a bunch to see you, and I thought you were at your aunts.”

                  “Uh, I –I don’t even know what to say.”

                  “Well, could you not fucking lie? That’d be a great start.”

                  “Your bathroom smells like peaches.” The man that had just been at Harry’s came out of the bathroom. He smiled at Harry, “hi again?”

                  Harry gave him a small salute. “I just wanted to come by and check for myself that you were here.”

                  Louis looked from the man to Harry, “can we talk outside?”

                  “Yeah, that’d be great.”

                  “Um,” He looked at the guy. “Give me a second.”

-

                  “Why the hell are you like hiding from me?”

                  “I’m not hiding.”

                  “Dude, like you completely just disappeared off the face of the earth without a fucking word, like seriously?”

                  “Harry, I’m sorry. I was having a tough time and it happened so fast and I couldn’t face you and I was sad, okay? I didn’t want to bother you and I was just trying to move on.”

                  “Oh, that’s not fucked up or anything.”

                  “I know and Liam told me I should talk to you but I am –honestly, I am a wuss and I was scared.” Louis crumpled his fingers together. “But I am so happy to see you because I was only seeing you from far away and I’m really happy right now I’m trying not to smile because I know you’re mad but I’m so happy.” Louis wiped under his eye quickly, “I’m sorry and I’m sorry you caught me in a lie –lies –multiple lies.”

                  “Just stop.” Harry groaned. “I don’t accept.”

                  “I understand.”

                  “Unless you take me out for lunch.”

                  Louis’ breath caught somewhere in between lunch and take me out. “Okay.” Louis sniffled stepping closer to Harry. “I’ll take you anywhere you want, name it.”

                  “Give me time to think about it.”

                  Louis smiled softly, “okay, okay.” His smile fell. “Um, can you tell Amethyst that I’m sorry and that I’ll leave you alone?”

                  Harry rubbed his ear, “we, uh –well, she broke up with me.”

                  “What?” Louis grabbed his chest, “cause of me! Oh my God, no!”

                  “No, it’s not you. It’s her. She just –wants the best for me and that’s all.”

                  “Why all of a sudden though, it’s not like you like me back so it’s okay!”

                  Harry cleared his throat. “It’s okay, trust me. We’re still friends.”

                  “I’m so sorry, Harry.”

                  Harry shoved him softly. “It’s cool, just don’t bring it up anymore.” Harry backed away. “You can go back inside.”

                  “Um, do want to come back in?”

                  “It’s cool, you have a friend over.”

                  “I know, um-” Louis played with his jeans pocket. “Do you still want to meet my ‘ex-girlfriend’?”

                  “What?”

                  “Cause that guy in there is him.”

-

                  “On the toilet for three days!”

                  “Idiot.” Louis held back a grin. “No one told you to eat four pieces of cake.”

                  Jeffery grabbed Louis by the waist bringing him down to his lap. “Well, no one told you to make such delicious cake.” He tickled him softly. “Best cake ever.”

                  “Meh!”

                  “Meh! Meh!” Jeffery laughed kissing up and down Louis’ arm. “You haven’t changed one bit.”

                  Harry was sat in the lounge chair across from the couch, annoyed and more annoyed. This was Louis’ ex-boyfriend. He was absolutely nothing like Harry had thought. He was really good with Louis though. He assumed the guy would be weird and flamboyant. This guy was built, dark, and pretty handsome. He kind of looked like an asshole too, probably was. But then again, Louis wouldn’t have dated an asshole, but then again he wasn’t dating him anymore. Harry could totally psycho analyze this guy. He was an absolute self-centered, probably spoiled, rich boy that walks over people to get where he’s at. The guy was in suit and tie like if he just came from court or something, a total douchebag.

                  “Where do you work?”

                  Jeffery stopped messing with Louis, finally. He smiled, “I’m a lawyer.”

                  Oh, of course. Harry held up a thumb, “Why did you guys break up again?” Harry was on thin ice and he was ready to skate.

                  Louis cleared his throat scooting off of Jeffery’s lap on onto the couch. “He didn’t want me to be a teacher.”

                  “It wasn’t that, I said you didn’t need to be one because I would take care of you.” He was possessive and probably insecure.

                  Louis rolled his eyes, “oh God. I wanted to do it.”

                  “And I told you to and that I would pay for it.” He wanted to play macho man and was definitely a manipulator. The guy’s motivation for the day was probably brushing his hair while flexing in a mirror.

                  “And I told you that I didn’t need your help and that all I wanted was support.”

                  Jeffery closed eyes, “are we going here.” Self-centered was right. This kid surely had a troubled childhood. He didn’t know how to listen or was taught that he didn’t need to listen only be heard.

                  “It’s your fault.” Louis stood up. “I wasn’t going to be a stay at home mom. Sorry, that’s not me. I am a free spirit, Jeff. And this free spirit, is getting his bachelors in teaching.”

                  “And I completely commend you.” Absolute douchebag.

                  “And,” Louis added loudly. “I did it with support!”

                  Jeffery smirked, “Loubear, Loubear. Feisty as ever.” What did Louis see in this guy, Jesus?

                  Louis smiled smugly standing beside Harry’s chair. “And I’m smart too.”

                  And out of the whole forty minutes Harry had been sitting in the chair, this was the only time he smiled. And Harry could have been wrong about the guy because he was annoyed, (he wasn’t wrong though). But Harry was right about one thing, Louis was one of the most interesting people he’d ever met in his life.


	16. Oh my God.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your credit card was declined and you don’t have enough cash so here’s twenty bucks even though this was clearly supposed to be your treat AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about the direction of this story or any questions in general, lmk. And i will try to answer them. I love you, enjoy
> 
> also on tumblr**

-

 

“Chip.” Harry wanted it to pose as a question but it slid out as more of a surprise.

“I’m here to pick you up.” Louis rolled on the heels of his shoes. “And I’m a little nervous if I’m honest.”

                Harry lifted an eyebrow at him. “Where are we going?”

                Louis cleared his throat and glanced at his hand. “Um, the bakery place we went last time? Unless you wanna go somewhere else!”

                “No… no.” Harry leaned on the door frame. “That’s fine.” He rubbed his chin. “Is there a reason you’re wearing a suit?”

                Louis looked down at his attire, he gulped softly. “I wanna look good for our date.”

                Harry smirked slightly, “Uh, okay.” He laughed. “Okay, Louis. I don’t know why I expected anything less if I’m honest.”

                “Are you ready?”

                “I mean, no? I didn’t even know we were going out anywhere.”

                “Oh God!” Louis grabbed his chest. “You’re busy? Jesus, I knew I should have called.”

                “Chill, chill.” Harry smiled. “I’m not, but yeah you should have.”

                “I know but I was so busy trying to make a reservation.”

                “A what?”

                “Reservation? It’s when you reserve a table somewhere or-”

                Harry pressed his tongue against his cheek, “I know what it is, thank you, but why would you make one for a bakery?”

                “Well, I kind of just asked them to make sure there’s a table available by the window.” Louis shrugged, “The guy said he couldn’t promise anything.” Louis wiped his forehead. “God, it’s hot in this thing.”

                “There –uh, there’s black stuff on your forehead.” Harry carefully reached out to wipe it. “Looks like ink?”

                “Oh God.” Louis looked at his hand. “My notes.”

                “You should probably write your notes on paper not your hand.”

                “No, it was notes for our date.” Louis rubbed his forehead with his clean hand. “I didn’t know what to say and now it’s all gone and now I just told you everything and I’m embarrassed.” Louis stared at the floor big eyed. “It’s really hot.”

                Harry pressed his lips together. “I don’t even know what to say so just come in. I’ll –uh, I’ll get ready.”

-

                “Hi, I’m the one who reserved the table here.”

                The man nodded slowly, “uh, yeah. We don’t really hold tables but you can just grab which ever you like.”

                “Yeah,” Louis blinked quickly. “Sorry. I will let my friend order first.” Louis scooted away from the register. “Go on.”

                Harry smiled awkwardly, “hi.”

                “Hey, what can I get you?”

                “Uh, let me just have the side Caesar, with chicken, and a tomato basil soup.” Harry looked at Louis who was fanning himself with a ripped menu. “Uh,” He slowly looked backed to the cashier. “And a sweet ice tea, please.”

                “Would you like chips with your meal?”

                “No, thank you.”

                “Is that all?”

                Harry cleared his throat at Louis who squinted at the menu above. “Uh, Louis.”

He quickly stopped fanning himself and shuffled toward the line. “Um, I’ll have something new. I’ll take a-” Louis sniffled. “Actually, you know what I’m just going to get my usual.” He nodded to himself. “Yeah, a pulled pork sandwich with a really big drink, the biggest one you have. –Is no one else hot?”

                “We have a large?” The man lifted a plastic cup. “That good?”

                “Yes, it’s perfect.” Louis took it. “How much is that?”

                “Oh, do you want chips?”

                “Salt and vinegar.”

                Harry groaned, “Ugh, gross.”

                “Shut it, salad boy.” Louis pulled out his card. “I’m paying, I get to get whatever I want.” Louis pulled his credit card from his wallet.

                “Alright, it’s going to be 18.97. Will that be credit or debit?”

                “Credit.” Louis swiped his card on the small machine in front of him.

                “Uh, could you swipe it again?”

                “Sure.” Louis did once more, hear a small error sound.

“Hm,” The cashier asked for the card. “I’ll try typing it in.”

                “Thanks.” Louis looked back at the small line forming. “Oh God, we’re those people.”

                Harry shrugged, “You’re ‘those people’; I’m gunna use the bathroom.” The curly haired man walked away from the line and to the restroom.

                “Oh, thank you!” Louis rolled his eyes and looked back to the cashier. “How’s it going?”

                “Uh, it says your card is not going through.”

                Louis chuckled into his hand and slowly let his head fall. “This isn’t happening. Oh my God. I have like six dollars on my debit card.” He covered his mouth. “Oh my God, what do I do?”

                The cashier handed back the card and stood uncomfortably.

                Louis looked back at the line then at the cashier, “just –one sec, one second.” He ran to the boy’s bathroom just to bump into Harry as he was coming out. “Harry, I know you’re gunna hate me.”

                “You have no money.”

                “I don’t.”

                Harry walked passed Louis to the line. He pulled out cash, “How much?”

                “18.97.”  
                “Here’s twenty.” Harry’s smile was plastered, the bastard. “Keep the change.”

                “Thank you.”

                “Oh my God, I’m sorry, Harry.”

                “Oh.” Harry leaned over the counter. “Take out the salt and vinegar chips, please.”

                “What!”

                “You know, I’m paying so.” He shrugged smugly. “I get what I want.”

-

“So,” Harry stuck a fork full of salad in his mouth. “You gunna pout the whole time or talk?”

                “I’m not sure.” Louis frowned. “Wanted my chips.”

                “They’re gross and unhealthy.” Harry pointed his fork at him. “Helping you in two ways.”

                “I hate you.”

                “Weren’t you supposed to be apologizing or something like that?”

                Louis growled deep, “I’m sorry.” He put down his drink. “I –where do I start?”

                “Where ever you want to.”

                “I like you.” Louis played with his napkin. “I liked you after we got stuck in the elevator.” He sighed. “I didn’t want to tell you I was gay because I thought you’d immediately think I like you.”

                “But you do like me.”

                “I know.” Louis’ eyes rolled behind his head. “Ugh.”

                “Go on.”

                “I didn’t want you to run away.” He licked his lips. “You were nice and I had fun with you. I didn’t want to get too close to you either cause of Amethyst. She was so nice which sucked even more cause I felt worse even though there was nothing between us.” Harry’s silence was deafening. “I don’t know what else to say, Harry. I was ignoring you because I was scared that you were mad.” Louis rubbed his eyes. “I don’t want things to be different and so I just avoided you and I’m so sorry.”

                “Apology accepted and nothing has to change.” Harry sucked his teeth. “So, I’m gunna tell you something, alright?”

                “Alright.” Louis’ leg shook violently under the table

                “I prefer you don’t avoid me and if you are just tell me to fuck off and stay away from you rather than just ignoring me because it’s fucked up.”

                “Okay.”

                “You’re ex-boyfriend.” Harry pressed his lips together. “What’s with you two?”

                “Nothing.” Louis calmed down. “Nothing at all. He’s so full of himself.” Louis smiled. “He’s a great guy though just not what I want or really need.”

                Harry crossed his fingers. “Jesus, I think I’m as nervous as you.”

                Louis’ calmness level was lowering and twisting into a deep fear.

Harry leaned back in his chair, “Amethyst thinks I –like you.”

                Oh this was not actually happening.

“Not hundred percent sure why but that’s why she broke up with me. She wants the best for me and she thinks that its –you.” Harry shrugged, “I have no idea because I’m not gay and I really don’t think I like you in any emotional way but she really thinks I do.”

Louis stood up, hand over his mouth. “I’m going to throw up.”

-

“I’m so sorry.”

                “It’s fine.” Harry brought him water. “I didn’t know what I said was going to make you throw up.”

                “I just get really anxious.”

                “You should probably talk to someone about that.”

                Louis closed his eyes, “so –oh my God –I just, I feel bad?”

                “Why?”

                “Amethyst.” Louis sipped his water. “She must be hurt and hate me.”

                “We believe that the best for us will make us happy. If that means separating then that is what we will do. If she saw it was best for me to be with you then I guess it is.” Harry sat beside him. “I don’t know why but I loved her and I still do and she’s never put me in the wrong direction.”

                Louis nodded, “I just –this is like fake or something. I feel like I’m dreaming.”

                “Don’t throw up again but like,” Harry chewed on his bottom lip. “Do you wanna try to date or something? Like, I don’t know, to see if she was right or like see if it’s true.”

                “Harry,” Louis started but couldn’t finish, he was possibly going to barf again.

                “I mean honestly, it would be like a little experiment, I’m not going to lie. I don’t know, man –this is weird. I just like to know things. I need to see whether I’m right or not, you get me?”

                Louis stared sat his cup of water. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Harry?”

                “Yeah, man.” Harry squeezed his bun. “It might go kinda slowly though.”

                Louis couldn’t take his eyes off his water. “You have an awful way of asking people out.”

                “Well I don’t normally ask men out, sorry.  
  


                Louis nodded, “Yes, I want to go out with you –as an experiment?”

                “Kind of.” Harry looked up. “I’m not going to lie to you. I don’t know if it’s going to work out or if it’s just going to blow up. I’m not trying to play with your emotions or anything. I know you have a life ahead of you so if you don’t want this, just let me know.”

                “If we don’t work out –we’re still cool?”

                “Of course.”

                “I wanna date you.” Louis swallowed hard. “Even if it’s for a little bit.”

-

“How was your date?” Niall sat crossed legged on Louis’ couch, phone in hand.

Louis plopped quietly next to him. “I threw up.”

                “Ew.” Niall grimaced. “Where’d you go?”

                “Where’s Liam?”

                “In the room.”

                “I need to only say this once.”

                “Oh God –Liam! Louis’s being an idiot!”

                Louis’ roommate came out from the room shirtless, “trying to get ready. How’d your date go?”

                “He fucking threw up, the punk.”

                “Yuck, Louis.” Liam crossed his arms. “That’s fucking nasty. Did you throw up in the bathroom?”

                “No, on our food.”

                “Oh come on!” Niall stood up. “You need to control yourself.”

                Louis squeezed his legs tightly. “Holy shit.”

                “Did you get high with him or something?”

                “Oh my God.” Louis rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. “He –he asked me out.”

                “He did what!” Niall jumped around the room. “He asked you the fuck out!”

                Liam quickly bent down in front of him, “what happened, from the beginning?”

                Louis looked his best friend in the eye. “I don’t know, he says –I don’t know.” Louis hugged his body. “He says he wants to see where we go. Amethyst thinks that I’m the best thing for him and he wants to see if she’s right.”

                “What the fuck.” Niall calmed down. “Don’t be someone’s test subject.”

                “I kind of want to.” Louis blinked slowly. “I’m actually really interested and I want to see where we go because –I don’t even feel like I’m really here.”

                “You’re here alright.” Liam stood up. “Don’t come crying to me if it blows up in your face.”

                “Liam, oh my God.” Louis covered his mouth. “I’m dating curly bun man.”

 


	17. Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the boyfriend's best friend. AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about the direction of this story or any questions in general, lmk. And i will try to answer them. I love you, enjoy
> 
> also on tumblr**

-

 

                “Uh… hi.”

                “Hi.”

                “So…”

                “Oh God,” Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re making this awkward.”

                Louis covered his face, one foot stomping the floor. “I’m not trying to!” He blushed. “I’m just nervous.”

                “Nervous about what?” Harry groaned, “Come in.”

               

                Harry and Louis had been dating for five days. Louis had seen Harry once in those five days, today, and he’d texted him twice. It was kind of Louis’ fault. Louis was scared and nervous. He didn’t want to mess up or embarrass himself. He also understood that Harry could be nervous too. It was his first time with a guy, especially a guy like Louis. Louis would be edgy too, he was.

 

                “I am nervous because what if you just break up with me one day and not give me the chance I deserve?”

                “The chance you deserve?” Harry lifted an eyebrow. “For what?”

                “To be a good first boyfriend! What if you just stand up and walk away and say, ‘Louis, you suck and I hate you.’ Boom, queue break up.”

                “You thought that through, huh?”

                “So mean.” Louis sat on the couch in a flop. He stared down at the cat that crawled over his feet. “Is there a reason this thing is out of its cage?”

                “Cause she needs to walk and you never even tried to take care of her, Zayn has.”

                “I don’t even know who that is.” Louis shooed that cat from him, “and I don’t care.”

                “You should care because he’s my best friend and we’re hanging out with him today.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “We’re,” Harry paused. “…dating and since we’re… dating, you have to meet the important people in my life and Zayn is one of them.”

                “Oh, and what about my special people.”

                “Liam and Niall are your ‘special people’.” Harry crossed his arms. “Deal, this could be a good way to see if we get along with each other and other people.”

                Louis pulled one knee to his chest and laid his head on it. “What if I don’t feel comfortable?”

                “That isn’t fair.” Harry let go of his bun, leaving the ponytail holder in his mouth. “Anyway, you’ve avoided me since we started this, not very nice.”

                “I haven’t avoided you!”

                “Define.”

                “Ugh!”

                “Go on, define.”

                Louis clicked his tongue, “avoided; to keep away from or to stop yourself –from doing something.”

                “Hm,” Harry put his bun back in. “Sounds about right.”

                “Yeah, whatever.”

                “Come on, Louis.” He shoved his shoulder. “Go put some shoes on –actually stop coming here without shoes.”

                “My feet like to roam free.”

                “It’s not good, you pick up all the gross outdoor stuff and bring it here.”

                “I like when my feet get dirty.”

                “Uh, why?”

                Louis grinned, “Cause then I make foot prints in the shower.”

                Harry licked his lips, biting back a smile. “So weird-” He pulled on one of Louis’ toes. “Start wearing shoes, Louis.” He stood up, “I’m gunna put the cat away and,” He looked around, “maybe clean up a little, I should cleanse the apartment.”

                Louis played with the toe Harry had touched. “Can I do it?”

                “Yeah, but I want the apartment to be a little cleaner.” Harry rubbed his chin, “we’ll do it after if you still want to. –Go get some shoes.”

                Louis pouted, “Kay.”

 

-

 

                “Oh!” Louis laughed, “I have met you before! At the bar!” He nudged Harry with his elbow. “I know Zayn, no need to hang out!”

                Harry shook his head, “hey, man. How are you?”

                Zayn composed his laughter, “Hey, I’m good.” He bit into a chip. “I am very, very surprised.”

                Harry nodded, “so am I.” He sat up on the high stool. “Did you order?”

                “Naw,” Zayn scooted the bowl of chips and salsa to the middle of the table. “I was waiting for you guys.” He smirked at Louis who stood. “You gunna have a seat, boss?”

                Louis looked from Zayn to the chair. “Could you look away?”

                “Look away?”

                “I have a hard time getting up on high chairs.”

                Zayn bit into his bottom lip then at Harry. “He’s adorable.”

                Harry slid off the chair to help Louis onto the stool. “There.”

                “Thank you.” Louis smiled contently. “So, Zayn.” He spoke up. “How’d you meet Harry?”

                “I am Harry’s manager.”

                “Oh.” Louis winked playfully. “I need to be careful about what I say.”

               

                Zayn laughed aloud. “Not at all.” He crossed his fingers. “I’m not even sure what to ask because I know all about you.”

                “What’s my favorite color?”

                Zayn chuckled, “I don’t know.”

                “Mm, thought so.” Louis smiled, “Harry said you’re his best friend.”

                “I would say he is mine too. He hasn’t been here too long but he’s a great worker and we get along really well.”

                Louis puckered his lips glancing at Harry who ate chips and observed. “So, what do we do?”

               

                “Just be yourself.” Harry handed Louis a chip. “How’s your internship?”

                “Oh, it’s really good.” Louis smiled brightly. “The kids are kind of seeing me as a teacher. The lesson plans are pretty tough and stressful though.”

                Zayn nodded, “you want kids?”

                “Like my own?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Uh, I don’t know. I prefer animals.”

                “Oh, please.” Harry handed him another chip. “You won’t even take of the one we have.”

                                Louis’s chest pulled funny. We. The one we have. Harry was acknowledging them as a we. “Well,” Louis kicked his feet that floated way off the ground. “I don’t really like that cat, it’s the reason I got stuck up in the tree.”

                Zayn snapped his fingers, “Ah, I remember you had told me about that. Do you normally just climb up trees?”

                “Well, I was trying to save that cat.” Louis frowned, “but it wasn’t stuck and then Harry came and he caught me, kind of.”

                “I did catch you.”

                Louis covered one side of his mouth for only Zayn to see. “Kind of.”

                “Well, if it wouldn’t have gotten ‘stuck’ or not stuck, then you wouldn’t have seen Harry again so I guess that’s a good thing.”

                “Hmph.” Louis put a hand on Harry’s should, “that’s true. Thank you, Curly bun man.”

                “No problem, Chip.” Harry picked up another chip. “Is it weird to eat your own kind?”

                “Jerk.”

                Harry laid the chip on his tongue with a smug grin, “let’s order.”

 

-

 

                “Zayn’s nice.”

                “He is.” Harry removed the duvet off of his comforter. “Grab that part.”

                Louis helped him pull the blanket out. “He laughs at everything though and he kept calling me boss.”

                Harry nodded, “It’s a nickname and he thinks you’re funny.”

                Louis coughed, “are you jealous?”

                “Of?”

                “That your friend likes me?” Louis blinked charmingly. “You wanna fight for my love?”

                Harry pressed his lips together, “not even a little.”

                “Not even tiny?”

                “Not even microscopic.”

                “Don’t worry.” Louis sat on the mattress. “The day you fight for my love will be the day you realize you’re in love with me.”

                “You watch a lot of TV, don’t you?”

                “Cartoons.” Louis touched his heart. “The reality of a fake world. End quote, Louis Tomlinson.”

                “How do I even deal? You’re like,” Harry laughed. “One of the best or worst people I’ve ever met and I’m trying to still figure it out.”

 

                “You’re so good looking, Harry.”

                “Oh God.” Harry ripped the blanket from under Louis. “I can’t.”

                “Why! We’re dating! Didn’t Amethyst ever say you were handsome?” Louis went silent. He pinched himself for mentioning the girl. “Sorry.”

                “It’s fine.” Harry sighed, “Amethyst and I aren’t dating anymore so stop making it weird.”

                “Okay, I’m sorry.”

                “Ugh, she did always say I was handsome. –all the time.”

                “I take back what I said.” Louis blinked at Harry’s bare pillow. “Sorry, let’s change the subject.”

 

                “This isn’t supposed to be awkward, Louis.” Harry leaned against the opposite wall. “Cause then it’s just going to get worse and it’s not gunna be fun anymore and we just aren’t going to make it past stage one.”

                “I don’t know what to say, Harry.”

                “Be normal.”

                “Yeah,” Louis shrugged softly. “But I’ve had a boyfriend before and I want it to feel like we’re boyfriends.”

                Harry closed his eyes, head faced to the ceiling. “What’s going to make it feel like we’re dating?”

                “I’m not trying to rush or anything! I respect that this is new for you and-”

                “And I thank you for that.”

                “But,” Louis started. “I want like pet names and maybe we can cuddle.”

                Harry looked like he twitched. He opened his mouth but closed it right after. “Uh,” He took a deep breath. “I can’t.”

                Louis nodded, “I know.”

                “I’m sorry, man. It’s just –what do I even call you.”

                “It’s okay.”

                “You want me to say like, baby and stuff?”

                “Well, yeah.” Louis fidgeted with the pillow. “But you don’t have to.”

 

                “Okay –baby?”

                “It sounds stupid!”

                “Well, I’m sorry!”

                “I know! I know!” Louis covered his face. “Whatever. We’re moving slowly, its fine.”

                “Okay.”

                “Okay.”

                Harry sighed, “Do you still want to clean the apartment.”

                “Yes.”

 

-

 

                “We aren’t using lavender?”

                “Not for cleansing. We’re using sage.” Harry stood in a corner. “Come here.”

                Louis quickly shuffled over.  “What are we doing?”

                “We’re going to take all negative energy out of the house.”

                “Oh, is something going to happen?”

                Harry laughed, “Hold it.” Harry lit the wrapped up sage and blew on it softly. “We’re going to walk to all the corners of the room.” He took a deep breath. “I cleanse this room of all impurities, evils or any negativity that do not support the people that live or are in here.” Louis felt a small shiver hit his spine.

                “Walk this way and repeat what I said.”

                “Oh, I clean –“

                “Cleanse.”

                “Cleanse this room of all im –impurities? Impurities, evils, or any negative things that don’t help the people here.”

                Harry smiled, “close enough.”

                Louis watched the thin smoke float around the room. “Why’d we open the windows?”

                “So that bad things leave.” Harry went behind Louis helping him wave the sticks of sage around the room. “We move it around to make sure we get everything bad out.

                Louis waved the stick up and down. “Bad spirits be gone and don’t come back.”

                Harry slowed down his hand, “softly…” He moved it around. “I cleanse this room of all impurities, evils or any negativity that do not support the people that live or are in here.”

 

                After a while of going around the apartment Harry took the stick away. “Open up.” Louis opened his mouth. Harry shook his head, “your arms and legs, Jesus.”

               

                “You know most people say open your arms and legs.” Louis spread his arms and legs. “Are you going to burn me?”

                Harry ran the sage around him. “Take all darkness from him.” Harry handed it over. “Okay, do it to me.”

                Louis copied, “take all darkness from him –because Harry’s a good person.” Louis held the sage in between his hands after he ran it over Harry. “And I like him a lot.”

 

                Harry took the stick from him and burned it out in a cup of water. “Thanks.”

                Louis smiled, “that was fun.” He tilted his head. “It smelled like barbeque, very different from the lavender but it was nice.”

                Harry rubbed under Louis’ eye quickly. “Why are you crying?”

                “I’m not crying.” Louis touched his face. “Oh shit, I am.” He blinked the tears away. “I think it’s all the smoke.”

                “You’re eyes look crazy.”

                “Crazy?”

                “Yeah, they’re so fucking pretty.”

                                                 

               

               


	18. What do I do, what do I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re wearing two different shoes. AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about the direction of this story or any questions in general, lmk. And i will try to answer them. I love you, enjoy
> 
> also on tumblr**

                         

 

-

 

“You –you say that a lot.” Louis blushed. “It bothers me.”

“Cause your eyes are ridiculous?”

                “Yeah,” Louis rubbed his elbow. “You make it so –so pretty, like when you say that.”

                Harry thought Louis eyes were beautiful, he’d admit it. He didn’t see how it could really bother someone, it’s a compliment. Since Amethyst and him and broke up he’d ponder over the things she’d said and would say. He continued talking to her as friends which was hard because he saw her as much more than that. She’d give him some reminders on how to handle situations. When she cried it would remind him what a mistake everything was and how they should still be together. It would remind him that he was dating a guy and how it was stupid.

                Louis was fun, he made Harry laugh and he was crazy interesting but he was a man and Harry wasn’t attracted to guys! He spoke to Amethyst every night. He’d constantly tell her how this wasn’t going to work and he didn’t know why he was doing this. He didn’t like Louis in any type of way. But no matter what he said she was just say; “see, I was right. Just be patient.” So, Harry was patient and Louis ignored him for the four days that they were ‘dating’. He had thought it over and over and he wanted to try to start liking him but if Harry knew anything it was that you cannot force yourself to like someone.

 

                “It’s not something to get worked up over, I like your eyes. They’re my favorite color.”

                Louis pointed a sharp finger at him, “you said your favorite color was purple!”

                Harry shrugged turning away from Louis, “it’s my new favorite color.”

                Louis touched his chest in awe, “that is beautiful. That! That is what it feels like!”

                Harry sat on the arm of his couch, “feels like to what?”

                Louis grinned, “To really like someone.”

                “I don’t like you, not yet I guess.” Harry picked at the dirt under his nail. “We’re just testing this out.”

                Louis kicked his foot softly, “well, I like you allot so it feels really nice for me.”

                “You said it bothers you.”

                “Because you don’t feel what I feel.”

                “Because I can’t.”

                “No but,” Louis smiled, “I hope you do soon.”

 

-

 

                “Where are we going?”

                Harry squinted at Louis who hid behind the door. “Why are you hiding?”

                “I’m not.”

                “Could you come outside?”

                “Why?”

                “Because –ugh!” Harry rubbed his temples. “I have a headache, I am asking you to come out with me and you’re hiding behind a door, I don’t have time for you games, Louis.”

                “Why are you so angry?”

                “Because I don’t feel good!” Harry snapped. ”Are you coming out or not.”

                “Not!” Louis frowned. “I don’t go anywhere with angry people.” He slammed the door in a swift motion.

                Harry stood dumbfounded and kind of angrier than what he was. He was having an off day. He crashed his car on his way to pick up food. On his drive to get food, he forgot to lock the cat cage and the cat was out and about, scratching and peeing on things along the way. Harry was a very calm person but today was pushing it.

                “Hey!” he banged on the wood door. “You will not close this door on me! I did not stop what I was doing today for this!” Harry used the knocker making a bigger commotion. “This is why I don’t date men!”

                “I don’t like angry people!” Louis flung the door open. “You’re being rude when I haven’t done anything to you! I have no interest in you right now!”

                “I had to write a ten page paper today!”

                “I don’t have any shoes!”

                “What?” Harry stared down at Louis’ feet. One tucked into a sneaker and the other open in a sandal. Harry closed his eyes briefly. “I wanna ask but –I don’t know.”

                Louis huffed. “When you said yesterday that today we were going out I got excited and I washed all my stuff –including my shoes.” He pouted. “I dried them and then they didn’t fit. I was shocked.” Louis pulled on his own cheeks. “I couldn’t find any shoes at all! So, I looked under my bed and I found these!” Louis lifted his sneaker covered foot. “I was really excited but guess what happened?”

                “That scratch on your face happened?”

                “Yes!” Louis pointed at the red mark along his nose. “The spider was in my shoe! I freaked out and scratched my nose but in my rage and adrenaline rush I smashed my shoe with a hammer Liam bought from the dollar store and set it on fire in my bathroom.” Louis smiled proudly. “I then realized my mistake seeing as it was the only shoes I had left. And now all I have is a  right sneaker and a right sandal.” Louis sighed. “And I was embarrassed.”

                Harry’s laughter started off small but soon turned into full-fledged hysterics. He held onto the wall for support as his laughing echoed through the hall. Louis joined in slowly, realizing how ridiculous his story sounded. Harry was soon on the ground, his voice falling away with the soft thunder that shook the clouds.

                He laid his back against the cold wall outside Louis’ apartment. He patted the cement floor softly making Louis join him. Harry smiled, wiping away happy tears. “Oh man –I crashed my car today.”

                “Oh.” Louis covered his mouth. “I’m so sorry.”

                “It’s fine.” Harry licked his lips, some laughter still left on them. “I forgot to close the cat cage too and –Jesus, she messed up my couch.”

                Louis shook his head, “told you to get rid of her.”

                “She’s a kitten, it was my fault.” He laid both legs out. “What a stupid day.”

                “How’d you get into an accident?”

                “Didn’t see a pole when I was going into the bagel place down the street.” He sighed, “can’t even use my insurance for it –I’m such an idiot.”

                “Oh.” Louis crossed his legs. “Did you get hurt?”

                “Naw, just busted my light.”

                “That’s good.” Louis played with his lip. “I’m happy you didn’t get hurt.”

                “Thanks, Louis. Sorry for screaming at you.”

                “It’s okay. Liam screams at me all the time.” He smiled contently. “I’m used to it.”

                Harry smirked, “it’s raining.”

                “I see that.” Louis thought for a moment. “Can I hold your hand?”

                Harry rolled his head to the side, “for what?”

                “I don’t know. Couples do it.” Louis chewed on the inside of his mouth. “People do it so that the other person feels like they always have a hand.” Louis wiggled his fingers in front of his face. “Literally.”

                “Sure.” Harry smiled, “give me your hand.”

                “Wait!” Louis groaned. He shook his body. “This needs to be special. –Okay.” He put out his hand. “I am here for you.”

                “What is this?” Harry clasped his hand weakly in Louis’. “A TV show? Why are you being dramatic?”

                Louis took a deep breath. “Your hand is warm.”

                “It’s not.”

                “I’m pretending!”

                “Okay.”

                Louis smiled, “It’s warm and I feel happy.”

                “That’s nice.” Harry yawned hand entangled with his boyfriend’s. “You still want to go out?”

                Louis leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I’ll go to the end of the earth with you.”

                “Oh God.”

                “I’ll cross three seas to see your smile.”

                “Please stop.”

                “I’ll die for you… my love.”

                Harry wiggled his hand out of Louis’ firm gasp. “You’re so weird.”

                Louis hugged himself. “Oh boy, I like you so much. What do I do, what do I do.”

                Harry glanced from Louis’ closed eyes to his small smile and down to his mismatched shoes. Louis wasn’t ugly. That was a good thing, right? He may have been dating a guy, but he could have been dating an ugly guy. Amethyst had said to try and fall in love with one thing at a time. Harry had already loved Louis’ eyes. His nose was like a button, it was pretty normal. Harry stared at Louis’ wiggling fingers for a short while. He slithered his hand over Louis’ quickly closing his eyes after.

                “Ah-“

                “Don’t.” Harry shook his head. “Just, don’t.”

                It was a nice feeling. Sitting beside the rain, holding hands, not thinking about much while thinking about everything. Harry felt… ‘Happy’? That could be the word. Louis’s hands were warm, they were actually warm. It was a weird contrast. They were wet warm, almost like they had been sitting in warm water; kind of clammy. Harry tried his best to fall in love with them; they were kind of too warm not to.

               


	19. Don't get mad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re waiting at a bus stop and it’s raining and we only have one umbrella. AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about the direction of this story or any questions in general, lmk. And i will try to answer them. I love you, enjoy
> 
> also on tumblr**

-

 

“Stop moving so much,” Harry complained. “You’re getting us both wet.”

“This umbrella’s too small!” Louis moved from under it. “There’s no point to even sharing it if you’re going to hog it!”

“I’m not hogging it!” Harry shuffled over to Louis. “Just stay under it, you keep moving.”

“Because I’m getting wet!”

“So am I!”

Louis lowered his voice, “I don’t wanna get sick.”

“You’re not gunna get sick.”

“I hate the doctor!”

“Ugh! I’m never going anywhere with you anymore!”

“Fine!” Louis crossed his arms. “Wait.” He lifted a finger. “I have an idea.”

“Oh no.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, laying his head against the taller man’s chest. “There.” He grinned, “Both staying dry.”

Harry shivered, “this is weird.”

“Oh shut up! Everything is weird! I’m your boyfriend, get over it!”

                It was quiet for a while until Harry started wiggling.

“What now?”

“I don’t know!” Harry moved away. “My hugs don’t last this long.”

Louis scurried back to his spot. “Get used to it.”

Harry shoved him, “no!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

Louis refused to let go, “please!”

“Louis, you’re getting us wet!”

“Accept me!”

“You’re crazy!” Harry tried and tried pulling Louis off but no sooner gave up. “God, you’re like a sloth! Just won’t let go!”

Louis hummed happily. “Thank you.”

“We’re soaked and the bus still isn’t here.”

“We can go back to your house.”

“I didn’t just stand here –with you-to turn back.” Harry sighed staring out to see if the bus was coming. “This is so ridiculous. How do you do this all the time?”

“It’s nice to take the bus sometimes. Gives you time to think.”

“Are you thinking now?”

“Mm-hm.”

“About?”

“How nice it feels to hold you and you not push me away.”

“I’m not because you won’t let go.”

“Thanks for letting me use your giant shoes.”

Harry had allowed Louis to borrow a pair of his shoes and it was hilarious. Louis’ feet were so fucking small compared to Harry’s. The guy had been livid about it too. Louis ran around shouting profanities about how he wasn’t tiny, that Harry was a giant. Louis had an extra hard time getting down the stairs. The shoes flopped around on his small feet, probably gathering loads of rain water.

“You’re welcome.” Harry looked down. “And I’m not a giant.”

“You aren’t.” Louis wrapped his body around Harry’s arm. “You’re my curly bun man.”

“And you’re chip.”

“Your chip?”

“Just chip.”

“So if someone called me theirs you’d be totally okay with it?”

“A human cannot own another human.”

“But you wouldn’t be jealous? You wouldn’t fight to the death for my love!”

“I fight when I need to.”

“Oh,” Louis snuggled closer. “So you can fight?”

“I guess.” Harry adjusted the umbrella. “I got into fights in high school.”

“That’s hot.”

“Oh no.”

“What!”

“You’re making it weird again.”

“I’m being nice and complimenting. Would you rather I compliment other men!”

“You do as you please.”

“What is wrong with you? What if I had sex with someone else?”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know, it doesn’t affect me.”

“Are we not dating?”

“We are.”

“Then sheesh! Could you pretend? Ugh!” Louis moved away. “We need to talk about our relationship.”

Harry didn’t say anything for a while. “Come back under the umbrella.”

“Why should I?”

“I’ll tell you if you come back.”

Louis hurried back under, “what.”

“I got comfortable.”

“With?”

“You holding me.” Harry lifted his arm toward Louis. “Could you hold it again?”

Louis quickly latched onto the limb. “Oh yay!” He rubbed his nose against Harry’s wet shirt. “Yay! Ow. Yay!”

“Be careful with your scratch.”

“Describe me in one word!”

“Sociopath.”

“Didn’t miss a beat.”

“I’ve been in school for five years. I’m pretty on point.”

 

                Louis hummed. “If I tell you something, you have to promise –promise –that you won’t get mad!”

                “It depends.”

“You have to or I won’t tell you!”

“Fine.” Harry yawned. “Tell me.”

“The bus stopped running at seven.”

Harry didn’t speak.

“I just wanted to be with you.”

“Louis…” Harry gripped the umbrella tightly. “We could have been together in a fucking apartment.”

“I thought you might not want to hang out anymore.”

“I’m so mad.” Harry chuckled. “We’ve been fucking standing here like idiots.”

Louis moved away, “You said you wouldn’t get mad, Harry…”

“I’m really trying.”

“I just wanted to be with you, seriously.”

Harry shoved the umbrella into one of Louis’ hands and grabbed onto Louis’ free hand. “Come on.”

“You’re gunna get wet.”

“Just walk.” Harry pulled him along. “Don’t ever do this again.”

“Okay.” Louis watched his big shoes splash small puddles. He looked up at Harry who was completely drenched before stopping and closing the umbrella. “If you get wet and sick,” He took a deep breath. “Then so do I.”

“Why are you doing that?”

“Cause I like you.” Louis smiled snuggling under Harry’s arm. “I like how it feels.”

Harry squeezed him closer, “you’re an idiot, Chip.”

Louis grinned into Harry’s side, “your idiot?”

“Yeah, unfortunately.”


	20. Deafening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow Talk AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about the direction of this story or any questions in general, lmk. And i will try to answer them. I love you, enjoy
> 
> also on tumblr**

-

                Louis had spent the whole morning cleaning. It was a very, very special day. Today Harry would be coming over for their first sleepover at Louis’ apartment. The only time Harry had even came in the apartment was when he met Louis’ ex and Louis wanted him to have better memories than just that. He’d cleaned the bathroom, the living room, kitchen and of course, his room. Liam had helped him somewhat but stopped once Louis said he couldn’t stay.

                “I don’t see why I have to leave?” Liam licked over his ice cream cone. “Harry is my friend too.”

                “How’d you even meet him?”

                “Uh, he’s our neighbor, dipshit. Our neighbors actually like me and talk to me.”

                Louis put a hand on his hip, “our neighbors like me –kind of.”

                “Our neighbors refuse to acknowledge you. You broke their doorknob.”

                “That was an accident!” Louis pointed a finger at Liam. “It wouldn’t open every time I tried!”

                “It was locked, asshole.” Liam slid off the chair. “You’re lucky I’m leaving the car for you.”

                “Thank you!” Louis giggled running into Liam. He kicked his arm, “thank you, thank you! Harry’s car is broken!”

                “He told me.”

                “When do you guys even have the time to talk?”

                “When you aren’t hogging him.”

                “I don’t hog him.” Louis blushed softly. “I just like him lots and lots.”

                “Does he like you?”

                “Yeah, I think.”

                Liam sighed, “How far do you think this is going to go?”

                Louis shrugged continuing to broom, “however long it takes til he falls in love with me.”

                “When do you think that’ll be?”

                Louis chewed on his lip, “um, probably never.” He stopped brooming. “But a guy can hope, cant he?”

 

-

                “Hey beautiful.”  Harry huffed. “How are you?”

                “I’m good, tired. How are you, Haz?”

                “I’m alright. Headed over to Louis’ for a ‘sleepover’, or so he calls it.”

                “That sounds like fun.”

                It got quiet. “I miss you.”

                She let out a shallow breath, “I miss you so much.”

                Harry looked up, “Amethyst, why are we doing this?”

                “Because Louis is good for you, Harry, that’s why.”

                “And now you’re bad for me?”

                “Not bad, just –not as good.” Amethyst laughed into the receiver. “Remember when we decided to move to Florida and my mom was just so mad because she said that we weren’t ready and that it wasn’t going to work out.”

                Harry smiled, “yeah, I remember.”

                “And we insisted that we’d make it. –And we were doing good. We didn’t move in together but it was in the works and everything was so great.” She smiled, “it was so, so great. –Louis, he –when you had told me about you helping a guy get some chips –I thought nothing of it and it wasn’t until you and him got stuck into an elevator and you went on about it for like a week and you wrote a report about him –that’s when something clicked.” Her voice fell. “I couldn’t help but remember my mom’s words. She told me since I was fifteen; she said ‘Amethyst, things change and people change and it hurts and it stings but it won’t kill you. If it feels like it is then you should change with it instead of dying for something that’s not meant for you.’” She cried, “And you were killing me. I was happy for you, I was actually happy and I would purposely allow you guys to hang out and I’d cancel our plans just so you could be with him because the way you stare at him is the way you stared at me when you met me at that fucking food place down the street from my house! And I knew that something had changed and I had to change with it!”

                “Harry, give him a chance. Give yourself a chance. I miss you and I wish and wish that I can go over there and take you away and move back to Boston with you but what would it change? Because Harry, Louis’ eyes will always be the color of the sky and the ocean.” She chuckled, “and mines will always be-“

                “Brown.” Harry finished. “The brown that got me through school and work and stress. The brown that I fell in love with. The brown that kept me warm. –The beautiful brown that I will never ever forget.”

                “Yes,” She smiled into the phone. “But it will always just be brown.”

 

-

                 “Welcome, welcome to my humble domain.”

                “Uh, hey.”

                “Hi!” Louis grinned happily. “Please ignore the pests on the couch.”

                “Hey, Harry!” Niall stood up. “Haven’t seen you in a bit, man.” He pulled him into a hug. “How are you?”

                “I’m doing well.” Harry laughed. “Working, school, same old.”

                “How are you handling Louis?” Niall nudged him with his elbow. “Sure it’s tough.”

                “Hey!” Louis crossed his arms. “You guys aren’t even supposed to be here, leave already!”

                Liam hushed him, “so, Harry. What’s the plan for tonight?”

                Louis interrupted, “there is no plan, and it’s just me and Harry! Leave!”

                “We should make some drinks!” Niall clapped his hands together. “Harry is a bartender.”

                “Ugh!”

                “That’d be cool. I have alcohol at my house.” Harry lifted his bags and looked around. “Can I put my stuff down?”

                “Yes…” Louis grumbled to himself, “Follow me…” Harry followed the short man to his bedroom. Louis flung the door open excitedly. “Ta-da!”

                Harry poked his head inside before stepping in. “It’s very –you.”

                Louis winked, “you think so?” He shuffled over to the bed putting his leg on it. “I washed everything! This is where we’re going to sleep.”

                “I can take the couch.”

                “Hmph! Why? We always sleep together.”

                “Okay, then I’ll sleep with you.”  

                Louis’ tiny heart skipped a tiny beat. “Please, say it slower.”

                “Okay, no.” Harry looked around, “where do I put my stuff?”

                “Oh!” Louis grabbed Harry’s small bag. “I’ll put it in my closet.” Louis bounced around putting Harry’s things in the closet before closing it. He spun around. “Sorry about Niall and Liam. Niall was supposed to pick this asshole up and leave.”

                “It’s cool, I’ll invite Zayn. The more the merrier.”

                Louis rolled his eyes, “I don’t feel merrier.” His toes twisted against the floor. “Um, remember that thing that we said we’d do when we saw each other.”

                Harry quickly looked uncomfortable.  “Oh, uh yeah.”

                “Can we?”

                “Sure?”

                “Well that doesn’t sound very convincing!”

                “I’m sorry! It’s weird!”

                “Never mind.” Louis kicked one foot with a sigh.  “It’s okay.”

                “Ugh!” Harry quickly walked up to him hugging him then kissing his cheek. “There.”

                Louis touched the cheek that had been kissed. “Yay!” He tippy toed up to kiss Harry’s cheek. “There!”

                “Oh God, I need alcohol.”

                “That’s not nice!”

                “I’m sorry, it’s just weird and it’s hard getting used to.” Harry closed his eyes briefly. “God, I don’t know how we’re ever going to get to first base.”

                “What’s your first base?” Louis questioned. “Cause everyone’s different.”

                “Uh, kissing.”

                “Oh.” Louis nodded, “I see.”

                “What’s yours?”

                “Same.” Louis quickly walked away from him. “Same, same. –Uh, new subject! What do you want for dinner?”

                “Anything, I guess?”

                “Good! Cause I made macaroni!” Louis leaned over whispering, “That’s the only thing I know how to make.” He exited his room, Harry on his trail. “Well I guess you can watch football with these bunch of assholes.” He shook his head. “Honestly can’t even have privacy.”

                “You don’t need privacy when only one of you are gay.” Liam stood up from the couch.

                “Well, you never know.”

                Harry shook his head. “I know and its no.”

                “Hm, nice play on words.”

                Harry high fived Niall, “thanks.”

               

                “Niall you dick!” Louis frowned. “Harry, beat him up –he’s being mean to me!”

                Harry looked from Louis to Niall, “no and no he’s not.”

                Louis slapped his hand to his side, “honestly what is the point of having a boyfriend.” Liam laughed wrapping his arms around Louis. “You know we love you so much, Lou.” He kissed him all over his cheek, “come on, where’s that mac and cheese?”

                “You only want me for my food and,” Louis shoved him off. “You show me more affection than my fucking boyfriend!”

               

                Niall laughed, “Sounds like a sad love life.”

                “You all are so cruel.” Louis wiped away his frown. “Anyway, it is a special night because it is Harry’s first night sleeping over so nothing will make this a bad night!” Louis turned to the pot. “Who’s hungry?”

                “Me.” Liam kicked him softly, “And you know Niall is.”

                Harry walked into the small kitchen leaning on the counter. “You need help?”

                “No, no.” Louis smiled. “Please, you’re a guest.” The small man used both hands to hop up on the counter.

                “What are you doing?” Harry got behind him, arms out. “You’re gunna fall.”

                Liam shook his head walking back to the couch, “he does it all the time.”

                Louis pulled down five plates. “Are you still inviting Zayn?”

                “Yeah, I’ll call him when you get down.”

                Louis handed down the plates before jumping off. “I am a mountain Lion!” He grabbed the plates from Harry. “Go on.”

                Harry wiped something off Louis’ shirt, “you should be more careful, you can fall.”

                Louis pinched Harry’s cheek, “I’ll be fine.”

                Harry pinched his cheek back, “it doesn’t matter, one slip and you could get really hurt.”

                Louis pressed his lips together. “Are you worried about me because you’re my boyfriend or cause you’re my friend?”

                Harry paused before speaking, “–Both.”

 

-

                Louis was angry.

                “And –and he completely tripped! He looks up and go –and he says, ‘I think I broke my ass.’”

               

                Louis was annoyed.

 

                “And so of course we’re dying! Harry goes around the guy, helps him up and puts him back on the chair. He tells him he’s cut off.” Zayn laughed. “And the guy gets up and  just eats it again.”

 

                Louis was angry and annoyed and Zayn’s story wasn’t even fucking funny but everyone was laughing and what the fuck was everyone doing here and what the fuck was he doing sitting at the goddamn dining table playing with a cold piece of macaroni while everyone laughed on the fucking couch!

               

                “It was hilarious!” Zayn took a swig of his beer. “Oh man, we should do this more often. You guys are great.”

                Liam wiped away a tear, “definitely.”

                Harry smiled looking behind him. “Louis, what are you doing? Come here.”

                Louis pouted ripping himself away from the table. He just had to calm down. Harry was having fun and that’s what was important. He stood in the middle of the living room and took a deep breath before speaking. “We should watch a movie.”

                “That’s a good idea.” Liam patted his knee. “Wanna sit, Lou?”

                Louis glanced over at Harry who seemed unaffected that his boyfriend was being asked to sit on another man’s lap. Louis shook his head, “I’m good.”

                “You sure?” Zayn questioned. “You can sit on me?” He winked playfully. Louis looked at Harry once more but the man was on his phone. He snapped out the best smile he could manage. “Yes!” He clenched out. “I am positive. Any movie ideas.”

                “Scary.” Harry finally spoke up. “I like scary movies.”

                Zayn agreed. “This is a ‘sleepover’, oh God, I’m almost thirty saying sleepover.” He laughed, “I think it’s a good idea. What movies do you have, boss.”

                Oh there he goes with the boss thing again. Louis smiled annoyed, “Uh, scary? Really?”

                Liam yawned, “Louis hates scary movies, and he gets nightmares.”

                “I love scary movies, Liam!” Louis composed himself. “What a liar, this guy! Scary movie it is!”

 

-

 

                “Liam!” Louis whispered harshly. “Liam!”

                “Mmm.”

                Louis pouted. “I’m so scared, can I sleep with you?”

                “Louis, fuck.” Liam sat up, “I already got Zayn and Niall in my bed, dude. No. Aren’t you sleeping with Harry?’

                “Yeah,” Louis looked behind him quickly, “dammit I feel like someone’s watching me!”

                “Shh!” Liam groaned. “Please go to sleep, no one else can fit in the bed, Lou.”

                “Liam, I’m seriously scared!  
                “Louis?” Harry poked his head into Liam’s room. “What happened?”

                “Nothing.” Louis squeezed Liam’s wrist. “Just, uh, checking on Liam.”

                Harry scratched his side, “are you gunna go to sleep?”

                “Yes.”

                “Louis’ scared.” Liam yawned, “I told you he gets nightmares.”

                “We didn’t have to watch that movie.”

                “Liam!” Louis slapped him before running out of the bedroom and onto the couch. He was there for five minutes before Harry was knelt beside him. Louis kept his face covered. “I’m embarrassed.”

                “It’s okay.” Harry rubbed his shoulder. “You don’t have to be, dude.”

                Louis kept his eyes shut, “you can go back to sleep.”

                “It’s kind of awkward to sleep in someone’s bed without that person.”

                “I’m not going to be able to sleep.”

                “Then why’d you go to Liam?”

                “Cause Liam cuddles with me til I fall asleep.” Louis finally looked Harry in the eye, “I’m not trying to bother you.”

                Harry nodded, “well, I’m not going back to sleep without my boyfriend so you better start heading over there cause then I’m going to be bothered.”

                Louis stuck his tongue out, “don’t tease me.”

                Harry chuckled, nudging Louis softly. “Come on.” He looked around from the floor. “This feels familiar.”

                Louis giggled. “When we got drunk and then things went kind of bad.”

                “Yeah.” Harry laid his head on Louis’ hip. “I wanna like you, you know.”

                “You do?”

                “Yeah.” Harry blinked. “But I really don’t think I’m ever going to like you like how you like me and I don’t even know when I’m going to know that I like you.”

                “I think when it happens, you’ll know.”

                “How’d you know?”

                Louis shrugged, “when we were in the elevator and my heart went from scared to calm to happy to excited and back to scared in just twenty minutes.” Louis smiled, “That’s when I knew.”

                “When did you know you liked that other guy?”

                “Right after we had sex in the back seat of his Porsche.”

                “You had sex with him before you knew him?”

                “Uh, yeah.” Louis rubbed his eye. “He was nice and said he wanted me and he was hot.”

                Harry looked like he was thinking, “I don’t think it means I like you but when you said that, it made my stomach hurt.”

                “Said what?”

                “I don’t know, anytime you mention him. I don’t really like it.”

                “Are you jealous?”

                “No.”

                “You sure?”

                “Define.”

                “Ugh.”

                “Define.”

                “Jealous; to envy someone or their achievements.”

                “And I do not envy him at all. That guy’s a prick –but, I don’t like when you talk about him.”

                “Okay, then I won’t.” Louis wiggled, “I feel happy.”

                Harry pressed his nose back into Louis’ hip. “So, I guess we’ll just sleep here then.”

                “We can sleep on the bed, I don’t sleep on couches.” Louis sat up. “Maybe you can cuddle me?”

                “Cuddle?”

                “Yeah, we can make it our first base?”

                “Sure, Chip, we can try.” Harry helped him off the couch. “What do you wanna do tomorrow?”

 

Harry followed Louis back to Louis’ bedroom. “You wanna go for breakfast somewhere, my treat?”

                Louis sat on the edge of the bed before laying down, “yeah, everyone could come.”

                “I was thinking just you and me.” Harry laid beside him. “But everyone can come if you want.”

                “I don’t want, God please.”

                Harry put a hand on Louis’ shoulder, “how does this work?”

                “You’ve never cuddled before?”

                “Yes but I don’t know, like do you want me to touch your like waist or I don’t know?”

                 Louis scooted closer, “don’t do anything.” He wrapped one arm over Harry and wrapped his legs around Harry’s longer ones. Louis yawned softly, “perfect.” Harry slowly slithered his hand over Louis, “this isn’t too bad. –You’re soft.”

                Louis closed his eyes, “you smell like you.”

                “What does that even mean?”

                “You smell perfect.”

                Harry laid his head right above Louis’ hair. “Lift your head.” So Louis did. Harry gave a soft kiss to his forehead then cheek. “Goodnight, boyfriend.”

                Louis squealed into Harry’s chest. “Oh no!”

                “Calm down.”

                “You’re making me so happy.”

                “Okay, okay, relax.”

                Louis pulled away, “it’s crazy… I’ve had boyfriends and for them to just do this would be so annoying but when you just do this it’s just perfect. I don’t even need any more than just this. This is just amazing. I never felt like this with Jeffery. And he did so much-”

                Harry pulled Louis back, “don’t talk about him.” He squeezed Louis tightly. “Not when you’re in bed with me.”

                Louis snickered pulling on Harry’s shirt. “We’re such a good couple.”

                “You’re an idiot, Louis.”

                “I wanna stay up all night talking to you.”

                “Well I had a couple of beers and I would like to sleep.”

                “If I have sex with another guy, would you be upset.”

                Harry bit Louis’ hair and pulled, “shut up.”

                “Ow!” Louis scratched his head. “That hurt, Curly!”

                “Don’t say things like that to your boyfriend.”

                “Don’t bite your boyfriend’s hair!”

                Harry bit it again pulling the hair with his teeth. “I can do it all I please.”

                “Ow!” Louis tried pulling away. “That hurts!”

                Harry laughed pulling Louis back into his grip. “Look who’s trying to run away for once.”

                “Because,” Louis laughed slipping through Harry’s fingers every time the man tried pulling him. “You’re hurting me and I don’t like it.”

                “I’ll stop if you stop saying stupid things to try to annoy me.”

                Louis pouted. “Didn’t annoy you before.”

                “Well before I wasn’t cuddling with you so deal.” Harry yawned. “I’m going to sleep so stop talking.”

                “Okay, curly bun man.” Louis chewed on his lip. “One more thing.”

                “Ugh.”

                “Please!”

                “Go.”

                “Is your heart beating as fast as mines is?” Harry simply pulled Louis’ head closer to his chest, “you tell me.” Louis smiled because he’d never heard something so deafening.


	21. Somewhat in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tickle Party AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about the direction of this story or any questions in general, lmk. And i will try to answer them. I love you, enjoy
> 
> also on tumblr**

-

                “Louis… Louis… Louis, come on.” Harry shook his sleeping boyfriend softly. “Wake up, Chip.”

                “Mmm…” Louis groaned rolling over to face Harry. “Name’s not Chip… I’m sleeping.”

                “I thought you wanted to have breakfast.”

                “Mm, no.”

                “Fine, well I’m going for my run.” Harry scooted onto the bed bending down to tie his laces. “Do you wanna come jogging?”

                Louis covered his face with the comforter. “Running is evil.”

                “It’s not running, it’s jogging.”

                “Never.”

                “Come on.” Harry touched over the blanket. “We’ll get breakfast right after.”

                “I’m not running.”

                “Okay, then we’ll walk.” Harry laid beside him. “I’m trying to do,” He pulled the blanket off Louis’ pale face. “Couple things, dude, work with me.”

                “Couples don’t run at seven in the morning.” Louis’ eyes were a darker shade this morning. The under part of his eye cast a tiny shadow. He had woken up twice more in the middle of the night, it hadn’t bothered Harry. Louis was very quiet. He simply wrapped his body back around Harry then fell back asleep. It was reassuring to have someone sleep beside you. Harry had Amethyst for the most part and luckily Louis was just as comforting.  When Harry had woke up he was a little confused. Louis never made a sound in his sleep and he was so small it didn’t even look like he was there. Harry had watched him sleep. He was trying to find one more thing to fall in love with and he did. Louis’ eyelashes were thin and feathery. They fell against his cheeks so delicately. It was strange but also funny how his personality was able to fit in such a tiny, gentle looking body but Louis managed.

 

                “They do, I’d always run with Amethyst.” Harry shrugged, “it’s fun.”

                “Ugh! Why are you making me feel bad.” Louis sat up and scooted back against the headboard. He ran his fingers through his messy bed head and yawned. “This is ridiculous, the sun isn’t even awake.”

                Harry smirked, “of course it is.” He got off the bed and pulled the blinds up. “The sun is very much awake.”

                Louis hissed dramatically. “It burns.”

                “You’re ridiculous. Get up, you’re practically already awake.”

                Louis rolled off the bed, comforter tightly in hand. “I’m going to pee.”

                “Oh no, no, no.” Harry quickly pulled him back and tried removing the thick blanket from his grip. “Let go, you cannot take that in there.”

                “I just have to pee.”

                Harry snatched it away in one quick motion and bawled it up. “No. You do that and you won’t leave the bathroom.”

                Louis swooned, “aw, you know me so well already.” He toed up to Harry putting a light hand on his boyfriend’s chest. “Who told you, was it Liam?”

                Harry chewed on his lip, “and if it was?”

                “Did he tell you that I’m fast?” Louis tickled his fingers over Harry’s chest and down his arm swiftly snatching away the blanket. The smaller man ran out of the bedroom only to hit the wall on the opposite side. Harry tried grabbing him but missed in his efforts seeing as Louis was really fast.

                “Come on, you can run!”

                Louis slammed the bathroom door, “No!”

                “Fine.” Harry laughed leaning on the door. “I give up.”

                The door creaked softly, Louis peered out with one eye. “We can go back to sleep?”

                Harry sighed, defeated. “Yes, we can.”

                Louis grinned opening the bathroom door before running into Harry’s body. “Mm, yay. Carry me, my prince!”

                “Oh, you fucking wish.” Harry let Louis stumble while walking back to the bedroom. Louis took it as an opportunity to jump on his much larger boyfriends back. “Louis!”

                “Piggy back ride!”

                “Jesus Christ.” Harry held up Louis’ thighs. “You’re heavy.”

                Louis kicked his feet. “Stop complaining, my prince, and take me to my castle!”

                Harry dropped Louis onto the bed without hesitation. He massaged his shoulder, “you may be tiny but you’re heavy as hell.”

                “Of course!” Louis grinned into the pillow he held. “I’m full of love and food and intelligence.”

                Harry kicked off his shoes before laying down, “yeah, that’s all? You sure?”

                Louis sat up on his knees, staring down at Harry. “I could be full of something else?”

                “What?”

                Louis shook his head shyly. “Nothing…”

                “Oh fuck.” Harry covered his eyes. “Really?”

                “It was in the moment!”

                “It really wasn’t.”

                “We have to talk about it sometime!”

                “We just started dating!”

                Louis twisted his fingers in knots, “yeah but, things like that have to be talked about eventually, right?”

                “Didn’t you want to sleep?”

                “Yes.” Louis pouted laying back down. He blinked at the ceiling, “I’m not tired anymore.”

                “You wish.”

                “Really, I’m not.” He turned over. “We can go for breakfast now?”

                Harry huffed, “I just took off my shoes.”

                “I’ll put em back on for you.” Louis leaned over Harry’s face. “I’ll buy breakfast too.”

                “No and last time you offered to pay for something your card was declined.” Harry pushed Louis’ face away with a yawn. “And, you’re too close.”

                “Oh come on! We cuddled last night!”

                “And?”

                “And…” Louis slowly crawled over Harry and settled on top of him. “We should cuddle again and be sweet with each other.”  
                Harry opened one eye, “you are squishing me, this is not cuddling and you’re still too close –way too close.”

                Louis sat up on Harry’s lap. “This feels pretty nice to me!”

                Harry pinched Louis’ side, “not for me.”

                Louis pinched Harry’s nipple through his shirt, “I think I like it up here.”

                Harry poked his side, “I don’t think so.”

                Louis giggled, “Don’t poke me.” He poked Harry’s face. “I’m ticklish.”

                “Hm.” Harry dug two fingers into Louis’ sides causing him to erupt in laughter. Louis tried squirming away with no hope. Harry soon had him pinned to the bed, fingers deep in his sides tickling away at Louis’ sensitive nerves. Louis’ smile was nice too, his laugh was pretty sweet also. It was loud but quiet. Louis’ laugh was genuine and Harry kind of didn’t want him to stop.

                “I give!” Louis rasped out. “Please!”

 

                “Naw, I think I like tickling you.” Harry stopped for only what seemed to be a second before attacking Louis’ underarms and neck. Harry’s hands reached from his sides to his thighs to his toes. Louis kicked for his life knowing that any second now his bladder was bound to burst.

 

                Louis’ smile reached his eyes and Harry could feel his toes curl in his hand. Louis’ hands reached up to cover his hiccups in between his giggles and Harry could only simply admire the beauty of the human emotions. He had always found it interesting why people felt certain ways. Why some people just felt angry and why some could not stop laughing. It all had to do with nerves and the brain and endorphins and so many educated taught things. Laughing made people beautiful. It made Louis beautiful. Harry had decided a while ago, with Amethyst, that Louis was beautiful and he kind of wished she was here to see him now. Because right now, Louis was brighter than the sun coming through his window. Louis was a ray of light and Harry didn’t know if he was just lucky or crazy for analyzing the situation so much. He had seen Louis laugh plenty of times before, had he always been this stunning?

 

                “Jesus, your face is red.” Harry laughed.

                Louis groaned in euphoric pain. He reached up for Harry who lent out a hand. “Ow –ow.” He laughed, his back coming off the bed. “You suck.”

                Harry smiled massaging Louis’ sides. “That was great.” Harry flicked a tear off Louis’ cheek. “Laughter is very important in a human’s life.”

                “Yeah?” Louis laughed. “Good to know.” He pouted rubbing his stomach. “That hurt so good.”

                Harry lifted an eyebrow, “are you a masochist?”

                Louis wiped his eyes of small tears that were left behind from his tickle party. “Um, I don’t know –maybe.” He grinned playfully, lifting both hands above his head provocatively. He scrunched up his nose cutely, sticking his tongue out from his bright tinted lips, “wanna find out?”

               

                He hadn’t felt it at first. It had almost felt distant and surprisingly too real. Louis hadn’t seen it coming and he had wondered what it would feel like and when it would happen. Louis wondered when it would happen but he didn’t think it would happen so soon or so quickly. He sort of thought it would feel like his pillow but he also thought it would feel like when Liam says that they were having pizza for dinner. Louis wasn’t hundred percent sure but Harry’s lips on his felt like somewhat in between.

               


	22. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have to be quiet but you have hiccups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about the direction of this story or any questions in general, lmk. And i will try to answer them. I love you, enjoy
> 
> also on tumblr**

 

                “Hey.”

                “Hi, how are you? I called you earlier.”

                “Yeah,” Harry scratched the back of his head. “I, uh, I slept over Louis’.”

                “Oh,” Amethyst paused. “How’d it go?”

                “Great… yeah, it went great.” Harry chuckled, “he didn’t wanna come running with me. He says ‘couples don’t do that’.”

                She laughed, “We always ran together –but, I can somehow imagine him saying that.”

                Harry chewed on his thumb, “so-“

                “Are you in a bathroom?”

                “Yeah –Louis, the guys and I went for lunch. –Zayn’s even here.”

                “Oh, that’s fun.”

                “Um, I wanna tell you something and I don’t want you to react badly? I don’t know.”

                “What happened?” She questioned seriously. “Did you do something wrong with Louis?”

                “No, no. I don’t think so.”

                “What?”

                “I kissed Louis?”

                “You kissed Louis?”

                “Uh yeah, I guess.”

                “You guess?” Amethyst didn’t say anything and Harry didn’t dare to speak.

                “Well, how’d it go?”

                “Good, I guess. I’ve never kissed a guy before. It was… alright?”

                “And what did Louis say?”

                “Oh, he –he threw up on me… Again.”

                “Ugh… what?”

                Harry ran his fingers over his scalp while pacing the handicap stall. “When he gets really excited or nervous he tends to throw up… it’s gross.”

                “Oh God.”

                “I mean he cried for like ten minutes.”

                “Did you console him and tell him it was okay?”

                “Yeah, even though it wasn’t.” Harry shrugged leaning on the cold tiled wall. “After that, we kissed… again.”

                “Ew!”

                “No! He brushed his teeth and then we kinda made out…”

                “Oh.”

                “Yeah.” Harry sighed. “Am, I’m sorry I’m telling you this I just don’t know who else to talk to about it. This is something crazy and different for me and you’re the only one who will understand. You’re my rock and my best friend and I’m so scared.”

                “Scared of what?”

                “Cause I got hard and this wasn’t supposed to happen like this and Jesus.”

                “Harry, what did you expect?”

                “We were just dating, Amethyst! I didn’t like Louis –I still don’t and I’m trying to but I don’t know if I want to!”

                “Well people don’t normally get boners for people they don’t like.”

                “Dammit! I, fuck, Louis is good looking and yes, maybe I got hard but it doesn’t change that I miss you and that I don’t see myself with a man!”

                “No, but it is eye opening for you.” Amethyst took a deep breath. “Harry we aren’t together anymore. I broke up with you and it’s time to move forward. I miss you, I miss you like you cannot imagine and you telling me these things hurt but I can’t help but also feel excited and happy for you. Louis is a good person and he’s good for you. Try.” Amethyst smiled into the receiver. “Anyway,” She sniffled. “What happened after all that mess?”

                Harry rubbed under his eyes. “He tried to do something but I shoved him off the bed.” He squeezed his face. “He ended up cutting his arm on the side table, I felt like a dick.”

                “Why would you do that?”

                “I don’t know! I choked up and he tried to grab my junk and it was weird!”

                “There isn’t any need for violence.”

                “I wasn’t trying to be!” Harry lowered his voice. “I just got nervous. –I’m sorry for calling you to just talk about me. How are you, beautiful?”

                “Fine, I’m doing well. You should, uh, get back to them. Don’t hurt him, okay? Louis’s soft, remember. Be kind to him, send my love.”

-

                “Y –you,” Louis’ lurched forward throwing up his stomach fluids on Harry. The taller man quickly got up pacing in circles.

                “Yuck, yuck! Fuck, this is so gross!”

                Louis covered his mouth quickly racing to the bathroom. Harry stayed in the room for a few minutes removing the soiled shirt. He shook his head all the way to the bathroom knocking. “Louis?”

                “I’m sorry!”

                Harry opened the door slowly with a grimace. “Ugh, you’re gross.”

                “I get nervous!” Louis violently brushed his teeth whilst crying into the sink. He dropped his tooth brush on the counter and placed his head in his hands. “I didn’t mean to vomit on you!”

                Harry closed his eyes briefly before grabbing Louis’ tooth brush. He picked up the crying man’s face and pressed the brush to his lips until he opened up. Harry brushed away at Louis’ teeth as he cried. Louis used both hands to wipe away his strong flow of tears and eventually ended up sitting on the toilet so Harry had a better view of his teeth.

                “Dude, stop crying –enough.” Harry looked over Louis’ mouth. “Alright, go spit.”

                Louis sniffled a couple of times before standing up to rinse his mouth. “I’m so embarrassed.”

                “You should be, this is the third time.” Harry wiped Louis’ face with the bath towel he had used the night before. “You gotta control that, it’s nasty.”

                “I know…” Louis frowned. “I was just too happy.” Harry rolled his eyes wiping an eye booger from the corner of Louis’ eye. He dragged the boy back toward the bed room and back onto the bed.

                                “I guess that’s a compliment.”

                Louis grabbed onto Harry’s new shirt. “Harry, why’d you kiss me?”

                “I don’t know.” Harry tried fixing Louis’ bed head. “You just looked kissable and so I did it, I didn’t mean for you to barf everywhere.”

                “I’m sorry.” Louis touched his lips. “That was amazing.”

                “Thanks.” Harry pinched the tip of Louis’ nose. “You’d think you’ve never been kissed before.”

                “I have, a lot!” Louis’ toes curled into the blanket at his feet. “You’re just special.”

                Harry leaned forward kissing Louis once more and quickly moved away. “Don’t throw up on me!”

                Louis stared at Harry’s chest for five second before parting his lips to speak. “Again.”

                “Why?”

                Louis’ eyes looked star struck. “Because you look kissable and so want it again.”

Harry glanced down at Louis’ lips, with one hand cupping Louis’ face and the other around his side. “Don’t use my lines.”

                Louis pressed his lips together in a tight smile. “I’m excited, you’re so cool.”

                Harry smiled before pressing his lips against Louis’. Louis’ mouth was cold from just brushing his teeth. It tasted of mint, luckily, and Louis was pretty skilled. His tongue licked over Harry’s lips twice before Harry crawled on top of him. Louis was happy that the gap of air had closed but shortly realized that he was running out of air.

                Their teeth clicked together a few times and it almost felt rushed. Louis didn’t want to rush anything. He wanted them to have all the time in the world and Louis felt like he did. Harry fingers dug deep into his sides and Louis wasn’t ticklish right now but he was hard and Harry was hard and he didn’t know what to do. Harry lips scurried over his lips and cheeks. His neck was peppered softly before his lips experienced tender abuse from Harry’s teeth. His curly bun man pulled and nibbled on his bottom lip slowly creating small sounds and pants from Louis. The shorter man ran his smaller fingers threw Harry’s hair removing the bun that had been tied so skillfully.

                Louis tugged on Harry hair exposing his neck and giving Louis access to his Adams apple. He sucked on Harry’s skin, not to make a mark but to simply make him moan. Louis had swiftly been rolled on top of Harry’s hip; their hard-ons clearly touching but Louis refused to move even slightly for fear of vomiting again. Louis wished he had a flag so he could stick it on top of Harry and claim him.

                Harry’s face was too beautiful for words. As much as Louis had cursed the man out about his hair, Harry’s hair was gorgeous. It was soft, not a knot to run through and it smelled heavenly. His lips were rosy and soft, Louis was sure that Harry probably gave the best blowjobs. He liked Harry’s loss of composer and Louis really liked when Harry made small sounds echo down his throat.

                 It wasn’t long before their tongues intertwined restfully and it took an even shorter amount of time to have Harry’s hands gripping his ass. It did surprise Louis but he didn’t intend for it to stop there, if Harry wanted to play, Louis was gunna win.

                Harry had shoved him off fairly quickly. Louis squinted at his arm, biting back the pain. “Ow.”

                “Oh shit!” Harry quickly kneeled beside him. “Shit, shit! I’m so sorry!”

                “It’s okay.”

                “No, I’m sorry. You had just scared me and damn! I’m so sorry! Let me get you Band-Aids!” Harry ran out of the room and to the bathroom, Louis could only assume. He stared at the bleeding cut with a pout. Note to self; don’t try to suck a straight guy’s dick.

-

                “Are you gunna ignore me like all day cause if so, I’m gunna go home and work on homework.”

                “You first say that you wanna go out just you and I but you invite everyone and then after you invite everyone you spend half the time in the fucking bathroom and then you sit the farthest from me even though there was an empty seat beside me!” Louis sat angrily. “You were ignoring me so don’t even start, Curly!”

                “One, you wanted to sleep in and because we did we couldn’t leave before anyone woke up. It would have been rude not to invite them. Two, I sat where I felt comfortable.”

                “Oh and being in the bathroom the whole time?”

                Harry shrugged, “I was on the phone.”

                Louis closed his eyes, his cheeks sucked inward. “On the phone?” He ate a big spoon of mac and cheese.

                “Yeah.”

                “Thanks.” Louis shook his head. “Our week is gunna be super busy and we had the opportunity to hang out and you were on the phone with who knows who!”

                “Well we have the time to hang out now but you’re fucking screaming even though we could be watching TV or chilling.”

                “I’m not screaming!” Louis slapped his thighs. “Who were you even talking to?”  
                “Amethyst.” Harry sat beside Louis on the bed. “I haven’t talked to her in a while.”

                Louis blushed looking away, “sorry.”

                “It’s cool.”

                “I just wanted to be alone with you.” Louis dug into his bowl of macaroni. He stuffed his mouth, “And I wanted to talk about this morning.”

                “I’m sorry for pushing you.”

                “It’s okay. I wanted to apologize for making you feel weird.”

                “I mean it wasn’t bad or anything just didn’t expect you to, you know.”

                “I don’t know I thought that maybe –since you were grabbing me and stuff.” Louis pouted, “maybe-” He hiccuped. “Ow,” Louis touched his chest. “That one hurt.”

                “Stop eating so fast, your food isn’t going anywhere.”

                “I’m not-” He hiccuped once more. “Ugh!” And again. “Ahh! I just want to be alone with you!” And again.

                “Louis!” Liam called.

                Harry grabbed Louis’ food and set it on the side table. He pulled Louis into the closet and shushed him.

                “Louis!” Liam knocked once before opening the door. “You here?”

                Louis covered his mouth as small hiccups escaped him. Harry laughed silently hand over Louis’ hand. He whispered into Louis’ ear; “this wouldn’t have happened if you slowed down while eating now we’re gunna get caught.” Louis glared at Harry who simply laughed knowing that Louis couldn’t bitch or shout at him.

                “Jesus, Louis. At least pick up your food.” Liam walked around picking up Louis’ bowl.

                Harry put a finger to his lips as Louis’ hiccups only seemed to get louder. The small man punched his stomach, trying to make it stop. Harry grabbed Louis’ face with one hand kissing him to try and silence the noises. It made Louis feel incredible and if it wasn’t for his hiccups he probably would have jumped into Harry’s arms. But Louis’ body failed him and he hiccuped into Harry’s mouth which made a very strange sound that created an even louder sound that had both of them dying of laughter.

                Liam swung the closet door open scaring the pair to the floor. “What the fuck are you guys doing?”

                Louis laughed from on top of Harry. “Liam!” He held his stomach. “You found us!”

                Harry made little squeaks as his voice went hoarse. He dug his face into Louis’ shoulder, eyes wet from pure joy. He had his arms tightly around Louis and looked up at Liam, “my boyfriend seems to have a case of the hiccups.”

                Louis touched his throat and looked at Harry. “They’re gone!” He grinned up at Liam. “You scared them away –hic!” Louis leaned into Harry. “Never mind!”

                Liam blinked at both of them with a smile lingering on his lips before closing the door. “You both are so weird –practically made for each other.”

 

                Louis had to pee and Harry said Louis was so heavy he couldn’t feel his legs which made Louis laugh more and didn’t help his bladder situation. Harry also said that numbness was actually growing on him and that he also had to pee. But instead of reliving themselves, the couple fell asleep awkwardly in a closet full of junk and they would probably regret it when they woke up but for right now Curly bun man and Chip were alone and had never felt more comfortable.


	23. My.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing food in bed PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about the direction of this story or any questions in general, lmk. And i will try to answer them. I love you, enjoy
> 
> Uh - oh. Its coming, its coming 
> 
> also on tumblr**

 

“Harry.”

“Hey, Am. I haven’t talked to you in a while.”

She giggled. “You’re busy I’m sure. How are you?”

“I’m actually really well.”

“Louis?”

Harry chuckled, “yeah, Louis.”

Amethyst smiled into the receiver. “You like him yet?”

“Um, I think I might.”

“I’m glad you’re admitting it to yourself.”

“The class went to prison a few days ago and we each took like ten minutes to talk to some people.” Harry laughed. “One man was clearly unwell and when I asked him how he got caught he said he didn’t. He said he turned himself in. So, of course I asked him, why did you admit to the crime? And he just started laughing and said; how long could I have really kept it up?” Harry got into his car. “It’s a little drastic but Louis has been great. It’s hard not to start liking him.”

 

“That’s –that’s amazing, Harry.”

“I’m going to go pick him up from the other side of the school.”

“The other side?”

“He doesn’t like walking.”

The ex-couple laughed loudly into both ends of the phone. “That sounds about right.”

“It’s so fucking stupid.” Harry let his laugh die and let his head lay on the steering wheel. “Man, I don’t even mind, not even a little.”

-

 

                “Louis, it’s motor skills.” Harry sighed. “This was supposed to be forty five minutes.” He looked at the watch on his wrist. “It’s been three hours and I have to go.”

                “But Harry!” Louis complained. “I need your help studying!”

                The psychology major tossed the heavy teaching book on his coffee table. He bent over picking up his cat and laid her on his lap. “I have to get my light fixed on my car, Louis.”

                “You were supposed to get it fixed like a week ago! You said you’d help me.”

                “And I have helped you!” Harry stood up setting the cat back down. “You know this, you’re just like pretending not to.”

                “No I’m not!” Louis dug his fingers in his thighs.  “I’m just nervous. My test is tomorrow, Harry! This is important! Liam is paying for it!” Louis chewed on the side of his nail. “If I don’t pass, that is two hundred dollars, gone.”

                “You’re going to pass, you need to mediate or something.”

                “Meh!”

                Harry stood over Louis’ form. He folded perfectly into the chair, Louis was so tiny. Harry smirked running a light hand through Louis’ short hair. “’Meh, meh’. So silly.” He walked passed him to his kitchen. “Burn some lavender, Lou.” Harry stretched. “I need to go, I need to go.” Harry hummed opening his refrigerator.

                Louis pouted from his seat. He slid off slowly, stepping over the lazy creature that seemed to take over Harry’s home. The cat was now let out of the cage and Louis wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not. She laid all over his books, she slept where ever she pleased –including beside Harry while he was trying to get into the bed! But the worst thing of all was right after she used her litter box and decided to use his homework as a chair.

 

                “My Harry?” Louis scooped up all of his papers.

                “My Louis.” Harry walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in hand.

                “Can I go with you to the car place?”

                “Says the guy who has to study.” Harry took a swig of water. “I’ll go by myself. You make too much noise anyway. You swear you know everything.”

                “I won’t make noise.” Louis shrugged. “I’ll study quietly.”

                “I’ll see you when I get back, Louis.”

                “Ugh.” Louis slowly but surely fought less with Harry. Their relationship had been stable. Nothing had really evolved but nothing had gotten worse. They’d greet each other with a kiss and leave with a kiss. They cooperated better and Harry gave Louis a key. Louis tried not to abuse it so he only came over when Harry was home. Things had been really great actually, Louis had a few complaints that he preferred not to bring up. Some of those included that he was having no sex and there was a lack of public affection. Louis was the definition of public affection. He loved holding hands and laughing and kissing for every miserable bitter lonely person to see, and he didn’t feel bad about it –not one bit. But Louis was slowly becoming that miserable bitter lonely person!

 

                “Fine, when will you come home?”

                Harry fixed his shoe before walking up to Louis. “You can stay here if you want.” He pulled softly on Louis’ ear. “I’ll be back quick, hopefully.”

                Louis adjusted the books and disheveled papers in his hands. “I’ll do some cleansing before I leave.” He shrugged. “Liam probably made mac and cheese.”

                Harry laughed pulling the books from Louis’s arms and setting them back down. He rubbed under Louis’ eye, “you look so tired.”

                “I am.” Louis was tired. He was a bother too. Harry was just as tired as him. Louis did hate psychology majors, just as most people did, but they were strong. Some of the things Harry would talk about that he learned or was learning about was terrifying. The way some people thought and the reason they behaved the way they did was just plain awful.

 

                Louis puckered his lips, getting a quick kiss. The lip kiss turned into a neck kiss that turned into a tight hug that turned into some more baby lip kisses that Louis soaked up. He leaned into his boyfriend, playing with the hem of Harry’s shirt, “hurry up.”

-

 

                “I just want him to fuck me!”

                “Oh,” Liam flipped the channel on the TV. “That’s nice.”

                “Liam, every day I clean myself out, every fucking day!” Louis tossed his head back. “I have a small hope that he’ll have his way with me. Then I will spread my legs and-“

                “Get fucked.”

                “Exactly.”

                “Why don’t you just have sex with someone else and be with Harry for the emotional aspect.”

                “I can’t do that!” Louis nibbled on his thumb. “Can I?”

                Liam laughed shoving his friend, “idiot.” He turned the TV off. “I mean, you can but I guess you’d have to ask. I’d probably break up with you though.”

                “You’re awful.”

                “Well, I don’t know. Start masturbating, Lou.”

                “Liam, I do not masturbate when I am dating someone.” Louis lifted his nose to the air. “I should be pleased as I deserve.”

                “Spoiled.”

                “And if I am then I probably deserve it.”

                Liam laid on top of him, “oh, Louis, Louis. This is why you’re my best friend.”

                “Ugh, you’re crushing me!” Louis frowned running both hands over Liam’s face. “I’m just horny all the time, dude.”

                “Call Jeffery.”

                Louis slapped his roommate. “Asshole. Harry would kill me.”

                “Maybe in his rage, he’ll fuck you.”

                “Ooh.” Louis shuddered. “That actually sounds good.”

                “Or he’ll break up with you and realize dating you was a mistake and then you’ll cry for ever and ever and fail your test and then I get to kill you.”

                Louis sighed, “Those scenarios are really far apart.”

                “Yep.” Liam chuckled up at him. “Good luck choosing.”

 

-

 

                “Hey, Liam.” Harry stepped into Louis’ apartment. “Is Louis here?”

                “Nope.”

                “Oh.” Harry tilted his head to the side. “Uh, you know where he went.”

                Liam grinned, “I’m just messing. He’s sleeping but you can go wake him. He said you’d be coming by.”

                Liam had been doing things like this lately and Harry knew his intentions because he wasn’t stupid but he was a little bothered that it was working. Liam would say things like; ‘oh, I think Louis went out with some boy.’ Or he’d say, ‘oh, Louis’ not home, I think he went out drinking.’ Harry would obviously react because, what boy and who would he go drinking with without Harry knowing? Harry wasn’t into the whole jealous thing. While with Amethyst the girl would get looks up and down and get asked for her number but it never really sparked anything in Harry. Unfortunately for him, Louis brought some stupid green monster out of him that Harry wasn’t too familiar with.

 

 

                “My Louis?” The lights were on. Harry smiled at the small movement in the covers. He closed the door behind trying not to scare the sleepy student. “My Louis.”

                “Mmm.” Louis’s bed head popped up from the covers. He yawned sitting up, his eyebrows in a small fit. “My Harry.”

                Harry had started the ridiculous nicknames. Louis kept begging to be claimed although Harry reminded him that a human could not be claimed. Louis said it wasn’t an actual ‘claim’, just a way of saying that they loved each other. Harry indulged in the education major’s ideas and wants. The first day Harry had said, ‘my Louis’, Louis had the best and worst possible reaction. He had laughed nervously for a while and then cuddled with Harry before throwing up.

 

                “You slept.”

                “Yes.” Louis rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. He pointed at the bag in Harry’s hand. “What’s that?”

                Harry pressed his lips together, retaining a smile. “What do you think it is?”

                Louis beamed brightly, “food for me.”

                Harry rolled his eyes taking off his shoes before getting on the bed. “Of course it is, brat.” Harry leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Louis’ mouth. It had become easier to do. Harry didn’t feel as awkward or uncomfortable. Louis sure seemed to enjoy it. “Why do you always eat? Hm?” Harry dug his face into the crook of Louis’ neck planting kisses all over his warm skin. “Why can’t you ever not be fucking hungry?”

                “Then stop buying me food.” Louis shoved Harry’s face away grabbing the bag. “Yay! Chinese!”

                “It’s actually Japanese.”

                “Oh, just as good.” Louis peeked in the container before moaning. “Yum, and it’s so much, I can save some for school tomorrow.”

                Harry slid behind him. Harry had his touchy feely days sometimes (rarely), and today was one of them. Louis tended to have them much more. “I got my lights fixed. –It wasn’t too expensive.”

                Louis stuck a piece of chicken in his mouth. “That’s good, Harry.” He offered one to Harry who accepted. Harry licked the tip of the finger that offered him food before nibbling on it.

                He caressed Louis’ sides, “you want me to take you tomorrow morning?”

                “Yes please.” Louis picked up a string of spaghetti sticking half in his mouth and the other end in Harry’s mouth. The middle of the string ended in the couple’s lips touching openly. Harry stole a few more kisses that Louis was more than willing to give.

                Harry picked up a ball of chicken biting half and giving the other half to his content boyfriend. “I’m not gunna be able to pick you up.”

                “Why?” Louis picked the sea crests out of his noodles.

                “Don’t do that.”

                “Harry, you know I don’t like them.”

                “I know, I know.” Harry ate the small circles Louis did not want. “I bother them enough with asking for as little as possible.”

                “Meh. Why can’t you pick me up?”

                “Meh.” Harry pinched Louis’ cheek. “Because I’m going to Amethyst’s for three days.”

                “Three days!” Louis quickly shut his food and scooted off the bed, with some difficultly. “What the hell are you gunna do at your ex’s house for three days?”

                “She’s moving and I said I’d help?”

                Louis stared him up and down. Harry had been teaching him about how to tell when someone is lying by body language. Louis didn’t think he was lying but he probably was. “Harry, that’s not okay.”

                “It’s not like something’s gunna happen. I’m helping her move.”

                Louis’ foot tapped the floor. “What if you get back together?”

                “Louis, I’m kinda stuck with you.” Harry smiled sadly. “Amethyst and I are no more, promise.”

                “Yeah, but what if feelings resurface? Then what?”

                “Then it happens. I can’t halt my life worrying about stuff like that.”

                “Fine.” Louis chewed vigorously on the inside of his cheek. “I’m gunna fuck Jeffery.”     

               

                “What the fuck?”

                Louis turned away from Harry getting a pillow to the back of his head. “Hey!”

                “Are you fucking crazy? You’re gunna fuck who?”

                “Well you are going to see your ex and you don’t wanna have sex so I might as well!”

                “There a huge fucking difference in helping my ex, who did nothing wrong, and fucking your ex who is a piece of shit!”

                “I don’t want you to go to her house for three days.”

                “Oh my God.” Harry shook his head. “I am so mad that you would even say that. Like, really?” Louis reached out for Harry who moved away. “No, no! Don’t touch me! Wow, Louis.”

                “It’s Liam’s fault! He gave me the idea!”

                Harry stared at Louis’s bedroom door. “I’m contemplating fighting Liam, honestly.”

                “I don’t want you to go. You’re gunna get back together with her!”

                “You’re so dumb, I can’t even handle your like complete lack of attention to detail! I have done nothing but be nice to you. Amethyst has been helping me so much and every time I bring her up, you have a problem.”

                “Well, what do you expect? She’s beautiful and perfect for you! –You guys went running in the morning!” Louis squeezed his tummy. “I don’t run! Not even after the bus!”

                Harry sat on the edge of the bed. “Louis, sit down.”

                “No!”

                “Why not?”

                “Because I’m hesitant!

                “Can you sit down, please?”

                Louis toed over sitting beside Harry.  “What?”

                “If you throw up, I’m leaving.”

                “What are you gunna do! It depends!”

                Harry rubbed his eyes. “Tell me how this ‘gay sex’ works, so we can have it already.”


	24. There is no AU, its just a shit attempt at sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no AU, its just a shit attempt at sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my lame ass attempt at writing sex between a straight man and a gay one but it ended up just being gay lmao

-

 

“Do what?”

“Have sex, I’m sexually deprived and so are you. Having sex with a guy can’t be that bad.”

“You wanna- you wanna…” Louis held onto his dresser for support. “Oh someone help.”

Harry rose quickly. He massaged Louis’ stomach with both hands. “Don’t vomit, God please.”

-

 

“Have you ever had anal sex?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Louis shrugged, “well, it’s the same thing.” He peeled off his shirt. Louis chuckled nervously. “I feel kind of self-conscious all of a sudden.”

“Why? You’re a guy, we have the same parts.”

Louis nodded, “yeah, yeah, you’re right.” He unbuttoned his jeans slowly. “Is this really happening?”

Harry rubbed a hand over his face. “I guess. Hopefully this will satisfy your stupidity for a while.”

“Okay, okay.” Louis slid the jeans down to his feet. He pulled quietly on his boxers. “Okay.”

“Okay? What?”

“I don’t know… what now?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be telling me what to do?”

“It’s just like what you did with a girl.”

“Okay then.” Harry patted his thighs. “Lay down.”

“On your lap?”

“Yeah.” Harry unzipped his pants. “And take off your boxers.” He reached behind him to grab the lube Louis had tossed earlier. “I’m gunna spread you a bit.”

“Oh God, oh God.” Louis blushed shuffling over. “You say things so casually.” He pushed Harry back a little. “I’ll lay on the bed instead.”

“Why?” Harry grabbed his forearm with one hand and Louis’ boxers with the other. “Lay down.” Harry brought his boyfriend over his knees. “Chill and just enjoy it.”

“This is insane!” Louis squirmed. “Are you seriously gunna finger my ass, Harry?”

Harry had a hard time getting Louis’ boxers off but eventually got it down to his knees. “Yes, Louis.” He shook his head. “There is no reason to say it like that.” Harry rubbed a warm hand over Louis’ butt. “Even though I was hesitant with you, I’m grateful that you aren’t bad looking.” Harry squeezed one cheek firmly. “You have a really nice body.”

“Mm!” Louis’ toes cracked as they curled. “I’m gunna cum on your leg!”

“Please don’t.” Harry rubbed his free hand through Louis’ hair. “Let me know if it hurts.” The psychology major poured a few dabs on the clear lube onto his index and middle fingers. He rubbed his hands together using one to push away one of Louis’ cheeks.

Louis shuddered at the missed feeling. He closed his eye tightly awaiting something –anything!

“Your asshole is pink.”

“Please stop talking.”

Harry laughed rubbing a cool finger over the rim. He pressed it into Louis gently waiting for the boy to get used to it but it didn’t seem to take very long. “How’s that feel?”

“Cold and warm.” Louis wiggled his bum. “Your finger is long.” He held onto the bed sheet, “you can put more if you want.”

“Do you do this often?” Harry pulled his finger out, wetting around Louis’ hole before pushing in two fingers. “You feel tight but you’re way too used to this.”

Louis chuckled out his moan. “I’ve had enough guys fuck me.”

“Yuck.” Harry rolled his eyes pinching right under Louis’ butt. “Don’t say that shit while my fingers are in you.” Harry moved the long digits around in slow deep pushes. Harry’s head tilted to the side to get a better view. “Your insides look really nice.”

“Ugh.” Louis had small tears in his eyes. This absolute idiot had no idea what he was doing to him. Louis rutted softly, almost unconsciously, against Harry’s legs. He kind of felt bad because his precum was surely staining Harry’s pants. “Put one more.”

“Mm, one more?” Harry massaged the back of Louis’ thighs. “Do you wanna cum from my fingers?”

“Fuck.” Louis hissed into the back of his hand as Harry added a third finger. Harry’s fingers were long and reached Louis’ most innards but they were big too and they stretched him. It burned for a few seconds until Harry found a pretty little spot somewhere deep inside him. “Oh, babe…” Louis moaned aloud. Louis had little to no shame. “Mm, baby. Want your cock.”

Harry removed his fingers promptly scaring Louis. Should he have toned it down? Louis slid off Harry’s lap and onto the hard floor. His dick was hard between his legs and everything seemed to feel heavier than normal. Louis blushed not making eye contact with his boyfriend. “Sorry.”

“This is actually gunna be really fun.”

Louis’ eyes shot up to face Harry who leaned back. “There is no need to be sorry.” Harry shuffled his pants downward giving Louis a nice view of his dick that was not covered in any type of garment. Louis said a small prayer to God. Harry didn’t have a teeny dick and his sex life was about to get so much better. Harry’s cock was a soft color and it looked so clean and Louis was about to turn into the biggest slut.

“I like the sounds you make.” Harry rubbed his thumb over the tip of his dick. “You sound nice.”

Louis was practically wheezing. He swallowed away the dryness in his throat before speaking. “Thank you.” He blinked from Harry’s hard on to his eyes. “I can suck you off if you want?”

“Yeah,” Harry gave a small nod motioning Louis over. “I want.”

Louis muffled screamed while scooting closer on his knees. “You’re so hot.” Louis grabbed the base with light touches. “If I do this you have to fuck me or I’m gunna be pissed.” Harry pulled the bun out of his hair and relaxed on his elbows.

“We’ll see.”

That’s exactly what Louis wanted to hear.

The education major took little time sticking the shaft down his throat. He wanted to show Harry just what he was capable of and he was more than capable of everything. Louis bobbed his head up and down watching his teeth and making Harry’s cock slick. He licked the sides teasingly using his right hand to press softly against Harry’s balls.

“Go deeper.”

Louis moaned around Harry, letting his head fall until his nose pressed against the small hairs on Harry’s stomach. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing before coming up for some air. He sucked on the head tasting the dribbles of precum that escaped his boyfriend. “You taste so lovely, my Harry.” Louis nudged his nose against Harry’s hip. He bit his bone with soft pulls, “I want to taste you somewhere else.” Louis focused his attention back to Harry’s dick that stood up so beautifully for him and why was Harry ever straight. Amethyst was one lucky girl.

Harry had Louis’ hair in his grasp after Louis choked a few times. He chewed on his lower lip, “Your mouth is fucking ridiculous –fuck.” Harry made a rhythm with Louis’ head. He tossed his head back indulging in the way Louis’ tongue wrapped around his length while the tip threatened his throat. Harry’s eyes fluttered softly, “wanna cum on your damn eyelashes.”

Louis looked up at him innocently pulling his mouth off. “I want you to cum on my face.” Louis stuck his tongue out. “Or in here.” His face softened. “Or somewhere else.”

Harry closed his eyes briefly. “I am not gunna fuck you without a condom.”

Louis pouted. “What, why?”

“I don’t know if you have something or not.”

“I don’t!” Louis stood up almost falling. “That’s unfair!”

“I have condoms at my place, I’ll just run and-”

“No!” Louis crossed his arms. “Did you fuck Amethyst with a condom?”

“Can we not talk about my ex right now?”

“Did you?”

“No.”

Louis smiled sensually. “Well,” He crawled over Harry’s body. “How much better is it to fuck me without a condom? Hm? I can’t get pregnant.”

“You’re extremely tempting.” Harry put both hands behind his head. “But you could have an STD.”

“But I don’t!”

“Hm. And what about your ‘plenty of guys’?”

“Curly!” Louis complained. He kissed Harry’s collar bones. “Baby… I’m clean.”

“Ugh, Chip.” Harry rubbed his thumb over Louis’ cheek. “You’re lucky your mouth is fucking sin.”

Louis grinned stuffing his face into Harry’s neck. “Yay! Yay! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

 Harry laughed grabbing onto his waist. “Hey, hey. Stop moving like that.” Harry slid his hands up and down the sides of Louis’ thighs. “I’m gunna nut and it’s not gunna go where you want it to.”

Louis giggled into his hands. “This is going to feel so good.” He looked around. “Do you wanna do me from behind or I ride you?”

“Your blowjob was really good.” Harry sat up. Laying Louis down, he kissed him. “I’ll let you find out why they call me Harry the Horny.”

Louis covered his face. “Amethyst warned me about your shitty jokes.”

“Did she?” Harry laughed lifting one of Louis’ legs. “Did she tell you that I can fuck for days?” Harry kissed Louis’ calf. He ran his fingers over Louis’ stomach, pressing his fingers down lightly.

“Mm,” Louis mewled. “No, but I think it’s better if I find out for myself.”

“Fuck,” Harry angled himself against Louis. “You’re too much.”

Louis grabbed onto Harry’s forearm in one swift motion. “Yes, yes, yes.” He shut his eyes enjoying the feeling of being filled. “This is gunna be so good.”

Harry pulled out carefully but quickly replaced the empty space. Louis let his legs wrap around Harry’s bottom half as the man took his shirt off. Louis whimpered at the sight. He’d seen Harry’s body before and Louis was so grateful that Harry went running; one of them had to look good.

Harry moved the hair from his face. He leaned forward catching Louis’ panting mouth with his. Harry wrapped both hands under Louis to get just the right angle and it must have done something good cause Louis got loud. He drove into the smaller man ruthlessly. Louis never looked tinier than right now. With his legs bent around Harry’s body and the way his dimpled back barely touched the bed. The force in which Harry fucked him made the sheets come off. Louis didn’t even try to touch himself, not that he really needed to anyway.

“Fuck… You feel so good.”

The psychology major had never thought fucking a guy could be so refreshing. He wasn’t sure whether it was just Louis or because he hadn’t had sex in so long but Louis felt so soft around him. Louis felt so wet and tight. He didn’t want to let Harry go and Harry never felt so comfortable. He didn’t even feel like moving, just staying inside Louis could suffice.

Harry pressed both hands into Louis legs, he didn’t wanna leave bruises on his boyfriend but he felt like he was going to. His grip was way harder than when he would have sex with a girl and he almost felt bad. He fucked the boy rougher than he usually fucked. Louis simply screamed and begged for Harry to go harder and Harry could and Harry would. Louis’ looked so good when he was wanting and panting. His lips were pink and puffy, his nipples looked the same and Harry promised himself that if they did this again that those would be the next thing he’d fall in love with.

 It didn’t take long for the room to get hot; with Louis taking up most of the air and Harry fucking him numb. Louis couldn’t feel his ass and he could have sworn he came but there was no signs of any cum so he just assumed that he came dry.  Louis was happy that Harry’s body fit perfectly with his. The way Harry held onto him and the way Louis’ body arched and squirmed against the spring mattress was such a beautiful chaos.

“Fuck, gunna cum.”

Louis’ eyes rolled someplace deep in his brain. He saw stars and he saw his notes and he saw his test. But he most saw Harry’s eyes connecting with his blue ones. The color made a gorgeous ocean color that Louis wanted to paint with. Harry’s lips held his in a euphoric grasp for more than a couple seconds, it had to have been at least a minute. Louis seemed to forget how to tell time, by the time Harry’s cum oozed in him for the fourth time the sun looked like it was rising. And when Louis woke up the second time the sun was definitely in the sky and Harry was definitely sleeping next to him and Louis was definitely late for his exam


	25. Sounds kidna Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This isn’t just a game, you cheated!” (Ended up being kinda fluffy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long and it shouldn’t be I was trying to fit everything in and ugh. Okay okay. I want to bring up, I’ve been getting told a lot that people don’t like how the characters treat Louis and I’m not sure what to do about that because these are my characters and if I change them then the story is gunna be off and yeah. Everyone loves Louis, it’s just a different love than maybe some people are okay with. I don’t know, I’m sorry if something makes you uncomfortable and if it does then all I can say is not to read and I don’t say that rudely at all! I just don’t really wanna change anything about my characters. The only ones changing are Louis & Harry and that’s because they’re in a relationship. Yeah. Well I hope you keep reading and enjoy.

-

                “I literally fucked him.” Harry sat down on the corner of his bed. “I fucked him again and again and again with no condom and I don’t even know how to feel.”

                “Wow.” Zayn sat on the floor legs spread outward. “Was it… bad?”

                Harry closed his eyes briefly. “I’m not into guys, Zayn, you know that?”

                “Yeah.”

                “But Louis is so fucking hot.”

                Zayn tossed his head back in amusement. “Oh my God, Haz.” He laughed aloud. “That’s hilarious.”

                “Zayn, I wish you could have sex with him like you don’t understand.”

                “Psh, I can have sex with him.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “I could get whoever the hell I want.”

                Harry cracked his jaw, “yeah, and I can also kick your ass.”

                “And I can also fire you.”

                “And I will also burn down your fucking bar.”

                Zayn wiggled a finger at him, “alright, alright. He’s all yours.” He chuckled folding one of Harry’s shirts. “Did he enjoy it?”

                “Yes.” Harry shrugged. “He woke up in such a good mood for a short moment and his ass looks so plump and oh my God, why!” Harry slid onto the floor in a messy pile. “Why does it have to be a man?”

                “Since when did you become a homophobe?”

                “Zayn, I’m not!” Harry groaned. “I just had a girlfriend who left me! She left me because she thought I liked a boy and let me tell you, I did not like Louis like that at all!” He huffed pulling his knees together. “And now, I can’t stop thinking about this kid. I don’t know if it’s because we had sex or maybe it’s just cause I like being around him.” Harry shivered. “What’s happening right now?”

                Zayn patted his shoulder. “It’s called liking someone, buddy.” Zayn nodded. “It only goes to hell from there.”

                “Fuck! I don’t wanna date him anymore!”

                “Okay, I’ll take him.”

                “I’m gunna quit.” Harry stood up kicking his friend on the side of his legs. “I swear, your best bartender is about to quit.”

                “Eh, Axel’s pretty good.”

                “Asshole.”

                “Honestly, Harry.” Zayn stuck the folded shirt in Harry’s large bag. “Why are you gunna hurt the guy? He’s smart and good looking for a dude, I’d do him and that’s saying something because you know what the hell I’m into.”

                Harry smirked, “pussy, money, pussy.”

                “And money.” Zayn added. He smiled, “he’s a good guy, with a good heart. Amethyst was great, you know I loved her. She was better than this guy, to me.”

                Harry smiled through his thoughts. “She was amazing.”

                “But,” Zayn zipped up Harry’s bag. “Louis… is different. He’s clumsy and he really likes you. Harry, you fucked a dude.” Zayn stood dropping Harry’s bag on the bed beside his cat. “And you’re so happy when I see you. Sounds gay but I’m serious. You always have some stupid grin on your face and you’re stupid jealous.”

                “I’m not jealous.” Harry picked at the skin on his nail. “I could be really jealous, but that’s not gunna do shit.” He shook his head. “You can’t stop jealously anyway. It’s instinctive, everyone has to deal with it at some point.”

                “You threatened to kick my ass.”

                Harry sucked his teeth, “because you wish you could get Louis.”

                “You jealous asshole.” Zayn stretched. “I packed your shit so you can’t shout at me.”

                “You helped.” Harry swatted his hands. “You’re bringing bad vibes in my house, shoo.”

                “Bad vibes my ass.” Zayn strolled out of the room with the cat on his trail. “I just brought you candles!”

                Harry laughed under his breath. “Zayn! I wanna see Louis, dammit!”

                “You just dropped him off at school, idiot!”

                Harry mumbled all the way to his bed. He flopped on the mattress rubbing circles into his eyes. He had a very bad morning with Louis. The boy was late for his test and was in tears the whole ride over. Harry almost wanted to cry with him because Louis had been studying so hard for the test and he had just been too tired to wake up. Harry assumed that Louis was able to take his test because he didn’t get a phone call or anything but Louis also didn’t have a phone so that didn’t help.

                Louis had been panicking and Harry tried everything to try and calm him down but he wouldn’t. The car ride over was hell and Harry would have paid someone off to take Louis’ test for him because he felt so uncomfortable leaving him in front of the testing center in tears.  Harry couldn’t even say ‘good luck’ or ‘goodbye’ for that matter, because Louis was already running to his testing site. Harry hadn’t gotten a kiss, not a hug, nothing. He was gunna be gone for three days to help Amethyst and he wanted to so badly. He hadn’t seen his ex in way too long and he knew seeing her would be good for him. But after dropping off Louis, all he wanted to do was pick him up.

                “Yo, your cat’s out of food.”

                “Her name is Pluto.” Harry sat up. “Her food’s in the cabinet next to the sink.” Harry pressed his lips together. “I wanna pick Louis up, I feel like a stalker.”

                “Naw,” Zayn picked up the animal at his feet. “You guys didn’t have a good morning, you just wanna see him.”

                Harry laid back down for the sixth time that day. “Fuck!” He cursed aloud. “I wanna see Louis!”

-

                “How’d your test go?”

                Louis laid over the couch. “I passed.”

                “Hey!” Liam kneeled beside him. “That’s awesome, Lou!” He patted Louis’ stomach. “You look like hell but I’m so fucking proud, Louis!”

                “I got not one wrong.” Louis blinked at the ceiling. “I’m gunna get an award.”

                “Did you seriously get a hundred percent?”

                Louis nodded slowly, “I can’t feel my head.”

                Liam hugged his best friend tightly. “You can do so much, Louis. I’m so damn proud of you.” Louis smiled into his friend’s shoulder. “Liam, I didn’t get one fucking answer wrong.” Louis couldn’t believe it himself and neither could his proctor. They actually went over his test three times just to make sure.

                “I cried the whole time.” Louis shook his head. “Liam, I have cum in my ass.”

                Liam peeled himself away from Louis. “That’s –that’s… I’m not sure what to even say.”

                “I didn’t even shower.” Louis covered his bloodshot eyes. “I could barely see my computer screen, I was crying so much. It gave me such a bad migraine, I feel like pulling my eyes out.”

                Liam rubbed Louis’ eye lids. “Well, I think you should shower cause –ew.”

                Louis smiled, “I got a hundred percent.” He sat up with Liam’s help. “I got a hundred percent!” Louis stood up, “I didn’t even get to say bye to Harry.” He trudged over to the bathroom. “He left to Amethyst’s house.”

                “How do you know?”

                “I knocked on his door before I came home.” Louis rubbed his lower back. “I can’t feel my spine.”

                “Alright, you need to shower.” Liam pushed him along. “And then we can get so drunk that we die.” He left fat kisses on Louis’ shoulder. “And we’ll call Niall who is down for everything. We could also pop down to Amethyst’s place, if you want?”

                “Oh, Liam.” Louis paused for a moment. “Please don’t tell me you know where she lives.”

                “I know exactly where she lives.” Liam hugged his best friend tightly. “You did so good, Lou.”

-

                Zayn laughed at his phone for long enough. Harry threw a sock at him, “something funny?”

                “Nope, it’s just going to be such a good night.”

                Amethyst pulled a box from her closet. “I barely have anything and I still have too many things.” She slid it over to her bed. “Thank you guys for helping me, even though no is helping me.”

                Zayn and Harry laughed, “I’m so sorry.” Harry stood up strolling over to his ex. He kissed her cheek, “I’m sorry, princess.”

                “Yeah, yeah.” Amethyst pulled her curly hair into a bun. “Go take out the garbage.” The trio looked to the bedroom door. She tilted her head, “who’d be knocking right now?”

                Small snickers came from Zayn who walked to the living room. “I wonder.”

                “Zayn, you bastard.” Amethyst threw an old teddy bear at him. “Who did you invite over?”

                “No one we all don’t love.”

-

                “I don’t wanna make anything weird.” Louis fixed his shirt. He dressed as nice as he could because he was seeing Amethyst and he wanted to show her that he was altogether and good enough for her ex. Louis respected Amethyst so much.

                “Oh my God!” Zayn was too fake. “Look who it is!”

                Liam punched Zayn in the stomach playfully. “Dick.”

                Louis toed in slowly and he couldn’t help but want to vomit. Amethyst’s home felt very familiar. The smell was familiar, the look was familiar. Amethyst was the girl version of Harry and it made Louis sick to his stomach. It didn’t take long to see the lovely ex couple exit the bedroom. If Niall hadn’t wrapped his arms around Louis’ back, he would have absolutely vomited.

                “Louis?” Harry ran through the small group and straight into Louis’ arms. “Holy shit.” He dug his face deep into Louis’ neck. “Yo, I was so worried about you, man.”

                “I passed.” Louis kept his eyes shut because he had no balls to look around.

                “You passed!” Harry pulled away. “That’s amazing!”

                “Thank you.”

                Harry looked behind Louis at Niall who never let go. He lifted an eyebrow, “everything alright?”

                “Hm?” Niall nodded. “Yeah, Louis’s just warm.” Niall blinked slowly. “We’ve been drinking too.”

                Harry’s mouth twitched, “okay.”

                Liam caught on quickly pulling Niall away from Louis and to the couch. He looked at Amethyst, “hi. How are you, I’m so sorry for coming so late.”

                “It –it is totally fine.” She smiled. Amethyst walked up to Louis hugging him snugly. “I haven’t seen you in so long, how are you?”

                “I-I’m great.” Why was her voice softer than his? Why did she smell so amazing, why was she so kind. “How are you?”

                “I’ve missed you so much, darling.” She smiled. “I’m good. I’m moving as you can probably see.” Louis could hardly speak. “I’m sorry you couldn’t see my home before, now it’s all messy.”

                This poor girl had never seen messy in her life if she thought this was messy.

                “Come everyone, come.” She led Harry and Louis to the couch beside a drunk Niall, laughing Zayn and amused Liam. “Is anyone thirsty?”

                “Me!” Niall raised his hand. “I drove here.”

                “Did he really?”

                “No –well, yeah but then we stopped half way and he didn’t.”

                “I’ll bring water.” Amethyst smiled tenderly walking away to her kitchen.

                Harry pulled Louis to his lap. “Man, I’m so happy you came. I was freaking out.”

                Louis giggled, “I did really well.” He sat up straight. “I got a one hundred.”

                “What?” Harry pressed his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “Did you, seriously?”

                “Yeah,” Louis grinned. “I’m gunna get an award!” He leaned close to Harry’s ear to whisper. “And I did it crying and with cum coming out of my ass.”

                “Oh shit.” Harry’s mouth formed an ‘o’. “Oh my God, Chip. You’re crazy, I totally forgot.”

                “Here’s some water.” Amethyst seemed out of place. She smiled at all the boys that barely fit on her small couch but somehow stuffed on. “So, I guess we’ll finish packing tomorrow since we have company.” She shook her head at Harry. “Even though no one was really helping anyway.”

                Harry blew a kiss to her stiffening Louis. “I love you. I promise I will do anything you want tomorrow.”

                She bowed, “I will accept that offer and I love you more.”

                Harry patted Louis’ leg comfortingly. “We should play a game.”

                Amethyst looked straight at Louis, her smile was too genuine to do any harm. “That sounds amazing.”

-

                Louis drummed his fingers against the large square coffee table. He was upset but he wasn’t going to admit it, everyone could probably tell anyway and if they didn’t then fuck them. It was Liam and him, his best friend, his confidant, his Liam. Liam and him were the team of all teams, no one beat them at cards –no one –no one but Amethyst and Harry, obviously. They played three games of squares. It was the most simple card game in the world. Get four of the same cards, how could Louis be losing at such a simple game? There was only one explanation, they were cheating and Louis knew it.

                Amethyst caught Liam’s eyes before grinning. “How are you holding up?”

                Liam shrugged taking a quick peek at his cards. “I think this rounds gunna be ours-“

                “Squares!” Louis shot up from the floor throwing his cards at the girl who sat across from him. “Squares! Squares! Squares! You have squares!”

                Amethyst blinked a few times before slowly laying down her cards. A queen, a queen, a queen and a two of hearts. Louis was so stupid.

                “Oh my God.” Liam groaned looking up to the ceiling. “Why, Louis. Why.”

                “Ha!” Harry high fived his ex-girlfriend. “What’s that now? Four in a row?”

                Zayn tossed his cards onto the table. “I’m not even playing,” He pointed a finger at Niall. “My partner’s practically asleep.” 

                “Louis, we’re supposed to signal each other!” Liam threw his cards down. “You didn’t signal!”

                Louis took a deep breath. “You both are cheating!”        

                Harry stopped laughing with his ex. “How are we cheating?” Harry squeezed Amethyst’s cheek. “We’re just good. We used to play cards all the time.”

                Louis’ blood was no longer blood. It was lava that flowed from his fingers to his toes. They were definitely cheating but more than the fact that they were cheating; Harry was just so happy. Harry could burn out the sun with his joy. It hurt and Louis was so bitter. They were literally the perfect couple. Amethyst and him were like Bonnie and Clyde. They finished each other’s sentences, they laughed at the same things, and they liked the same foods. Amethyst brought out granola and no one even touched it! No one even acknowledged it, who would? It’s granola! But they did, Bonnie and Clyde.

                Louis couldn’t stand it. He was so jealous it was eating him alive. He had dragged Liam into the bathroom two games ago and begged for him to flirt with Louis to try and make Harry jealous but it hadn’t really worked. Harry was so focused on his ex and it was disgustingly sweet. Louis had one cavity and it was really hurting.

                “Liam and I always play cards!” Louis counted on his fingers. “Black Jack, Squares, Go Fish, Poker! Name it and we play it! We always win, you both are cheating!”

                “Louis,” Amethyst’s voice was so soft, it was irritating. “It’s just a game, darling, you can win if you like.”

                Liam nudged his foot and Louis should have listened to his friend. Liam had a tendency to save him from embarrassing himself but all Louis could think about was the ex-couple playing catch with the granola earlier and oh Louis was about to snap.

                “It is just a game, Chip, chill.”

                Louis squeezed his eyes shut. “It’s not just a game! You’re both cheating! You fucking liars!” Louis’ hands slapped over his mouth. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.”

                Liam covered his face in shame or embarrassment or both. “Oh, Louis.”

                “Um,” Amethyst slowly picked up the cards. “I think that is enough of that.”

                “No, I’m sorry!” Louis bent down snatching the cards back. “It’s just a game, you’re right. I’m so sorry.”

                She smiled wearily. “It’s okay. We can watch a movie.”

                “Louis.” Harry didn’t take his eyes away from the table. “Let’s take a breather.”

-

                “What was that, Chip?”

                “Harry,” Louis reached out for him. “I –that was a ridiculous outburst. I’m just tired and that was a big mistake.”

                Harry chuckled in awe. “’you fucking liars.’” He pressed his lips together. “That’s a lot.”

                “I know, I know, Harry.” Louis rubbed his eyes. “You weren’t cheating. Honestly, I’m just jealous and crazy-“

                “Jealous of who?” Harry perked up. “Of Amethyst? Why?”

                Louis shrugged, “you guys have such a great relationship, you’re meant to be with her.”

                “Okay.” Harry crossed his arms. “Let’s break up so I can be with her.”

                Louis’ whole body ran cold. The words had come out of Harry’s mouth and there was no humor behind them. They had just had sex, their relationship had just started developing. Louis felt like crying but he had cried so hard today he just couldn’t. For Louis’ internship there had been a question on one of the students assignments that had asked; ‘if you had one super power what would it be?’ Everyone had answered differently, some kids said they wanted to fly, others said they wanted to talk to animals. One child, Brian, said he wanted to have the power to go back in time. He said it would be a good power if you did something bad and wanted to take it all back. Louis could relate.

                “I-I-” Louis looked around. “I don’t want to –I don’t –no.” Louis rubbed the inner corner of his eyes. “I don’t want to. I don’t.”

                “Do you know what I did all day?”

                “No.”

                “All day,” Harry spread his arms. “All day damn day I thought about you.” He laughed to himself. “I couldn’t stop. I meditated for maybe ten minutes. How long do I normally meditate, Louis?”

                “Thirty minutes.”

                “I couldn’t, why? I kept thinking about you. I didn’t even wanna come here because I wanted to pick you up from school, I wanted to see you and make sure you were okay.” Harry slapped his hands to his sides. “You have no reason to be jealous of Amethyst and if you say things like that I should be with her, how do you think I feel? I’m not with her because I’m with you.”

                “That wasn’t your choice.”

                “Excuse me?’

                Louis cleared his throat, “that wasn’t your choice, it was hers.”

                “Oh,” Harry looked livid. “Really? Was it her choice for me to kiss you, to laugh with you, to fuck you? That was all Amethyst, right?”

                “No.”

                “Okay, I choose to do what I want. Did Amethyst push me in your direction, yeah. Was I annoyed, hell yeah. But, Louis I’m with you because I wanna be and if I didn’t I wouldn’t be.”

                Louis pouted, “You guys laugh all the time.”

                “She’s my best friend, Louis.” Harry smiled, “I love her, and that won’t change. Yes, when I see her I’m stunned but when you came in my stomach flipped.” He smirked at his boyfriend pulling him over by the hem of his shirt. “I almost wanted to –vomit.”

                Louis’ frown turned into a smile that turned into a giggle. “Really?”

                “Yes, really.” Harry bummed his forehead against Louis’. “Stop being an idiot. I like you, I guess.”

                “You guess?”

                “I like you! Ugh!” Harry tossed his head back, “give me a break!”

                “So, you don’t want to be with Amethyst and you don’t wanna break up?”

                “Eh, I don’t mind being single.”

                Louis shoved his elbow into Harry’s stomach, “prick.”

                “Calm down, calm down.” Harry laughed grabbing onto Louis’ elbow. “You fucking liars!”

                “Oh, stop it!” Louis pulled away from his boyfriend. “I’m going home!”

                “You’re cheating!”

                “I wanna break up with you. I’m gunna date Zayn.”

                Harry’s laugh ceased. He wiggled a finger at Louis, “try me.”

                “Meh, meh!”

                “What?” Harry pressed up against his boyfriend kissing over his neck and head. “I can’t seem to understand.”

                “Meh!”

                “Meh!” Harry mimicked. “Sounds kinda stupid.”

                Louis laughed in-between the wall he was pressed against and Harry. “You’re stupid!”

                “Mm!” Harry rubbed up and down Louis’ sides. “You fucking passed.”

                “I fucking passed.” Louis pressed his nose to Harry’s. “I got none wrong.”

                “None wrong!”

                “None wrong!”

                Harry smiled, “Oh God, I’m dating a guy.”

                “You’re dating the coolest guy in the world.”

                “Yeah, you think?”

                “I know.”

                Harry peppered kisses on Louis’ lips. “You know?”

                Louis kissed back. “I know.”

                “You know?”

                “I know.”

                Harry kissed the tip of Louis’ nose. “I know too.” Harry snickered, “you fucking liars.”

                “Oh my God, I hate you.”


	26. The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First official fight AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so its been a while. Sorry sorry but thank you thank you for being patient. I updated two chapters cause i think it would have been fucked up if I didnt. So yeah. Hm, well I would get ready for the next two chapters. Well not the one I'm gunna post after IKEA but the one after that. I dont wanna write it cause I hate making fights and angst but thats cool. Um I think I'm only gunna do like a few more chapters. Like maybe four or five? I dont know? Lol. Enjoy my tiny jellies.
> 
> \--I think i liked this chapter maybe

The Apology

-

                “Liam.” Louis was running all over the place. “Liam, I need your laptop.” His friend lazily pointed at the computer laying on his dresser top.

                “Bring it back when you’re done. I tend to find my stuff in the bathroom.” Liam got off his bed. “Even though that shouldn’t make any sense cause a bathroom is no place for a laptop.”

                Louis brushed off the slick comment and quickly ran out with the electronic in hand. “Thanks, asshole.” Louis sat snuggly on the couch, computer fitted in his lap. “I sometimes have to do my homework and poop, thank you very much.”

                “The computer already has germs, Louis, that’s fucking nasty.”

                “You say tomato,” Louis logged into his skype account. “I say potato.”

                “What.”

                “I said it wrong, get off my back.” The teacher stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. “Come on, come on –yay!” He squealed into his fingers. “And call Harry.” Louis waited patiently, it was a little hard with Liam complaining about the over piling dishes in the background.

                “My Louis.”

                Louis’ stomach flipped. Not a back flip, more of a summersault. He pressed his lips together and took a deep breath, “My Harry.” Harry had probably been awake for hours, while Louis had just woken up. He looked so beautiful even on a small screen. His hair was in that ridiculously beautiful bun and he seemed to be in running clothes. He sighed contently, Louis was so lucky. He said a small prayer.

                “What are you doing?” Harry laughed.

                “Thanking god for making you beautiful.”

                Harry covered his face with one hand, obviously flustered. “I guess I better do the same.”

                Louis groaned, very loudly. “Harry, you can’t be so smooth talking from so far away! When are you coming home? It’s already been four days.”      

                “I know, I know.” Harry sat on something. “I’m sorry, I’m coming back soon. I’m trying to help her move into her new place.”

                Louis nodded quietly. “Okay.”

                “Louis-”

                “No,” He shook his head. “It’s okay, really, I understand.”

                “What are you doing, Louis?”

                “Going to start getting ready.”

                “For what?”

                “Nothing important.” Louis shrugged, “just going out with Liam.” Louis glanced up at his friend who stared with one eyebrow raised.

                “Alright, well I’m going to go on a jog with Amethyst and I’ll call Liam’s phone to talk to you later.”           

                “Kay.”

                “I love you.”

                Louis smiled into the back of his chewed out hand. “I love you.”

                “I’ll see you soon, Chip.”

                “Ugh. I’m hanging up.”

                Harry laughed before the screen went black. Louis closed the computer and pulled his knees close.

                “Really?”

                He shook his head, “it’s okay, it’s not important.”

                “Louis.” Liam bent in front of him. “It is important. Why didn’t you just remind him?”

                “I did, Liam, there no reason to bring it up again.” Louis scooted off the couch chewing on his nail. “He likes her so much, I can’t win.”

                “It’s not about winning.” Liam grabbed his friend’s face. “Just remind him again.”

                “No, Liam. And you don’t remind him either, that is my business.” And so Liam walked away because he understood and respected Louis’ decision and that was the end of it. Louis had brought it up to Harry’s attention before he left Amethyst’s house and every second of the day right after. Tonight he was getting his award for getting a perfect score on his testing. It wasn’t a big deal, like if he was graduating or something, but he asked Harry a million times over if he would come and Harry said of course. Harry didn’t remember and if he didn’t remember after the fortieth time than it obviously wasn’t important enough. And that was okay, Louis want trying to be crazy. Harry and him had their talk and he was okay. If Harry was helping Amethyst then it was okay because Louis trusted Harry. He was doing good things.

                “Aye.”

                “Hm?” Louis spun around to face Liam.

                “Jeffery’s on the phone.” Liam tossed it over to a clumsy catcher. Louis put his ear to the receiver. “Jefferies.”

                “Hi Loubear, how are you gorgeous?”

                “Eh, pretty good.” Louis grabbed keys off the table and walked toward his door. “How are you, babe?”

                “Great, never really doing bad.”

                Louis rolled his eyes after closing his door. He walked over to Harry’s apartment unlocking the door with ease. Pluto immediately ran to his feet, clearly hungry. “So what’s up, Jefferies?”

                “I’m calling to ask if you want to car pool tonight.”

                “Tonight, uh, where and I can’t.”

                “Why, aren’t you going to your award ceremony?”

                Louis’ chest thumped. “Yes, how’d you know?”

                “You told me!” Jeffery laughed. “You were so damn happy, how could I forget? It’s tonight at seven, no?”

                Louis paused in the middle of Harry’s dark living room. “You remembered?”

                “Louis, I think I think about you more than anyone else. I can’t forget anything you tell me, Loubear.”

                “Um,” Louis rubbed his eye. “I’m actually really happy.” He chuckled. “I can’t believe you remembered.”

                “Okay, okay. I’m coming over now cause you’re gunna cry and I have to be there.”

                And Louis was crying but he felt stupid doing it. “I’m fine.”

                “Aw, Loubear.” Louis heard shuffling. “I’m on my way, okay? Just wait for me.”

                “Don’t hang up.”

                Jeffery smiled into the receiver. “Every night we spoke, who always hung up first.”

                Louis chuckled into his palm. He wiped away some stray tears. “Me.”

-

                “I’m nervous.”

                Jeffery held his ex’s hand tight. “Don’t be, you got me, Liam and Niall all here.”

                Louis smiled to himself. “What if I trip?”

                Liam nudged him, “no worries, Niall will catch you.”

                Louis rolled his eyes, “oh, please, Niall better hold onto that camera with his life.”

                “Why do you guys always think I’m gunna break something?” He leaned over Jeffery. “I am like the most coordinated person. Louis’s always the person breaking something and falling.”

                “Louis Tomlinson! Is Louis Tomlinson here?”

                “Oh my God!” Louis shot up from his seat. “Yes, I’m here, Oh my God!” Louis quickly went through the rows of chairs and ran up to the stage. Of course he wouldn’t hear his name being called! Louis semi-tripped up the stairs but hopefully it wasn’t noticeable, probably wasn’t. He smiled brightly at his Dean.

                “It’s nice to see you, Louis.”

                Louis blushed, “I apologize.”

                “No worries.” She handed him an award. “For not only scoring the highest testing grade in the Education department but for academic excellence in all of his classes. We award this student for his hard work and dedication to teaching and striving for only the highest possible percentages. Thank you, Louis Tomlinson.”

                Louis smiled holding up his medal while facing the very small audience. He looked at the loudest group of idiots in the crowd but then to the back of the audience. He squinted at an all too familiar figure who sat clapping with a stupid grin on his face. And in that small moment, nothing else really mattered.

-

                Louis shoved him once they were alone. “You came!”

                “Of course I came.” Harry laughed shoving him back. “You didn’t tell me you got the highest percentage in your class.”

                “I didn’t know!” Louis pushed him. “I thought you forgot about me!”

                Harry scrunched up his nose, “How could I? You told me a million fucking times.” He laughed pulling Louis into a deep hug.  “You missed them calling your name.”

                “Oh God.” Louis rubbed his nose against Harry’s jacket. “It was terrible.”

                “And you tripped.”

                “Oh my God.” Louis moved away. “I thought I played it off.”

                “You couldn’t have if you tried.” Harry pulled him back. “You look really good though.”

                Louis looked down at his suit. “Thanks, Jeffery bought it for me.”

                “Eh,” Harry’s eye twitched. “He bought you a suit.”

                Louis shrugged, “he’s rich.”

                “So you like rich guys?”

                “Hm,” Louis grinned leaning into Harry’s space. “I like guys, they don’t have to be rich.”

                “No?” Harry licked his lips. “You like all guys?”

                Louis blinked playfully. He ran a finger in small eights over Harry’s chest. “I like this guy and I like,” He leaned forward. “Want to have sex with this guy-”

                “Louis, you dick!” Liam stomped over followed by Niall and Jeffery. “Where’d you go?”

                “Sorry.” Louis leaned into his boyfriend. “Harry came!”

                Jeffery smiled at the pair, “it’s weird to see you both together, kind of awkward.”

                “Oh, wow. That’s a great way to start a conversation.” Harry lifted up his thumb. “You have really great manners.”

                Jeffery scoffed. “Do you like Louis’ suit? I bought it for him.”

                “Oh, let’s not.” Louis raised both hands

                “I love the suit, looks great on him.” Harry shrugged, “you like Louis? Because I’m dating him.”

                “No, no and no.” Liam shimmed over to Louis and pulled him away. “We are going to have a good dinner and go home.”

                “Well I have to head back.” Harry pressed his tongue against his cheek. “So I can’t make it to dinner.”

                “What?” Louis pouted. “My Harry!”

                “It’s okay, Loubear, I’ll be staying for dinner.”

                “I barely know you, I definitely don’t care about you at all. You’re just trying to pick a fight, aren’t you? Can you even fight, have you ever done anything for yourself or do you just feed off of everyone around you? Are you that full of yourself that you believe that buying Louis a suit is going get Louis back?” Harry stepped into Jeffery’s face. “Do you think that being here and acting all high and mighty is going to get Louis back?” Harry smiled, “you have a fucking complex and I know that because a normal person doesn’t start a conversation so bitterly and rudely. So do me a favor, stay the fuck away from my boyfriend while I’m gone.”

-

                “Are you ignoring him?”

                “I am.”

                “Why? Didn’t you want this?”

                “No.” Louis crossed one leg over the other. “Harry just showed me he doesn’t know how to act. He had no right to speak to Jeffery like that. He acted like a child.”

                “Well, yes, but you always want people to fight for you?”            

                “Okay, right after Harry said that he doesn’t need to fuck people in the back of a car to get them, kind of kicked that out of the window.”

                “He went too far, but Jeffery has a dumb mouth. You know that.”

                “Harry just proved his is just a tad bit dumber. I don’t need people talking about what I tell them in privacy.” Louis shook his head. “He needs to come apologize but he’s too busy to even notice that I’m mad.” Louis smiled. “Too busy with his ex, now isn’t that a bitch.” Louis stood, “but that’s just groovy, because Jeffery invited me for lunch.”

                “Why are you going to do that to yourself?” Liam stopped washing dishes. “You’re gunna piss Harry off.”

                “Good, he should feel pissed off.”

                “Dude,” Liam turned off the running water. “Harry is a psychology major. He doesn’t just get angry, he gets even. Louis, you are literally running into a bad situation.”

                Harry could probably do serious damage to Louis’ heart but for the most part Louis wasn’t trying to think about that because Harry acted wrongly yesterday and when confronted he refused to say he was in the wrong. Louis fucking hated psychology majors and he knew exactly why. They were never wrong in there own eyes. Anything they did, they had some type of backing for it and refused to take responsibility for their actions. Last night had ended very badly. Liam didn’t really know about their fight after.

-

                “Why are you even hanging out with this trash bag?”

                “Why are you hanging out with Amethyst?”

                “You cannot compare Amethyst to him! That guy has his head so far up his own ass!”

                “No, you have your head up your ass!”

                “I drove an hour to fucking get here, are you kidding me!”

                “Then have fun driving an hour back and do me a goddamn favor –don’t ever, ever talk about me like I am some type of item. I am not something that anyone can get and I am not something that you got!”

                “No, you’re right. I didn’t get you, you threw yourself at me. That’s how it went right? Desperate just like your garbage ex-boyfriend! Desperate!”

                “Stay the hell away from me.” Louis stuck a finger at his boyfriend. “You’re an asshole, not only are you an asshole, you don’t know when to ever admit to being wrong.” He laughed. “And you call me desperate? You’re constantly on and on about your ex, you want her back so fucking bad. But she left you all alone with me, a man, and you can’t fucking stand that. She left you! You desperate self-absorbed dick!”

                “I’ll make sure to send you photos of me fucking the shit out of my ex.”

                Louis crossed his legs cutely. “It’s so great because I just got a new camera.” He winked. “I guess we’ll both be able to exchange pictures.” Louis clapped happily. “And I’ll make sure my ex fucks the shit out of me in the back seat of his Porsche.”

-

               

                “Yo, where is he?”

                Liam pointed a finger inside the apartment. “He’s crying.”

                “Louis!” Harry looked around the apartment finding Louis on his bed sniffling under a blanket. “Hey, get up.”

                “Get out.”

                “Get up, we’re going to IKEA.”

                “Harry,” Louis sat up all red in the face. “We fought three days ago! You haven’t spoke to me for three days!”

                “You never called me.”

                “You started this!” Louis sat up on his knees. “You said terrible things to me!”

                “Oh, yeah.” Harry tossed a packet on the bed. “There, my photos.”

                “Oh my God!” Louis screamed throwing the packet of photos to the ground. “You’re horrible! You fucked her!” He clutched his stomach with tears coming down his face. “Why did you –you fucked her! Get out of my house!”

                “Get up, so we can go to IKEA.”

                “Get out! You fucked your ex-girlfriend and brought me pictures!” Louis got off the bed and charged at Harry but he simply held him. “You jackass!” Louis’ voice was coming out hoarse and dry. “You did this!”

                “Stop crying, come with me to IKEA.”

                “Stop saying that!” Louis went to the floor picking up the photos and crushing them in his hands. “You asshole! I could have fucked him and I didn’t!”

                “How about you look at them before you rip them.”

                “I don’t want to!” Louis fell on his side and looked at one of the crumpled pictures. He sniffled softly sitting up. “I –It’s me.” He wiped his cheek and began picking up other pictures. “It’s my award ceremony. Y –you bought my pictures?”

                “Yeah, they were like seventy dollars and you just destroyed them.”

                Louis stared at Harry for a while, he probably looked crazy but he started laughing –and crying. He held the pictures to his chest. “You –you-”

                “Come to IKEA with me, Louis.”

                “Okay.” Louis tried fixing the wrinkled pictures. “I look horrible.”

                “Naw,” Harry bent down in front of him. “You look pretty good to me.” Harry licked the tears that came out of Louis’ eyes. “I don’t want to apologize to you.”

                “Don’t.” Louis shook his head. “I’m not apologizing.”

                “Okay, is that bad? If we don’t?”

                “No.” Louis reached for Harry’s hand. “I think we’re crazy.”

                “Eh, I think we like each other.” Harry nudged his nose against his boyfriend’s. “I think that I don’t like your ex and I think I don’t want you around him.” He kissed Louis’ gooey lips. “I think that you don’t like me around Amethyst and I also think that we’re not going to stop seeing our ex’s so we should get used to it.”

                Louis nodded, “okay.”

                “I know that we need to trust each other.” Harry thought for a moment. “I take back one thing and only one thing.”

                “What?”

                “I drove an hour in a half, not an hour.”

                Louis laughed into Harry’s shoulder. “I hate you.”

                “I also don’t think I really like you.” Harry kissed his shoulder. “I know I do because I’ve been thinking about you for the last three days and I shed a tear one of those days.”

                “You cried?”

                “It was a tear.”

                “So you cried?”

                “Define.”

                “Oh, come on.”

                “Define.”

                “Uh, to shed tears –to be sad or distressed.”

                “Exactly.”

                “Yes, shed tears!”

                “There was no tears, there was a tear. Big difference.”

                Louis frowned and looked at the pictures in his hands. “I’m so sorry.”

                “It’s cool.” Harry pulled out his wallet and opened it. “This one is the one that matters.” There was a wallet sized photo of Louis smiling while holding up his award.

                “You like me a lot, Harry?”

                “I really do. –I don’t normally put pictures of men in my wallet.”

                Louis ran his finger over the wallet. “I don’t want to have sex with Jeffery.”

                “Ha!” Harry leaned closer. “Have sex with me one more time and you will never think about him again.”

                “Yeah?” Louis blushed.

                “Oh yeah.” Harry slowly laid Louis onto the floor. “And I’m sure if you let me, I won’t ever think of Amethyst again.”

                Louis wrapped his arms securely around Harry’s neck. “The first time should have been more than enough.”

                “Oh,” Harry pressed his lips into Louis’ neck. “It might have been. You think you can run the first time by me again.”

                Louis grinned into their kiss. “I think I’d love to.”

                “I think I’d love if you did, Mr. Top in his Class.”

-

                “Top in your class and now on top of me.” Harry kneaded Louis’ hips in his hands. “Like you’re on top of the world.”

                Louis panted into the air. He dug his nails over Harry’s chest. “Don’t say that while I’m riding you, please.” He groaned at the ceiling. “God.” He moved slowly enjoying the position because Harry’s tip was hitting his spot so well and he just didn’t want to come yet.

                Harry chuckled softly. “Keep moving so slow and I’m gunna throw puns out left and right.” He pushed his hips off the cold floor and held them there as Louis’ speed quickened.

                “Your –you’re hitting such a good spot though.” Louis shudder into Harry’s hands. “I wanna come on your face, it’s so bad.”

                Harry was panting now, “I guess.” He closed his eyes. “I kind of –ugh –kinda wanna come in your ass today.”

                “Fuck.” Louis bounced slowly at first, picking up his movements when Harry had both hands supporting his lower back. “Cock feels so nice.” Louis licked his lips. “Fits my ass so good.” Louis kept his hands crossed tightly on Harry stomach. He didn’t wanna leave more scratch marks on the poor man. He was soon bouncing without having to use his legs because Harry knew how to use his.

                “Don’t stop, don’t stop.”

                “Fuck, you feel so soft.” Harry moaned into the thickening air. “Go on your front for me.”

                Louis carefully climbed off. He laid flat against the floor, it helped cool down his body. He used his strength to push up his ass but Louis didn’t need to do too much work because Harry was placing him however he pleased. Harry massaged his legs, getting Louis’ blood flowing. He used both of his thumbs to pull apart Louis’ cheeks before diving into the center.

                His tongue reached deep and Louis was sure that it felt like when you just pull clothes from the dryer. Harry’s tongue was soft against Louis’ loosened hole, he practically had Louis coming because Harry wasn’t a scaredy cat. His lips sucked and kissed all over the small bundle that pulsed for the attention. His tongue was delving into Louis’ deepest insides and Louis was biting and sucking on his own fingers so hard. He wanted Harry in his mouth so badly. If Harry had three dicks, Louis would be a hoe for all three of them.

                Harry pulled his mouth away and began kissing and leaving small fading marks on the inside of Louis’ thighs. Every once in a while he’d flick his tongue over Louis’ balls causing a very embarrassing twitch run over his body and asshole. He stuck three fingers into Louis and pulled them out. “Just wanna feel you for a second, baby, just give me a second.”

                Harry could take his sweet ass time.

                Harry had two fingers holding Louis open. Louis wiggled his bum in small circles. His boyfriend ran a thin lick from his balls to his mid back. Harry’s fingers wiggled energetically and Louis was so happy he opened his eyes cause Harry was tugging so roughly at his own dick and Louis was definitely taking two loads today.

                “Gotta fuck you, stay still.”

                Harry pulled Louis’ worn-out hips down a little and quickly entered him. “Taste so nice.” Harry pushed deep into the trembling teaching major. “I think I’m always gunna wanna eat you out.” Harry leaned over, using one hand to hold Louis in place and slipping the other under him to pull his nipples. “You’re so soft everywhere.” He rubbed the small nub in between his thumb and index finger. “Goddamn, I wanna cum inside you so bad. Just –ugh –paint you with my thick cum.”

                If Harry would shut the fuck up for five seconds Louis could catch his breath and his mind. Louis came about seven seconds ago and Harry probably didn’t realize because Louis hadn’t. He only noticed now because there was a small white puddle right under his dick smearing it all over the hard floor.

                Harry’s movements became erratic and messy. Louis wanted to ask him if he could swallow it but all he managed was a couple of grunts and drool to come from his mouth. He hissed at the feeling of nails in his ass and Harry had to be close but Louis’ head was thumping and his knees hurt so much against this damn floor. It had been worth it though. Harry’s cum oozed into him in fast spurts and it felt so thick, just like Harry had said. It felt hot and Louis clenched up so hard not wanting any to escape him.

                “Fuck, fuck, that was so good.” Harry stayed still, breathing hard from behind Louis. “You okay? Did you come, baby?”

                “Y –mmm, yes.” Louis wanted to clean up the salvia all over the floor but had no motivation.

                Harry pulled out slowly covering Louis’ hole with his finger. “You want me to let it out?”

                “No, no.” Louis was falling asleep. “In my mouth.”

                Harry scoffed, “why didn’t you say that earlier? I can’t get it in your mouth now.”

                Louis groaned, “Eat me out.”

                “You wish.”

                Louis rolled over on his back and stuck two fingers inside himself. He pulled out the cum covered digits carefully bring them to his lips. He rubbed them over his mouth before licking his fingers. Louis did it once more, this time Harry stopping him. Harry licked Louis’ fingers with a scowl before kissing his boyfriend. Louis moaned loudly into the kiss and oh my God why was this so hot. He rutted up against Harry’s still hard on and refused to let the kiss end.

                “Want more.” Louis mewled into Harry’s mouth. “This time cum in my mouth and kiss me.”

                Harry jerked forward grabbing Louis’ lips in his teeth. “Damn, you’re so sexy.” He left big wet kisses on Louis’ body. “I don’t think I’ve ever eaten my own cum.”

                “You should.” Louis licked his fingers. “It tastes so good.” His eyes were so lazy, barely hanging open. “Harry if I fall asleep, you can still fuck me.”

                Harry laughed moving Louis’ sweaty hair from his forehead. “But then I won’t see these beautiful, sexy, passionate blue eyes.” Harry kissed Louis’ eye lids. “There’s no point if I can’t see those eyes.”

                Louis smiled tiredly. “You have such a wicked mouth but it’s so kind too.”

                “You think?”

                “I know.” Louis blinked slowly. “Why are we going to IKEA?”

                “Every couple goes to IKEA.”

                “Hm.” Louis tried staying awake. “I missed you.”

                “I missed you too.” Harry covered Louis’ eyes and whispered into his ear. “I am so sorry, my Louis.”

                Louis could only see the dark hand covering his sight. “I am so sorry, my Harry.”


	27. Two Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting lost in IKEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so its been a while. Sorry sorry but thank you thank you for being patient. I updated two chapters cause i think it would have been fucked up if I didnt. So yeah. Hm, well I would get ready for the next two chapters. Well not the one I'm gunna post after IKEA but the one after that. I dont wanna write it cause I hate making fights and angst but thats cool. Um I think I'm only gunna do like a few more chapters. Like maybe four or five? I dont know? Lol. Enjoy my tiny jellies.
> 
> \--I didnt really like this chapter but I think it's more of a filler. fuck it

-

                “You still tired?”

                “Yeah.” Louis stuck to Harry like glue. He had been to IKEA once before and had got lost for at least thirty minutes. “What are we even gunna buy?”

                “Let’s buy,” Harry thought. “New pillows.”

                “Why, I like my pillows.”

                “Not for the bed, for the couch. It’s important to bring new things into your home so you can bring new things into your life.” Harry held Louis’ fingers tightly. “All about energy, Louis.”

                “Hm, okay.” Louis swung their hands together. “Let’s make sure we stay close so we don’t get lost.”

                “I feel like you’d be the one to get lost.”

                “Exactly.” Louis looked around. “We are currently in the bathroom section.”

                “So, while we take this walk to the living room section, may I ask you a question?”

                “You may.”

                “Why does Jeffery call you Loubear?”

                Louis groaned, “His mom started it. Then it kind of grew on.”

                “I don’t like it.”

                “Neither do I.”

                “What do you call him?”

                “Jefferies.”

                “That’s stupid.”

                “He’s stupid, it fits.”

                “Oh then why’d you snap on me for calling him stupid?”

                “I didn’t snap on your for calling him stupid I snapped because you made it seem like I was an item and you shouldn’t say peoples business out loud, especially your boyfriend’s about his ex-boyfriend.”

                “It doesn’t change that your ex is crazy and obsessed with the thought of you.”

                “He’s nice but yes, he’s a jerk.” Louis loosened his grip on Harry’s hand. “That’s why I’m not dating him.”

                “You’re dating me.”

                “Yeah, a crazier guy.”

                “I’m not crazy. I help crazy people.”

                “Well to help crazy people you kind of have to think like one.” Louis picked up a small vase. “So if you aren’t crazy now, you will be later.”

                “That is like the most untrue statement ever.”

                Louis shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m a teacher you know.”

                “I am about to get my Masters in mental health.”

                “That’s all you majors know how to say. That doesn’t mean anything to me.” Louis put the glass down. “When you can teach a class of rambunctious children then talk to me.”

                “This conversation ends here.”

                Louis grabbed onto his boyfriend’s hand, “that’s fine by me.” Louis looked around. “What does Amethyst call you?”

                “Haz.”

                “Hmph. That’s normal. –What do you call her?”

                “Am.”

                “Boring. Did you guys have vanilla sex?”

                Harry laughed, “I’m not gunna answer that.”

                “No, come on. Did you?”

                “You really wanna know?”

                “Yes!”

                “We had the best sex.” Harry looked off into the distance. “Our bodies fit pretty well. I could pick her up and fuck her in the shower. I’d fuck her outside in the grass, which was her favorite.” Harry smiled, “We got her nipples pierced and holy shit it was so amazing.”

                Louis snatched his hand away and stomped away from his boyfriend who chased after him laughing. “What the hell, man. You told me to tell you!”

                “Shut up!” Louis was boiling. “Let’s get the pillows and go!” He sniffled looking around. “Dammit! Where are we?”

                “Calm down.” Harry couldn’t hold in his laughter. “You told me to tell you, Louis. Don’t get mad at me.”

                “At least Jeffery could pick me up! He’d fuck me in his car, in the bathroom at restaurants, in the shower. He fucked me with toys and tied me up!”

                “Yo.” Harry took a step back. “I didn’t fuck ask.”

                “You told me all of your shit!”

                “Cause you fucking asked!” Harry glared at him. “I don’t wanna fucking hear what you did with him. I didn’t want to know!” Harry turned away from Louis who stood alone. He did wrong and he felt bad. He shouldn’t have asked. Louis had a tendency to ask things he really didn’t wanna know the answer to. He looked up to see his boyfriend was gone and he was lost and he should have seen it coming.

                Louis slowly walked before running down the aisle. “Harry!” He groaned pulling on his shirt. “Harry!”

-

Louis had no phone which sucked because he didn’t know how much time had passed and he felt very awkward walking around by himself. He walked around the bathroom section at least thirteen times. Workers had been passing by but Louis didn’t want to ask for help cause that was embarrassing. Louis was considering taking a nap on one of the toilets but that was even more embarrassing.

He wanted to find Harry and apologize because after walking around for the fifteenth time, Louis understood his wrong doing and wanted to give him kisses and have sex with him. He really just didn’t want to be alone.

“I’m lost!” Louis spoke aloud. “Harry!” The few people around him seemed to ignore him. Louis couldn’t even scream so there was no way Harry could even hear him. His voice was so harsh because of screaming a couple of days ago.

Louis had watched a documentary about a lost whale and Louis couldn’t relate to anything more than right now. The whale had been playing and became scared once he couldn’t find him mom. In the end the mom found him.

“Hey, idiot.”

Louis spun around, “my Harry?” Harry was sat on one of the back of the IKEA carts. Louis quickly ran over to it. “You found me.”

“Just get on.” Harry turned around. “Thanks so much, man.”

“No problem.” The IKEA worker smiled. “We found you talking to yourself on the camera.”

Louis covered his face. “Thank you…” He glanced at Harry who held two shopping bags. “You bought the pillows?”

“We were supposed to do it together but you only know how to act like a fool so I got it myself.”

“I want to say sorry.” Louis tapped his feet together as the cart drove them around. “I was wrong to say all of that.”

“Okay.”

“Are you mad at me?’

“No shit, Louis. What the hell type of question?” Louis stood up but was quickly sat down. “Are you crazy?”

“Yes.” Louis mumbled to himself. “I thought we weren’t going to fight.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I didn’t need the image of that absolute prick fucking my current boyfriend.”

“You were jealous.”

“Uh, yeah.”

Louis blushed. “I was jealous of Amethyst.”

“Louis this isn’t funny.”

“I’m not laughing!”

“You’re fucking smiling!”

Louis was really trying not to. “I’m sorry, I just like that you get mad over me.” He grabbed onto Harry’s arm. “Please forgive me.”

“Jesus, we shouldn’t be dating.”

“But we should.” Louis looked around at the people they passed. “Everyone is so ugly and we’re a really hot and compatible, understanding and loving couple.”

“Yeah, everyone else is ugly?”

“So ugly.” Louis kissed Harry’s hand. “I get over things quickly… are you gunna hold it against me even though I really am sorry.”

“I should push you off this cart.”

“If you do then it’s okay –oh my god!” Louis held his chest as the cart came to a stop. The worker turned around. “Are you okay?”

Louis clutched his chest. “You were actually going to shove me!”

Harry climbed off the cart, “you said it was okay.” He helped Louis off. “Hm, I think I forgive you.”

“I almost threw up, Harry!”

“Ew.” Harry waved at the worker. “We’ll walk from here, thank you.”

“I could have died.”

“Stop being dramatic.”

“I would have sued you!”

“Oh my god, a spider!”

“What!” Louis stumbled over himself falling in the middle of the store. “Where is it!”

Harry hunched over barely able to breathe. He dropped the pillows in his hands and laughed into the shiny floor. “Oh God, that was too good!”

“You fucking liar!” Louis threw both pillows at him continuously. “How dare you!”

“It was a joke!” Harry tried getting away. “Calm down!”

Oh shit. They were both such idiots.


	28. Like nails against a chalk board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting sick AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep beep beep. Hello . 
> 
> So I'm listening to Bring me Flowers by Hope and I dont know but I think it maybe the theme song for my story.   
> I also just ate like six slices of pizza and i wish I was drunk because I would have wrote this chapter in like twenty minutes flat. But I cant win em all.
> 
> Heads up on the next chapter... dont get mad at me. lmao. I wanna tell you whats gunna happen cause Im a shit surpris-er buttt Im not gunna do that cause some people actually liek surprises. What else should i writeee -oof. I know whast. THANK YOU! Thank you all for reading the absolute trash that spues from my head canal. I love you guys so much and I seriously love every bit of feedback and I love when you guys catch on and understand my writing. Read deep into it because when I'm writing it I make sure to confuse people for the soul purpose that I want you to think about what I type onto this keyboard. Anyway... I love you all so very much. And I hope you enjoy because I enjoy writing and now I'm gunna go play call of duty because I'm boss at it. meh

 

-

                “Hey, get up it’s time for school.” Harry scratched his side as he walked around the bed. “Louis…”

                “Nnhn.” Louis cleared his throat but failed to actually get up.

                “Louis, you’re just gunna scream at me later because I didn’t wake you up, babe.” Harry sat beside his boyfriend’s covered body. “Come on,” he shook him. “Up and at em’.”

                “Sh…”

                “Why do you hate the world so much? The world loves you.” Harry leaned closer. “I love you and I want to see you awake.” Louis managed a small cough. He sat up slowly before taking a few looks around the room. He felt like poo, a big pile of poo. Louis rubbed his throat while leaning into the hand that patted down his hair. His mouth felt so dry and his eyes burned like hell.

                “Mm, look at those eyes.” Harry lifted Louis’ head to face him. “They got some eye boogies.” Harry rubbed those away. “But nothing could take away from your beauty in the morning.” He adjusted Louis’ head to kiss his Adams apple. “So pretty and so soft in the morning.” Harry sucked on the skin for a few seconds. “I love when you’re like this.”

                “Mm,” Louis pushed Harry away and coughed harshly into his wrist.

                “Oof,” Harry shook his head. “You are so damn sick, aren’t you?” He touched Louis’ forehead. “You’re a little warm. Can you talk?”

                “My throat-“ Louis could barely speak. It felt like nails against a chalk board.

                “Aw, my Louis.” Harry crawled behind his boyfriend who was absolutelyfeening for the attention he was receiving. Louis dug his face into the side of Harry’s neck. “W –what time is –is it?”

                “It’s almost eight.”

                Louis groaned softly. He wanted to sleep some more. He pulled himself away from his charismatic boyfriend and scooted off the bed. It was a terrible idea for Louis to even move because his head seemed to be suicidal today. Louis rubbed his temples. “Wh –where is my bag?”

                Harry raised his brow. “You aren’t going to school?”

                “I have to.” Louis rubbed his burning eyes. “I have to –to t –ugh.” He cleared his throat. “I have to talk to my advisor.”

                “You can hardly talk, babe.” Harry watched the small teacher from his bed. Louis looked like a lost deer. He stood beside the dresser, feet turn inward, and his eyes were obviously itchy because he was scratching at them like crazy. The clothes he’s wearing didn’t fit them because they were Harry’s. The teaching major would constantly complain about Harry’s clothes; the Rolling Stones T-shirt was Louis’ favorite though. Louis looked like a doll that just got thrown away.

                Harry should have noticed Louis was getting sick though. When they had sex the night before Harry kind of pushed it aside because Louis’ voice sounded so good and the added rasp was even better.

                “How long is that gunna take?”

                Louis licked over his dry lips. “I don’t know…” He walked out of Harry’s room, bumping into a wall as he went. “Baby?”

                Harry could barely hear Louis call for him and that bothered him a lot. He quickly got off the bed following Louis to the bathroom. “Yes?”

                Louis blinked at the mirror. “Can –can you make me tea?”

                “Of course.” Harry wrapped his arms around his sick boyfriend. “You sound so terrible.”

                “Jee, thanks.”

                “No.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I feel bad.” He helped Louis pull off his shirt. “You do sound kind of nice though.”

                Louis shook his head at his reflection. “I’ll have Liam take me to the doctor.”

                “Why can’t I?”

                “Cause Liam can handle me at the –“ Louis began coughing. “The doctor.” He finished.

                “And I can’t?”

                “Eh,” Louis slowly climbed in the shower. “You can tag along.”

                Harry stood there for a minute before walking away to the kitchen. Pluto followed quietly hoping onto the counter top. Harry grabbed a tea bag from his shelf and put water to boil. He leaned against the opposite counter and crossed his arms. “Hmph, I can tag along? Can you believe that?”

                Pluto simply meowed.

                “Louis!” Harry turned around and walked back to the bathroom.

                “Y –yes?” Louis poked his head out of the shower. “Yes baby?”

                “I don’t want Liam taking you to the doctor. I am your boyfriend and I want to take you.”

                Louis smiled at the floor. He lifted his head with a sigh, “Okay, my Harry.”

                “Okay.”

                “I’m going to shower now.”

                “Okay.” Harry looked at the foggy mirror. “I’m your boyfriend and I should be able to take you to the doctor.”

                “O –okay, Harry.”

                “Hm.” Harry nodded at himself. “I’m taking you to school then I’m picking you up. After that we can go to the doctor and I’ll make you soup after.”

                Louis stuck his head out from the shower once more. “Harry.”

                “I know, I’m sorry.” Harry picked at the skin around his nail. “I just-”

                “I love you.” Louis smiled. “I love you a lot.”

                Harry pulled on his bottom lip with a tight smile. “Me –me too. Ugh, put your head back aside.” He shooed Louis away. “I don’t want you getting any sicker.”

-

                “You shouldn’t have went to school.”

                Louis didn’t respond. His day had been so terrible and his head was thumping in the worst type of way. He couldn’t even respond to Harry.

                “Louis.”

                “Nhn.” Louis kept his eyes shut. He rested his head against Harry’s shoulder as a response. Louis just assumed he was sick because of the change in weather. It didn’t get cold but it had been raining a lot lately. He nuzzled his dry nose against Harry’s arm until he lifted the limb for Louis to cuddle under. The sick teacher rubbed his peeling nose with a tissue from the small pack in his hand. Harry had come to pick him up full equipped with small packets of tissues, Gatorade, and cough drops.

                Harry hummed softly in the empty waiting room. He scratched softly at Louis’ scalp, “Remember when we met at the vending machine.”

                Louis hummed in response.

                “I hated you so much.”

                Harry got a couple of slaps to his stomach. He laughed, “Relax, relax.” He patted Louis’ cheek. “When I found you up a tree I was one hundred percent sure that I was gunna see you again.” He cradled Louis closer as someone came in. “You were so annoying.”

                “Hmph.” Louis punched his boyfriend in the knee. “Jerk.”

                “But, I’m really glad I got used to it.”

                “Louis Tomlinson.” The nurse came into the waiting room. “The doctor will see you now.”

-

                “Please stop crying.”

                Louis shook his head nervously. “It –it –it’s gunna hurt –its gunna hurt so much.” Louis whined loud into his shirt. “I hate shots. Fuck –fuck.”

                Harry stood in front of the crying teacher, attempting to calm his nerves. “It hurts for two seconds, babe.”

                “I don’t want a shot!” Louis coughed into his boyfriends shoulder. This crying wasn’t helping his throat.

                “Sh, sh… breathe.” Harry used his finger tips to rub around Louis’ throat. “You are over working yourself.” He took a couple of deep breaths with Louis. “My Louis, my Louis. –I’m right here.”

                “Hello?” The nurse came in with a big smile.

                Louis quickly began fidgeting. “I’m sorry –I’m sorry, I hate needles.”

                “Aw, baby.” She patted his leg putting down the small needles. “Everyone hates needles.” She shrugged carelessly. “It’s nothing, sweetie, promise. Just a little pinch.”

                Louis kicked his feet back and forth. Harry wiped the small sweat from Louis’ forehead. “Look at me.” And so Louis did. “Think of good things.”

                Louis squeezed his eyes shut as the small alcohol cloth wiped against his arm. He gripped Harry’s shirt tightly while whispering to himself. “I cleanse this room of all impurities, evil or negativity that do not support Harry or me.”  It had been something they’d say to each other before they parted ways at school or when Harry would say bye before going to work.

                He flinched as the nurse gave him the shot. “I cleanse this room of all impurities, evil or negativity that do not support Harry or me.”  Probably came out too quickly, but that was fine.

                “That’s it!” She laughed. “See, no biggie.” She gathered her things before saying that the doctor would be back.

                “You did perfect.”

                Louis wiped away his fearful tears. “That hurt.” He looked at his arm. “I got a band aid.”

                Harry laughed, using his shirt to help Louis wipe his face. “Yes you did.” He helped Louis off the high table and sat him on the small couch. “It wasn’t that bad.”

                “It wasn’t.” Louis rubbed his throat. “I’m just scared of things.”

                “That’s alright.” Harry nudged him softly. “Everyone is.”

                “What are you scared of?”

                “Nothing.”

                Louis slapped his thigh while having a small cough attack. “You –you just said everyone is!”

                “Eh yeah, but not me.”

                “What if I died?”

                “That’s not scary.” Harry pinched his nose. “That’s awful.”

                “Hm,” Louis blew his nose loudly. “What about bugs?”

                “Hm, no.”

                “Are you scared to lose me?”

                Harry opened his mouth but paused. “Hm, I don’t know.” Harry crossed one leg over his knee. “That’s a good question.”

                “Okay, I’ll give you time to think about it.”

                “Thanks.”

                Louis smiled to himself. “You’re welcome.”

-

                “Say ‘ah’.” Harry smiled as Louis swallowed his soup. “Good. After this I’ll give you your pill.”

                “Mm! I am not a child.” Louis pushed the spoon away. “I wanna feed myself.”

                Harry tutted at him. “You almost spilled the soup, Louis, that’s pretty childish.”

                “Ugh –ow.” Louis coughed and turned away from Harry. “I don’t need you to feed me, I don’t need you to bathe me.” Louis crawled under the thick blanket. “I want to sleep.”

                “That’s not nice.” Harry carefully set the soup aside. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ body and squeezed. “I made that soup just for you.”

                “Hn.”

                Harry made loud kisses along Louis’ jaw. “Anyone else would love to have homemade soup.”

                “Meh.”

                “Oh,” Harry chuckled. “Oh no.”

                “Meh.”

                “What stupid noises are you making now?” Harry plucked the blanket from over his curled up boyfriend. “Where does that sound come from?”

                Louis giggled as Harry tickled his stomach. His giggles soon turned into a long coughing fit. He waved his hands around. “Look what you did!”

                “I can barely hear you.” Harry’s face looked so sympathetic. “I hate it.”

                “I thought it was ‘nice’.”

                “It was.” Harry ran a hand through Louis’ hair. “But it hurts when you talk, right?”

                Louis nodded silently.

                “If I had one super power, you know what it’d be?”

                Louis rolled his eyes. “Something weird?”

                “I’d take away pain.” Harry pressed his head against Louis’. “All pain, physical, emotional, mental. I’d take it away.” He closed his eyes. “I don’t think I ever want to see you cry like you did again.”

                “Why?”

                “Because that was so terrible.” Harry opened his eyes. “And to see a human being feel so much fear and every time you cried to try and balance out your fear and pain you just felt more pain because you were sick and then more fear and –ugh.” He huffed. “I don’t like to see you hurt. It’s not okay.”

                Louis nodded, “I love you.”

                “Oh God.” Harry smirked. “You are gunna use this against me.”

                Louis chewed on his lower lip. “I might.”

                “Thanks.” Harry looked down briefly. “It’s probably the worst time but… Amethyst is moving.”

                Louis perked up. “I know.”

                “Yeah, but she’s moving to Cali.”

                “Oh.” Louis sat up. “Harry-”

                “I don’t even know why I brought it up. I’m sorry.”

                “No.” Louis cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. Why so far?”

                “She’s not happy here anymore.” Harry shrugged. “She’ll visit.”

                “I want to see her tomorrow…” Louis laid back down. “Okay?”

                “You’re sick, Louis.” Harry shook his head. “I should have told you another time. I just thought it was a good time and I guess it wasn’t-”

                “Sh.” Louis closed his eyes. “Tomorrow… I wanna see her.”


	29. Not for one Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, no AU for this one. Its Part I of II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate me? Probably. Sorry I took so long... honestly I have no excuse, lol. I've just been lazy and working so much so its kinda harddd  
> but um, this chapter wasnt so bad.. I mean yes but no. Dont worry they end up together, well kind of... its complicated. I dont know, lol.. I hate myself.  
> um, If you dont hate me for taking so long you'll probably hate me after this chapter. There will or should be... three more chapters? 
> 
> Hint for the next chapter. Harry gets in a fight! Yay
> 
> ps(Spoiler?). dont hate Harrrrrry! I love how I make him even though he made a mistakeeeeee. Consider his feelings too!

-

                “Hey, guys.” Amethyst moved aside welcoming the couple into her almost empty apartment.

                “Hi…” Louis unlinked arms with Harry before hugging the girl. He smiled, “Thank you for having us…”

                “Ooh.” She pulled away with a soft pout. “You sound so bad.” Amethyst rubbed Louis’ ear lobe with a gentle hand. Amethysts winked, “I am very honored that you wanted to see me even though you’re sick.”

                Louis pressed his lips together. “I’m sorry you’re leaving.”

                “Don’t be.” She shook her head bringing them further into her home. “I am going to be happy.” She looked around. “I’m sorry, I don’t have any furniture.”

                “It’s fine.” Harry chuckled. “You didn’t have furniture when you first moved in.”

                Amethyst giggled. “You remember that?” She turned her attention to Louis. “When I first moved in, the furniture I ordered went to like Austria or something.” She sighed. “It wasn’t bad eating on the floor.”

                Harry laid both hands on Louis’ hips. “Well, Louis wanted to see you.” He kissed the side of his boyfriend’s face. “I am going to run and get some food while you both have a nice chat.”

                “You’re leaving?” Louis gripped the end of Harry’s sweater. “Why?”

                “You wanted to come talk to her, did you not?”

                Louis glanced over at the girl who began picking up some loose papers on the floor. He chewed on the side on his mouth, “yeah.” Louis licked his dry lips. “Do you have my chap stick?”

                Harry touched over his pockets pulling out the small stick that smelled of peppermint. Harry had offered to buy one from the gas station on their way over. Louis couldn’t say no to a gift.

                “Thanks.” He pouted. “Um, be safe.”

                Harry smiled, “relax, she’s harmless.” Harry hugged Louis quickly before jogging over to Amethyst. He said a few words making the girl laugh then hug him. Harry pinched her nose with his knuckles. His last bye was a quiet wave from the front door.

                Louis took a deep breath, he tried to. “Hi…”

                “Don’t be afraid.” Her voice was so welcoming. “Please,” she sat slowly on her knees. “Sit.” And so Louis sat. “When Harry called me, I was very surprised that you wanted to see me.” Louis stayed quiet. “I thought you didn’t like me… I mean,” She shrugged, “I understand if you don’t.”

                “No.” Louis shook his head, continuously repeating the words. “No, no, no. I don’t dislike you one bit.” He sighed, “I’m just –bitter.” He smiled sadly. “Jealous? Yeah, definitely jealous.”

                “Why?” She tilted her head. Her eyes cut softly and the question was so genuine. She truly didn’t understand.

                “You’re beautiful.” Louis’ body finally fit into the floor. “Like, inside and out and sometimes I don’t even believe you’re real because it’s almost fake.” He rubbed his itchy eyes. “You are Harry’s twin.” He laughed with a cough behind his words. “You are perfect, just perfect for each other.” Louis palmed his thighs. “What in the hell was going through your mind when you gave him up?”

                Amethyst turned her head down then up to the ceiling then back down. “What was going through my mind? Hm.” She pulled at her bottom lip, a very familiar tendency Harry had. Had she gotten it from him, had he gotten it from her? Did they create it together? “Harry’s happiness.” She bit her thumb with a wavering smile. “Yeah, Harry’s happiness.” Amethyst looked around. “You make him so happy. You know that right?”

                “Yes.”

                “Like, really happy.” She crossed her legs. “The Dorito boy.” Amethyst laughed. “Mr. Blue eyes.”

                Louis was confused.

                “Harry had so many nicknames for you.” She smiled shoving Louis softly. “Mr. Vomit.” Louis shook his head at the memory of breaking into Harry’s home. Amethyst nodded to herself. “Soon the nicknames became more –more, loving?” She thought. “Sky, Mr. Peach –he’d always compare your smell to peaches –tiny, baby blue.” She tapped her fingers along the floor. “It was irritating in all honestly but I loved it –I don’t know how to explain it.”

                “I’m so sorry.” Louis was in tears because what the fuck did he do.

                “No, no, my love.” She reached out for his warm hand. “We don’t chose who comes into our life and we don’t chose who we love.”

                “You aren’t real.” Louis laughed sadly. “No one thinks this way, no one would allow this.”

                “Then I don’t mind being no one.” Amethyst never let his hand go. “I am leaving and I want you to absorb all my kindness and patience. I want you to take good care of Harry. He is so good –and stubborn.” She leaned against Louis. “I’m sure you know that.”

                Louis giggled, “Yeah…”

                “But is was amazing and so pure. Never angry, he always wanted to understand why people felt certain ways and I think that was always so important. Why do we feel mad or sad or jealous?” Amethyst pressed her forehead to Louis’. “I’ll tell you why but you can never tell Harry, okay?”

                “…Okay.”

                “Because we are human.”

                Louis nodded slowly. “Why can’t I tell him that?”

                “Because he already knows.” She smiled. “It is a simple answer to a not so simple question.” Amethyst shrugged, “Harry says we are angry or jealous because of our brains and all the neurons and all this psychology stuff but that is the way he understands. That is the way that makes him happy.” She put both of her hands in Louis. “Why are you jealous of me?”

                Louis pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. “Because I am human.”

                Amethyst closed her eyes. “You are human. –When you go home ask Harry why people become jealous or angry or whatever and I bet you that he will ask you the same.” She smiled. “And you will not tell him why.”

                Louis was extra confused.

                “Because you will love his answer way more and you will just understand your feelings so much better.”

-

                Louis had fell asleep at Amethyst’s apartment. He’d woken up because of Harry, he was in a rush to leave. Louis had said a last goodbye to Amethyst and so many thank you’s it probably drowned her. Harry and her stayed upstairs for a sometime while Louis waited patiently in the car. Louis’ stomach was tossing and he really wanted to go back home to go to sleep. He kept his eyes fixed on the apartment that had it’s smell on him. Louis tapped his foot to the sound of small drips that a bush let go of beside him.

                Harry finally emerged coming down the stairs by two’s. He took a long time to walk to the car and Louis wanted to hug him because he was probably so sad. His Curly bun Man opened the door slowly before collapsing beside him.

                “You okay?”

                Harry’s eyes were shut tight. “Uh, yeah…”

                Louis leaned onto his boyfriend’s arm, sniffling softly. He put a hand on Harry’s cheek before leaning up to kiss him but their lips never connected. Harry shook his head. “Sorry…”

                “It’s okay.” Louis’ stomach was flopping. Harry was devastated. Louis would be too. “I’m sorry she’s leaving.” Harry didn’t speak. “I know you’re going to miss her and it’s not fair.” Louis kept a warm hold on Harry’s arm. “I love you and I’m here for you.” Louis didn’t really know if he was saying the right things but he was trying. He patted Harry’s hand, “You can cry all you want, it’s okay.”

                “Louis, please stop.” Harry pulled his hand away and started the car. “Just… stop.” Harry was crying as they drove away from the apartment complex.

Louis kept his hands to himself as they drove onto the highway. He put on his chap stick a couple of times and blew his nose more than a couple of times. Louis bobbed his head to the soft music that played on the radio, he didn’t know what song it was but it sounded nice.

“Um,” He cleared his throat, coughing a bit. “Can I ask you something?” Harry’s tears didn’t stop and they were already twenty minutes into driving. With no response from his boyfriend Louis fell silent. It took Harry ten minutes to respond. “What?”

Louis quickly looked at him but then away. Harry was in so much pain and he didn’t know what to do. Louis fiddled with his fingers. “I don’t know.”

Harry looked over at him for the first time in the whole car ride. “L –Louis.”

Louis couldn’t look at him so he just nodded.

“Louis, look at me, baby.”

His head snapped up. “Yes.” He wanted to reach out for him. Harry’s eyes were so red and his lips were turning a light shade of purple. His whole face was flushed and oh my God, Louis was about to beg Amethyst to never leave.

“I –“

“You don’t need to tell me.” Louis smiled, “it’s okay, I understand. I am going to be here for you an-“

“Stop, fuck!” Harry stopped the car at a red light. He hit his head against the steering wheel a few times. “Stop.” Louis could barely hear the last stop because Harry’s voice sounded worse than his. How much did she really mean to him?

“I –We –“ Harry simply stared at the red light that turned to green. “I took so long upstairs, Louis…”

Louis’ chest pulled.

“Why do you think,” Harry was crying again and there were so many cars honking at them. “Why do you think I took so long, Louis?”

Louis made a small sound in his throat before putting his head in his hands. “No…”

“I’m so fucking sorry.”

“No… no…no!” Louis hit his legs. “What the fuck! You fucked her!”

“No!” Harry quickly moved the car to the side. “No!” He put his car in park and ripped off his seat belt. “We didn’t, I just –it was just –It was supposed to be a last kiss and it got heated and I had –Louis!” Harry grabbed him before he could leave the car. “Louis no!”

“Let me go now.”

“It was just a heated kiss!”

“Let me go!” Louis’ voice was so unintimidating with him being sick.

“I’m sorry!”

“I was actually worried! I was worried that you were hurt! I –just, I just spoke to her! I don’t understand, Harry!”

“Please, please get in the car!”

Louis began thrashing to get away from him. “Let me go!”

“Please let me take you home! You don’t ever have to talk to me again, just-” Harry was in tears all over again. “Just let me bring you home.”

-

“Louis isn’t here.” Harry tried looking inside the apartment with no avail. “I just said he isn’t here.”

                “Liam, please –I need to talk to him.”

                “He isn’t here and he will never be here again.” Liam got into Harry’s personal space. “And you if you come back while I am here, I will kick your ass.” Liam stepped back into his home. “Stay the fuck away from my house.” He shut the door with a deep breath. He walked back to the kitchen finishing Louis’ food before bringing it to his room. “Hey.”

Louis sniffled from his bed. “Was that him?”

“Yeah…” Liam put the food beside his teary eyed friend. “I sent him away.” The room was so thick with smoke from the burning lavender beside Louis. Liam had went crazy trying to find some and was about to just ask Harry for some. Louis said he just needed it. If Liam bought it he’d make an attempt to get out of bed and so of course Liam drove two hours to buy the damn plant.

“Thanks.” Louis sat up. “Oh my God.” He blew his nose. “I’m so sad.” Louis rubbed his temples. “I am so fucking sad, Liam.”

“I know.” Liam rubbed his back comfortingly. “It’s okay, you’re going to get through this.”

“If he did that, whatever he calls it while I was sitting in the fucking car could you imagine what they’ve done while I wasn’t there?”

“You think they have?”

Louis shrugged, a thick wad was developing in his throat. “Why wouldn’t he? She’s beautiful and I’m not even angry that he did it. I just feel stupid… I feel so stupid.”

“Don’t, it happens, Louis.”

“She was telling me how he loved me and how-” Louis rubbed his eyes. “How I made him so happy.” He tossed his head back. “Oh my God, I’m stupid as fuck!” He blew his nose into his used tissues. “And I miss him so much.”

“I know.” Liam moved the food off the bed before scooting underneath the blanket. “You love him.”

“I do.” Louis shook his head. “What the hell do I do?” Louis peeled at the skin on his nail. “It’s been a month, Liam, I’m still sad… I’m still crying.”

“Well hopefully he doesn’t come back and it won’t be a constant reminder.” Liam rolled his eyes while mumbling under his breath. “He’s came every fucking day.”

Louis laughed dryly. “He lives next door for God sake! He can probably hear me! –Fuck you!” Louis closed his eyes. “I’m sad.”

Liam pulled Louis under his arm. “Let’s watch movies all night.” He kissed the top of his best friend’s head. “We’ll have some drinks, play cards.”

Louis smiled, “Liam, you fucking amazing person.” Louis blinked away a few tears. “I was so worried about him while I was in the car. I wanted to beg Amethyst to stay forever if it was going to make him stop crying.” He played with his blanket. “It didn’t –I didn’t think not for a second that anything happened upstairs. –not for a second, Liam.” Louis nodded to himself. “Not for one second.”


	30. Daisies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a bartender and someone slipped something into my drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me write this out. Okay, I waited a little before updating because I did want people to calm down. In the sense of like gathering your emotions. Because I completely understand, when i write I always have to pause and contain my emotions then continue. I love your comments and I love when you guys hate my stuff or love my stuff or scream or just write how you feel even if I say something about it I actually love it so much. It is a drop of kindness even if not good. You took time to write something to me and I couldn't ask for anything more. Harry cheating is bringing forth problems but he did it. I hope with the new chapter you guys understand everyone's emotions and feelings better and try to relate to them. If you still cant then thats cool and if you do then thats cool. I am reading everything you guys write and I honestly dont know how to say thank you. Um, I am not, I AM NOT, going to make Louis get with someone else. This is a Larry story. so no, that is is not going to happen, sorry. Um, I hope you guys like it and if you dont thats okay too. I think life is a literal roller coaster and development is important. Sometimes when you develop you end up falling short of your development and thats okay. It just means it gives you a new angle to start from. Try to see it like that, not just in my story but in life. Enjoy my peanuts. I love you

 

-

                Louis looked up from his books. “Him?”

                “Yep,” Liam huffed dropping the bundle of daisies onto Louis’ bed. “Forty, forty goddamn flowers in twenty days.” He dropped beside the bed. “I honestly think you should talk to him –at least tell him to back off.”

                “No,” Louis picked up the new flowers. Although he had so many covering his entire room, each one felt more special than the last. Every flower was different, not the classic roses that you could find around the corner. The flowers were thought out, there were sunflowers, snapdragons, hydrangeas and each were so beautiful. Louis couldn’t even understand how Harry found these flowers. He couldn’t understand how Harry could afford these many flowers.  

                Louis’ head darted to the wall, where a small knocking sound came. He quickly set the flowers down and began flipping through a book on his side table. “I…” He shook his head. “Again,” he whispered to himself. “Knock again…” And as always, the knocking started over. “I, L… L, O…” Louis cursed himself, “Again, Harry… one more time.” Louis tapped on the book as Harry tapped on the other side of his wall. “I, L, O, V… E…” He slammed his book shut and sobbed into the cover.

Liam quietly climbed beside his friend. “Lou, you’re torturing yourself.” This had been going on for so many days. At first they weren’t sure where the hell the sounds were coming from. Louis would simply knock back, unsure of who he was actually knocking for. The sound came before and after every flower delivery. It became obvious that Harry was leaving little noises for him but he still didn’t understand why the knocking was so constant, it wasn’t just tapping; it was like Harry was trying to speak to him. Louis figured that it had to be Morse code. He forced his best friend to buy him a book on the subject and Liam did. He had to know what Harry was saying. Louis never replied but it was a comforting sound.

“He doesn’t love me, Liam. He just feels bad for what he did.” Louis blinked away some droplets of tears. “Since he loves her so much, he can get back with her.” Louis grabbed his new flowers and laid beside them. “I’m going to sleep.”

                “Louis, this isn’t healthy. You run home every day because you think he’s going to see you. You aren’t eating and when you come home you stay up lesson planning!”

                Louis stared blankly for a moment. “How does he look?”

                “Louis!”

“Please! I won’t ask again!”

“His hair is stupid long. He looks skinner than he did before and he’s whiter than ever.”

                Louis laid his head back down. “I miss him.”

                “Then talk to him.” Liam stood up. “Life is too short to be miserable over something like this. Harry could either end up being everything to you in five years or just a memory. I cannot keep doing this and neither can you. You are trying to be a good teacher, you have to work hard.” Liam walked towards the door, “You can’t keep doing this, I’m telling you as a friend.”

                “I know, I know.”

Louis played with the plastic that held his daises together as Liam left him alone. He was so grateful for his friend, he was being nothing but kind. Louis was just a brat. He just wanted closure, he wanted to know exactly what happened and wanted to know it was true. He wanted to know why. Louis wanted to forgive him, he wanted to see him, he wanted to kiss him and hold him. Louis didn’t want to be alone anymore.

The depressed teacher sat up grabbing his coding book and dragged his feet to the wall that held Harry’s conversations. He tapped lightly at first. “Da, de, det, do…” He hummed out softly. He pressed his ear against the wall and after a few seconds a response came.

                Louis read over his chart scribbling sounds and letters as they came. “Please…?” Louis chewed on his lip. “Please what?” He knocked on the wall. Again the word ‘please’ came through. Was he reading it wrong? “Please what?” He shook his head as Harry’s tapping became louder and louder, please... Please… please! He dropped the book, bringing both hands up to slap the white wall. “Please what! Please fucking what!” Louis’ head slid against the divider. “Please what, Harry?”

                And it was so faint but Louis was almost a hundred percent sure he could hear a small scream of ‘forgive me’ echoing through to his side of the wall that kept them so far apart. It just echoed and echoed and echoed.

-

“You look fine, Louis.”

They were finally going out, to a bar… Harry’s bar.

                Louis checked himself over and over in the mirror, he had gotten really skinny. Like really skinny, he didn’t like it. Louis hugged his stomach almost laughing. Harry always said he was heavy when Louis would force him to carry him; what would he think now.

                Liam was trying to help him. He bought him a brand new outfit as a pick-me-up. It was very nice but it wasn’t something Louis really wanted. He didn’t want to go out, especially where Harry was working.

                “Ugh.” Liam groaned as a few sharp knocks came from the door way. “It’s probably him, stay here.” Louis nodded looking back at the mirror. Harry had already delivered both of his flowers for the day and his knocks were all in. Louis chewed on the inside of his mouth. What could he want? He wanted to peek outside of his room to the living room but if Harry was there and Louis saw him he’d immediately run back into his arms, no questions asked. Louis decided it was best to stay hidden behind the walls of his bedroom.

                “Lou!”

                Louis poked his head out instantly wanting to vomit. Liam rubbed the back of his neck as he closed the door. “She just wants to talk.” Louis stared at the girl who stared back.

                “Louis…”

                “I don’t wanna deal with this right now.” Louis had almost reached out for her.

                “I know you don’t and I, out of all people, have no right to be here.” Amethyst’s mouth opened slightly. “I came back to apologize.” She shook her head, “Louis, I am so sorry.”

                Louis could feel the wave of tears that hadn’t hit him in a while. 

                “I started –I started it. I asked for a last kiss.” She pressed her lips together. “Harry had said no but I kept pressing it because I was so upset. –You were right, people like me don’t exist. I try not to be sad or angry because I gave him up. I try to forgive myself because I didn’t have to.” She laughed but there were too many tears coming down her face for it to be funny. “If I would have asked Harry to move in with me like he wanted to then you both never would have happened and I wouldn’t be lonely… I wouldn’t cry myself to sleep for just giving up my happiness to make someone else happy. I honestly don’t know if it was my worst or best decision.”

                Louis refused to look at her for more reasons than one.

                “I just wanted a kiss and I hate that I ask for it because I knew it wasn’t going to be just a kiss. –I had just talked to you and I shouldn’t have asked. I am so sure Harry made it seem like it was his fault alone.” Harry hadn’t made anything seem like anything because Louis couldn’t even look at him. “He never wants to blame anyone.” She wiped her eyes. “We kissed and he hugged me – he –he went for the door and I hadn’t kissed him since before we broke up… you just don’t know how it feels to have something that you were never supposed to give away.” She cried, “I did it. I kissed him and kissed him and he wasn’t kissing me back and it hurt so much because he would always kiss me back. Always and I knew at that point that he didn’t want me but I didn’t stop.” Amethyst’s eyes burned very deep holes into Louis’. “Then he was kissing me back and I never wanted it to end but then I did because he wouldn’t even touch me or look at me when we were kissing. He did not want me.”

                “You are evil.” Louis shook his head at her. “You are fucking evil.”

                She shrugged, “I guess.” Amethyst smiled. “I guess I’m evil, I don’t know. Harry won’t answer me, he refuses to talk to me and I understand.” She adjusted the purse on her shoulder. “Harry has never put his hands on me, ever. That night he shoved me so hard, he was so angry at me and at himself. And do you know what he said to me?” She shrugged with the biggest smiling tear-filled face. “You are fucking evil –and he left.”

                Louis was shaking.

                “I don’t know how many evil people would fly back to where they left to apologize and then leave again.” She rubbed her arm. “I don’t know how many evil people would give up their own happiness for someone they barely know. Who would encourage her boyfriend to give the person they didn’t know they liked a chance; to help the person they liked. An evil person that said only good and positive things about you. I never took Harry back and I could have, I could have very fast but I liked you and I loved you for him.” She took a shaky breath. “He doesn’t know I’m here so please don’t tell him, he’ll just be angrier with me. I’m leaving tomorrow morning anyway. –I’m not here to make you feel bad and I am so sorry that I have ruined your happiness. I ruined something that I helped build because I was bitter. I have no excuses and all I can do is apologize.” Amethyst gripped her dress. “If I could take it all back I would. I would have left you both alone and I meant everything I said to you that night. You don’t have to believe anything I say but please believe me when I say, I am so fucking sorry, Louis.”

-

                Louis was at least six or seven shots in. It was Saturday night and the bar was hosting a DJ. Everything was so loud and was drowning out Louis’ emotions so perfectly.  Amethyst had left in tears and Louis ran after her but then ran to his room to cry. He was so angry at her because she seemed so nice but she was even nicer than how she seemed! It didn’t make any amount of sense! Louis wasn’t just drinking for himself, he was drink for her too. She was miserable crying her life away while Louis was fucking her ex-boyfriend who never should have been her ex-boyfriend!

                He spun his shot glass in small circles. “What have I done?”

                “Nothing.” Liam shouted over the music. “You didn’t do anything. Now you know the truth! That’s it.”

                Harry did something bad but he didn’t do something bad while still doing something bad. He kissed her.” Louis was slurring. “I don’t get, he didn’t want to kiss her.” Louis played with his bitten piece of lime. “She had every right to kiss him because I would have done the same thing, I mean –they weren’t even meant to break up!” Louis’ eyes were huge. “They should have stayed together and had millions of little beautiful babies but me –I ruined it!”

                “Harry chose you because he loved you, idiot! He told you that.”

                “That’s what he told me but,” Louis put his cup down. “She loved him so much she gave him to me and I didn’t even think about her feelings like that because she was always so goddamn happy!” Louis slammed his hands on the table. “What the fuck!”

                “Relax…” Liam held Louis’ hands down. “You’re drawing attention to us and your little friend is right over there so unless you want him to see us you need to calm down.” Louis looked over at Harry behind the bar. It was super busy and he was mixing drinks so fast. Louis was so proud for a moment, he was so beautiful and smart and talented. Harry had gotten skinny though and his hair was in such a full bun. He was a bartending angel.

                He had to stop staring at him because Liam said he was going to notice them. Louis wasn’t stupid, Liam wanted Harry to see them. Louis knew exactly what his best friend was doing. Louis cradled his empty cup. “I’m going to order a drink from the bar.” Liam lifted an eye brow, “you sure?”

                Louis shrugged, “I want him to see me.” He struggled getting off of his high top chair. “I want –I want him to see me.”

                Liam stayed quiet and yeah, Louis was right. He almost smiled because of course Liam wanted this. “I’m just ordering a drink.” He patted down his pockets making sure his ID was in them before walking towards the bar. Louis regretted most of his decisions and this was just another one to add to the book. There were zero seats available until one opened up.

                The man was good looking and Louis could see him staring him up and down. Louis used to be an absolute slut and he knew when someone wanted him. This guy wanted him. The only problem was that Harry was on the other side of the large bar and he needed to be on that side. But, Louis took the seat because Louis is stupid and because Louis had thousands of regrets and one more would not break the camel’s back.

                 “Thanks!” He shouted over the music. He had a very difficult time getting onto the bar stool which made the man beside him laugh. Louis caught his breath as he finally settled on the chair. “Thanks…”

                “No problem. I’m Robert!”

                “Louis!”

                A bartender, Louis assumed was new because he’d never seen him before, asked for his ID. The man smiled handing it back. “I’m Peter! What can I get you?” Louis pondered on the question. “A Screwdriver, please! Put it on the tab for that table.” He pointed where Liam should have been but was not.

Robert interrupted, “No worries, put it on mine.” The bartender gave him a nod before beginning his drink.

Louis blushed, “thanks.”

                “Is that all you know how to say?”

                Louis laughed, “Sorry, I didn’t bring a dictionary. Hi!” He elongated his ‘hi’. “I’m Louis!”

                “And I am Robert, again.” He smirked, “And what are you doing here tonight?”

                “I’m here with my best friend, were having a few drinks.” Louis needed to stop drinking actually because one more and he was about to become a mess.”

“There you go, let me know if you need anything else.” The bartender slid his drink to him before disappearing. Louis carefully picked up his drink sipping it slowly. It was good, not like Harry’s, but it was alright.

“How is it?”

                Louis smiled at Robert. “It’s good, thank you. You’re going to drink?”

                “I will…” He shrugged, “You have plans after this?”

                Oh, this guy was fast and stupid as hell if he thought he was getting anywhere near Louis. “No plans.” Louis sipped his drink.

“Do you want to have plans?”

Louis lifted his eyebrow. “You use this line on everyone you offer a seat to at the bar?”

Robert laughed looking up. “Ooh, a fight!” Louis turned around and yes there was a fight on TV. He laughed, “I thought you meant like a real fight.”

                “TV fighting is real too.”

                Louis smirked, he actually wasn’t too bad.

-

“Aye!” Harry shouted to his manager. “Start kicking these drunk fucks out of the bar, they keep breaking shit!”

                Zayn came over handling the situation. Harry simply shook his head. He had a headache. He had been crying all day, it was terrible. He was fine yesterday; Louis had a small conversation with him through their wall talks. Today was awful though. Harry had woken up crying, Amethyst had called him so many times today and he didn’t answer and everything was crumbling on him. He stretched, he was ready to go home and get completely wasted.

                “Haz,” Zayn slapped his bum. “Take a thirty, Jenny just got here!” Harry rolled his eyes, “only an hour late, right?” He removed his apron as Peter ran up to the pair.

                “Yo, I just saw this guy slip something into someone’s drink.” Zayn slapped him, “what the hell are you doing! You have to tell the guy, idiot! I work with fucking idiots!” Zayn followed the young boy to the other side of the bar.

                Harry took a deep breath. He’d normally back Zayn up but he really wasn’t wanting to deal with this right now. He walked over to the cash register to break out. He placed his apron under the bar table before saying hi to a friend who walked by. He wanted a cigarette and Harry didn’t smoke, ever, but he was craving one. He grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler before looking for Zayn.

                “There is nothing in there!”

                “I saw you!”

                “Aye, leave before I call the cops.” Zayn moved the drink away. “Honestly I’m going to have to believe my employee.”

                “Why should I leave, I didn’t drug him!”

                “Yes you did!” Peter leaned over the counter, “while he was turned around!”

                Harry looked over to the guy who was trying to defend himself. He was sweating profusely. He probably tried drugging whatever idiot was with him. Harry peaked over at the idiot, his idiot. He shoved through Zayn and Peter. He looked Louis dead in his eye, “oh, hell no.”

                Louis took a shit or looked like he did.

                Harry slammed both fists against the table. “Oh, fuck no you aren’t here right now! You better not be here right now!” Zayn grabbed his shoulder, “outside, Harry.”             

                Harry looked the big beefy piece of absolute trash that sat beside his boyfriend. . “You tried drugging my boyfriend!”

                “I didn’t know he was your fucking boyfriend!”

                “Are you fucking kidding me?” He looked from one to the other. “Why the fuck are you here!”

                Liam had been standing behind his friend. He tugged Louis towards the exit. “Charge me later! Let’s go!”

                Harry picked up the full glass and chucked it at the man that dared to follow them to the door. He hopped over the bar counter and this was going to be great because he was so fucking angry. He charged at him full force getting three swings to the man’s face. The man drove Harry into the edge of the bar giving him an elbow to the face. Harry must have had the adrenaline of a goddamn gazelle. He kneed him in the groin and smashed his head against the man’s. Harry quickly took the opportunity to get on top of the man as he fell over. “You son of a bitch!” He hit him at least six times in the face. He wanted to cry because of what this disgusting human being would have done to his precious Louis.

Zayn grabbed his worker dragging his thrashing body out the front door. Harry shoved a finger at the man who struggled to stand. “If I ever see you here again I will do worse! You can’t drug people!” Harry tried slipping away from Zayn. “You will never see my boyfriend again! You stay away from him!”

                Zayn threw Harry onto the dirt outside the bar. “Go home!”

                Harry rubbed his bleeding nose.

                “Go home!” It wasn’t until Harry heard cop sirens that he understood. He stood up with some help from Liam. Harry stared at Louis for a few seconds. Louis was clearly scared of Harry but the bartender didn’t care. He would do it again and again because he would never let anyone hurt Louis. Harry wanted Louis to understand that completely.

Harry was breathing so hard, he was trying his best to catch it. “How are you guys getting home?”

                Liam spoke, “taxi.”

                “I –I’ll drive you home.” Harry held his back as he limped to his car.

-

“What were you even thinking? Why were you with him?” Harry continuously wiped his face. The two stood outside of the apartment building. Harry hadn’t said a word the whole drive. Louis had sat right in the front seat staring at Harry the whole entire time. It wasn’t until Liam went upstairs that Harry had went into a complete fit. “You can’t be drunk and be out!”

Louis finally spoke and it came out weak. “We aren’t dating!”

“We are dating!”

Louis laughed so loud it probably woke someone up. “You cheated on me!”

                “We never broke up!”

                “We aren’t together!”

                “Then break up with me because the last time I checked I am still dating you!”

                Louis opened his mouth but nothing came out. So, Harry threw an utter fit instead. He kicked the grass and pulled on his clothes. “What the fuck were you doing! Why were you drinking! Louis, you don’t drink! You are fucking drunk, why are you drunk! You are never allowed in that bar again!”

“You’re crazy!”

                “I don’t care!” Harry almost grabbed him. “I don’t ever –ever want to see you there again!” His voice was sharp and Louis was sure that Harry wasn’t going to have a voice tomorrow. “You could have gotten so hurt!” Harry was in tears. “You could have gotten so hurt, baby… I work with people, I work with so many people and that man could have done so many horrible things to you.”

Harry’s words dug deep into Louis’ sides. They ripped open the flesh and laid eggs in his stomach. “Why do you care… why do care!” He wrapped both arms around his stomach. “You wanted her! We were fine!” Louis was throwing the tantrum now. “Why do you care, you fucker!”

“Oh, Louis. I will always care.” Harry was bleeding so much, could he feel it? “I didn’t want to. When were first started dating, I did. You know I did.” Harry’s eyes planted flowers upon flowers in Louis’. If Harry’s eyes moved from his for a second, for a fucking millisecond, Louis would be done with him. “I wanted her back at first, I never wanted to be with you! But I saw how beautiful you were and how sweet and small and precious you were –you are.” Harry’s hand reached out for Louis’ hand, and even though they both knew Louis wasn’t going to grab it, Harry kept it out. “I slowly fell in love with you just like she said I would. I shouldn’t have kissed her, I didn’t want to, I swear. I wished every day since that moment that I would have just said bye and left with you instead of leaving you in the fucking car! Fuck!” Harry pulled on the collar of his shirt. “I wanted to vomit because it wasn’t you! It wasn’t you and I realized I didn’t love her like I used to. I couldn’t even look at you in the car and I am sorry!” Louis felt like he was going to collapse. “I made a huge mistake and I can’t take it back but I will do anything to gain your trust back! You don’t ever have to get back with me again, I just want your trust, baby.”

Louis kept a tight grip on the hem of his shirt. “We are still dating…” He rubbed his nose. “So you don’t need to get back with me, right?” Louis clicked his tongue against his cheek. “You hurt me so bad because I trusted you. I was so insecure about you two and it hurt.” Louis cried silently. “It hurt, baby...”

“No.” Harry got on his knees right in front of his boyfriend. “Oh no, not that.” Harry grabbed his free hand kissing it over and over. “I don’t want you to cry like that.”

Louis tried his best to breathe. “You looked me in the eye, the whole time.”

Harry nodded hurriedly. “Yes, my love.”

“If you would have looked away,” Louis shook his head, anger covering his body. “I would have hated you.” Harry’s hands were shaking. “Keep… keep talking to me through the wall.”

“Okay…” Harry nodded from the floor. “Anything.”

Louis broke down, “keep sending me flowers.” And he found himself on the floor beside the man the hurt him.

Harry didn’t smell like alcohol, he didn’t smell like a women. He smelled just like the last time they held each other.  Harry smelled like lavender and it smelled so good.

                                “The daisies!” Louis screamed into Harry’s shoulder.

                                Harry didn’t say anything but Louis knew Harry didn’t understand. Louis gripped Harry’s black T-shirt. “The daisies were my favorite!”

                Harry kept his nose pressed into Louis’ head. “Yeah? Why, those?”

                “They’re my favorite flower.”

                And Harry was crying because why the fuck didn’t he know that.


	31. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to flip a coin for every decision in my life for a week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt take that long
> 
> im just fucking around, omg im so sorry.  
> Jesus, I havent updated in a long timeee and my apologies! I have to make money guysss. Oof, well. Here is the new chapter and it may be extremely confusing um idontknow. I was like really emotional and on my period and somewhat drunk when I wrote this and idk dude I like went off into space with this chapter. i think this is their most 'coupley' chapter in the whole story. Um, the next chapter might be the last I think. It seems like its ending quickly but I didnt want the story to just like -like I didnt want them to just magically become a couple again, like that takes time so I want you guys to just interpret the last chapter as your own. I mean they are a couple now but when you read you'll see how its something that only time can heal.
> 
> Hm, you have all been so beautifully patient and supportive and so amazing. Um, I hope I dont upset anyone with the new chapter cause I dont think its great and I had a lot of time to write it but its kinda cute. Idk, you guys have your own emotions. So lmk if you hate it or not. 
> 
> whew. Thank you
> 
> **spoiler for next chapter: AU will be: I just paid for these Doritos but they're stuck in the vending machine, help me.

-

                It was stupid, but then again so was Louis. He had brought it up to Liam who had also agreed that Louis’ stupidity seemed to be escalating in the last three days. Besides that, it had brought him interesting out comes while still being completely ridiculous.

                Just flip a coin, it was a special coin. He had found it outside of Harry’s driver seat door. He assumed it had been him who had dropped it. He had quickly picked up the coin and fled for the stairs bumping into said man.

-*-

                “Oof, careful.” Harry had grabbed him swiftly. It was dumb, but Louis felt like he was in some teen romance novel. “You okay?”

                “Yes.” Louis wiped his forehead. He had to take the bus today because although he had leveled out with Harry he wasn’t trying to rush into this. He no longer took rides with him in the morning or afternoon and it took some time for Harry to accept that. Their ‘relationship’ had taken weird turns but they somehow steered their vehicle. Louis couldn’t honestly say he was having a bad time. The bond they grew over the last two weeks was better than the last months. Louis knew a lot about Harry. About his family and his likes. Harry learned even more about him and it was exciting. He’d catch himself slipping because he wanted to be with Harry fully but as soon as he’d go home he’d look around at the abundance of flowers and everything hit him again. There was a reason Harry sent him flowers; a heart aching reason.

                But those flowers healed Louis’ scratches. They patched up all the gashes and soothed the pain. He had finally confronted Harry on where all the unique flowers were coming from. Harry’s mother owned a flower garden and Harry drove over there and picked the flowers, wrapped them, then they were Louis’. Louis vomited when Harry told him that his mother knew what was going on and that she wanted him to come to the farm. There was no way.

                Louis clutched his nickel tight in his palm. “Hi, Harry.”

                “Hi, Louis.” The psychology major looked sleepy. He rubbed his arm. “You just coming back from school?”

                “I had a class today.” Louis chewed on his tongue. “Yeah…”

                “You’re sweaty.” Harry smiled setting down his large bag. He pulled out a small cloth, tentively patting down Louis’ face. “Is this okay?”

                Louis sighed comfortably. “Yes.” He closed his eyes as Harry wiped around them. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry stuck the towel back into his bag. “What do you have there?”

                Louis opened up his palm relieving his small secret. “It’s a nickel.”

                Harry nodded, “it is.”

Louis’ toes curled behind his shoes. “I found it.” It was terrible. Louis never wanted to lie to Harry. Their motto had become all about honesty. He wanted to show Harry everything, even if it were a nickel. It was different but Louis enjoyed it. He went over Harrys and they normally sat in silence while studying or doing school work. Harry took the lock off of his phone and Louis would constantly go through it like a crazy person. He didn’t want to but Harry let him and so Louis did.

                “That’s cool, but money is dirty. Make sure you wash your hands.” Harry slung the bag over his shoulder. “Well, I left you something with Liam. I have to go now but I’ll be back later.”

                Louis had no right to ask, he had no right to pry or question but he always did. “Where are you going?”

And Harry always answered. “To the gym.” He had started the gym after Louis became vocal about him not liking Harry running at five in the morning. They got into several small spouts about the matter. Louis’ knuckles had been raw red with all the hard knocking he had been sending through the wall. Many of them ending with; ‘fuck you’.

“To the gym then to Zayn’s.”

                “To Zayn’s.” Louis echoed. “Okay.”

                Harry tilted his head downward, running his nose over Louis’. “To Zayn’s.” He planted soft kisses against Louis’s lips. “I promise.”

                Louis wanted to rip his own face off. Harry was chewing on some peppermint gum like a goddamn cow and the feeling left some cold sparks tap dancing along his lips. It took some time for Louis to let Harry kiss him. Although they had made progress in the last two weeks, the last two months had been a damn roller coaster. It was already winter time, even though the weather missed the memo. Harry and Louis had continued their Morse code even now. It normally turned into a mess of bloody knuckles and Harry banging on Louis’ front door. Louis was doing everything to forgive Harry but it seemed to always creep up on him when they would sit together in silence.

Louis was grateful that Harry actually put in effort. He changed his phone number and bought new sheets. He removed pictures of Amethyst and him around his apartment. He was really trying and Louis accepted it as best as he could. It was a strange shift in the world, the way Harry chased after him when it had just been the complete opposite. Louis always swore he liked Harry more than Harry liked him but he had been so wrong. In the words of Zayn, Harry was ‘whipped’,

                “Promise, my Louis.”

                “When are you coming back?”

                “Maybe around eight.” Harry kissed him once more before adjusting his bag. “You have your phone right? You didn’t leave it somewhere?”

                Louis had almost forgot, again, that he bought a cell phone. He always forgot about it. Harry and him had went to buy it and Harry made sure he got the best and most expensive one even though Louis couldn’t even figure out how to use it.

Louis dug into his pocket with difficultly, pulling out his cell phone. “Yes, I have it.” He stared at it pressing on something that said he had a voicemail. “Jeffery left me a voicemail.” He tried opening it. “How do I hear it?”

                Harry snatched the phone from him. Louis stayed quiet as Harry clicked around for a bit before giving it back. He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before jogging down the stairs. “I’ll be back later.” He left Louis confused and still unable to hear the voicemail.

                “Hey! You didn’t do anything! I still can’t hear it!”

                “You don’t need to.”

                Louis tapped down the stairs after Harry who kept walking. “Hello! It’s my first voicemail!”

                Harry opened his car. “I deleted it.”

                “What!” Louis stomped his foot. “This is my phone.”

 Harry sat inside. “I deleted his number too.”

                “Harry Styles!” Louis smacked both hands against the window. “Put it back!”

                Harry rolled down the window. “You can’t.” He pulled Louis’ collar, leaning up for a kiss. “I love you.” Harry smiled before backing out of his spot. “Have a great day!”

-*-

                Louis constantly held on to his nickel. It really started off simple. Liam and him would flip it to see who was going to do dishes or take the trash. It soon changed into; ‘heads, I eat mac and cheese; tails, I eat steak’. The coin had been running Louis’ life. Heads, he saw Harry; Tails, he talked to him through their wall. Louis’s favorite side had become heads.

-

                “Fuck,” Louis tapped around the floor with his hands. “No!” He shooed Pluto away from his nickel. “That’s mine, you dumb animal!” Louis swatted the air and sighed in relief at the coin that fell on heads.

                He got to sleep over Harry’s today. The man had asked him, begged was a better word, to sleep over and Louis simply said he’d see. He really meant he would have to consult his nickel and then he’d give his answer.

                Heads, yes. Tails, no.

                Louis stuck the coin in his pocket. He was excited, he couldn’t say he wasn’t. He hadn’t slept over in so long. Harry asked him two days ago and because the president landed on tails, it was a no.

                The young teacher draped himself over Harry’s cold bed. His bedroom was newly done, Louis even helped him paint it. Louis laid onto the mattress, digging his face deep into the pillow. Today had been a bad day and Louis had said things he shouldn’t have and it made Harry so angry but he still forgave him.

                Louis patted the bed allowing the cat to join him. Harry had told him to stop allowing her on the bed but Louis pretended to listen. He pet the calm animal gently, “I’m sleeping over, Pluto.” He sighed, “I’m so excited, I wanna vomit.”

                The cat simply purred and ran its tail over Louis’ face before finding a comfortable position on Harry’s pillow. “Harry’s gunna be so happy.” He rolled onto his back. “Can’t wait til he comes home.” Louis covered his face. “Favorite color is blue… used to be purple. Favorite number is a million.” He smiled, “favorite food is chips –ugh, why are you favorite food chips, Harry?” Louis rolled his wrists softly. “Why is your favorite food chips, Harry…?” He rolled onto his side staring at the picture of him and Harry resting on the side dresser. They weren’t smiling in the picture, Louis sat over Harry’s lap, but it was probably their most endearing photo. Liam had taken it a few months back, Harry and Louis had just came back from IKEA that day.

                Louis scratched his inner thigh. “Why chips, my Harry?” Louis’ voice made the smallest echo in the dead apartment. He closed his eyes. “’It’s important to me… chips, are important to me’.” Louis chuckled, “’don’t laugh. It’s all because of you’.” Louis reached up for the ceiling, “’chips taste so much better, all cause of you, my Louis’.”

-

                “Baby.” Harry sounded surprised. Louis had his face in between a book. He glanced up before sticking the bookmark in between his pages.

                “My Harry.”

                Harry dropped his bag. He was sweaty, he probably just came from the gym. He bent down beside Louis’ knee grabbing his hand to kiss over his knuckles. “You’ve been here since morning?”

                “Eh.” Louis shrugged. He waited for Harry to kiss him, he tried not to insinuate it.

                “Come here.” Harry wiggled his finger at him bringing Louis closer. He kissed him a few times. “My baby, my baby.” Leaving open pauses for his marks of affection to linger across Louis’ face. Louis soaked in everything like the sun. He ran a few fingers through Harry’s pulled back hair. “Where were you?”

                “At a police station talking to some mentally ill people. I went for lunch with a peer.” Harry caressed Louis’ face. “I went back to work then I stopped by my mom’s.” He nibbled on the side of Louis’ finger. “But she wasn’t there so I couldn’t get you flowers today.” Harry sighed, “I would have waited for her to come back but I knew you were waiting and I still had to go to the gym with Z. –Well, anyway, here I am.”

                “Okay.” Louis kissed him. “Thank you.”

                “I love you.”

                Louis didn’t say it back. He hadn’t been saying it back and Harry cried twice about it. Louis simply told him that right now he didn’t feel like he loved him anymore and it was partially a lie. He didn’t love him but Louis adored him. He was even more enamored than when he first started talking to Harry. He knew Harry was waiting for it but that didn’t means he was going to get it.  He stuck one foot under his bum. “Don’t scream.”

                Harry already rolled his eyes as he stood. “I’m sure it won’t surprise me.”

                “I saw Jeffery today.”

                “Yeah.” Harry’s voice was so thin, felt like a million paper cuts. “I’m sure you fucking did.”

                Louis played with the string hanging from his bookmark. “I took a nap with him.” They had been taking honesty to another level.

                Harry stayed silent. He opened up the fridge pulling out a bottle of water.

                “I got his number back into my phone and we had lunch.” Louis reached out his hand, he was getting thirsty; or he was about to because he was sure this was going to turn loud.

                “Oh, did you now?” Harry was so sarcastic, it was gross. The psychology major tossed him the bottle.

                Louis put the bottle to his lips. “He thinks I should stop talking to you and called our relationship a joke.” Louis closed the bottle. “He wants me to move in with him.”

                “Ha!” Harry was so mad. “Get the fuck out of here.” He shook his head, “yeah, so that’s what you wanna do? That’s what you’re dunna do?”

                Louis stood up, shoving the bottle in Harry’s hands. “No, I’m faithful.” Louis patted Harry’s face. “I told him to fuck off, and I don’t have his number anymore.”

                Harry grabbed him before he walked away. “Thank you.”

                “It wasn’t for you.”

                “It was.” Harry pulled him to his chest. “Cause if it wasn’t you wouldn’t have told me.”

                Louis pressed his teeth together. “My nickel says I can sleep over.”

                “Why are you still using that thing?”

                “Cause I found it!”  
                “Stop!” Harry groaned digging his face into the crook of Louis neck. “Please, stop babe. Stop trying to pick a fight.”

                “Ugh! Then don’t comment on my choices.”

                “Fine, fine, I don’t care.” He kissed over and around his shoulder. “That’s it.”

                “Hmph, what are you feeding me?”

                “Why do you even ask me, Louis?” Harry slid away picking up his bag. “You’re going to ask Jefferson anyway.”

                Louis flicked the nickel in his pocket. “Haz.”

                “Hm?”

                “Answer her calls, please.”

                Harry stopped, “Louis, before I go through your damn phone could you maybe let me know if you’re fucking talking to Amethyst.”

                “Harry.”

                “Louis! Seriously?” Harry spun around. “Stop texting her!”

                “Why!”

                “Are you serious?” Harry’s voice cracked. He began laughing, “how many times have we went over this? Stop texting my ex! I don’t text Jeffery!”

                “She’s not okay, Harry! Don’t be the reason for it!” Louis covered his face. “I already accepted her apology because I don’t want her being miserable.”

                “Who cares? She’s part of the reason I’m miserable!”

                “No, you are miserable because you fucked up.”

                “Yeah, she didn’t help in anyway in my fucking up!” Harry gripped the wall. “Louis, I swear to God if you keep texting her I am going to call her and it’s going to get ten times worse.”

                “That isn’t fair! She was my friend! She’s not a bad person-“ Louis felt distraught. “She made a freaking mistake, Jesus!”

                “Oh, and so did I? And you won’t let me fucking forget it!”

                “It’s different, Harry! She didn’t cheat on me!”

                “Oh my God. I’m not dealing with this!” Harry picked up his bag. “Stop fucking texting her!”

                “I don’t have to! You are not my father!” Louis crossed his arms tight. “You don’t get to tell me what to do!” Harry disappeared behind his bedroom door for a while. Louis stomped his feet. “Harry Styles!”

                “Stop already!” Harry came out missing his shirt. “Stop texting her! Stop screaming, that’s it!”

                “You’re screaming too!”

                Harry took a deep breathe, “I have never felt more stress in my life.”

                “Fine, then get rid of me!”

                “I never said anything about that!” Harry pulled the towel from his shoulder. “Stop saying stupid shit, Louis!”

                Louis knotted his eyebrows together while taking his nickel from his pocket. “Should I stop talking to Harry?”

                “Oh my goodness.”

                “Heads, no. Tails, yes.”

                Harry crossed his arms, “you’re ridiculous.”

                Louis tossed the nickel and watched it fall to the ground. His fingers cramped watching it land on tails. Harry threw his head back, “Louis, I dare you.”

                “I’m not sleeping over.”               

                Harry snatched the nickel from the ground and marched towards the door. “No!” Louis screamed jumping onto his back. “Harry! No!”

                Harry flung the door open, wiggling Louis off of him. “I hate this fucking coin!” He chucked it as hard as he could onto the other side of the fence. He spun around slamming the door. “It’s been a week! You’ve let that stupid thing run your life!” Harry shook his head. “I needed a nickel the other day and you wouldn’t even give it to me!”

                “It was special!” Louis frowned. “And now it’s gone because you’re a bully!”

                “A bu –a bully? Louis, you wouldn’t give me a nickel to pay for my pack of gum! I had to pay 95 cents on my card!”

                “Don’t talk to me! The nickel already said it anyway!”

                “Oh my God, come here.” Harry snatched his boyfriend up from the floor and placed him over his shoulder.

                “Put me down this instant!”

                “Stop moving. You’re going to hit your head.” Harry carefully entered the bathroom placing Louis on the toilet seat. “Shower with me.”

                “No.”

                Harry sighed, squatting down to be eye level with his boyfriend. “Please, baby. Shower with me.”

                “That nickel was important.”

                “I will give you a million nickels.”

                “But it’s not that nickel.” Louis pouted lifting his arms as Harry removed his shirt. “My nickel.”

                “I know.” Harry smiled. “Be kind to me.”

                “I try.”

                “I know you do.” He pulled him against his body. He curled up on the cold floor with Louis sulking in his lap. “Thank you for trying with me.” Louis kept quiet. “I’m sorry, baby.” The bathroom felt like it was gathering itself. “I’m so sorry.” Louis stared hard at the large hands that covered his own. “I’m so sorry…” Harry kissed his ear. “I love you… Louis, I am so sorry.”

                “What’s your favorite color, Harry?”

                “You know what it is.”

                “It used to be purple, now it’s blue.” Louis closed his eyes. “Harry… my Harry.”

                “Yes.”

                “Why,” Louis’ lip trembled. “Why do we get so angry?”

                Harry laid his head on the wall. “It’s an emotion.” He shrugged. “We all have emotions and we all feel every single one at some point even if we can’t describe it. –Some people feel it differently, I don’t know, Louis.”

                “Yes, you do.”

                “Louis, why are you even asking me this –oh, I know why.” Harry rubbed his chin. “Does it have to fucking do with Amethyst?”

                “Harry!” Louis lowered his voice, “just tell me.”

                “There are so many types of anger! It’s could sometimes be when you feel violated or when something makes you feel unfair! I don’t know!-  It’s when you fuck up so bad and you try every day to make it better but as soon as you are alone you can see that he hasn’t forgot what you did.” Harry closed his eyes as the echoing bathroom painted words over the walls. “It’s a natural emotion, the most natural and least complex. Our brain reacts so quickly about who and what was involved in creating that emotion and whether it’s justifiable for us to feel that way.” He sighed. “The amygdala controls that in your brain. It’s just going crazy and wants something to happen and so you get angry. It holds our emotions. –Louis, fuck! Stop making me explain this shit!”

                Louis settled into Harry’s lap, laying his head against Harry’s chest. “Thanks.”

                “What the hell…” Harry pressed his face into Louis’ scalp. “Why do we get angry, Louis? Hm? You tell me now.”

                Cause were human… Louis scrunched up his nose. “Because of what you said. Everything you said.”

                “Louis, for real?”

                “You’re right, Harry.” He intertwined their fingers. “Your answer was perfect.” Being a human was the most complicated thing in the world. To explain to someone that you are sad or angry because you are human is a never ending questionnaire. But why was Harry’s five minute explanation easier to understand than saying, ‘we are angry because we are human’? It answered questions beyond us being human. Because then we should all feel the same since we are the same but we aren’t so we don’t.

                “My Harry.”

                “Ugh…”

                “I love you.”

 

-

                “Oh, no.” Harry kissed Louis’ pink cheeks. “Why are you crying?” He pulled out slowly, “Am I hurting you, baby? Tell me.”

                “No.” Louis mumbled under his breath as he wiped away his tears. “I just feel weird.”

                “We don’t have to have sex, love.” Harry sat back on his heels. He closed Louis’ legs and rubbed his lips over the shaking boy’s knees. “Talk to me.”

                “I just feel emotional, Harry.” Louis huffed, “I want to have sex.”

                “Why do you feel emotional?” Harry massaged the sides of Louis’ thighs. “I can’t have sex with you while you’re crying, baby.”

                “Cause of us.”

                “Hm?”

                “I don’t know.” Louis groaned rubbing at his erection. “Finish.”

                “I can’t, Lou, you gotta talk to me.”

                “Harry!” Louis continued touching himself. “I want it, I just feel weird!”

                “Relax…” Harry blew on his face to cool him down. “Breathe.”

                “Not unless you put it back.”

                Harry chuckled spreading Louis’ knees apart. “What, you’re going to hold your breath until I put it in? Sheesh.” Harry stroked himself a few times before pressing it against Louis’ opening. He let out a shallow breath. “Ah, so nice.”

                Louis’ hips lifted off the mattress, “yes.” He hissed quietly feeling tears welling up again. “More…”

                “Oh, no no. Babe, you’re crying.”

                “It doesn’t hurt!”

                “Then please!” Harry leaned over him. “Talk to me, please.” Harry slid in and out of Louis’ pulsating body with ease. He had given Louis the greatest finger fucking just a few minutes ago. The boy had been begging for it too. He sat right on Harry’s face and Harry said a small prayer of thanks before digging in.

                “I just feel a little happy.” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “I like when we have sex.”

                “That’s why you’re crying?” He licked his tears with a smile. “Cause your happy? Please tell me that’s it.”

                “It is, bully.” Louis kissed under Harry’s chin. He sucked on the skin for a bit before nibbling on it. “You’re clean and you smell good… I like that you’re with me.”

                “I like that you let me be with you.”

                “You could have gotten back with her.”

                “Lou.” Harry stopped moving. “Why are you doing this?”

                Louis wrapped both legs behind Harry. “Just listen, baby! –Ugh! You loved her and you could have just gotten back with her but you loved me more and that sounds selfish but I don’t care!”

                “Louis, Louis.” Harry sat up, still deep inside his precious chip that was all laid out for him. He rubbed a thumb over Louis’ belly button. “I love you more than anything right now.” He used one hand to squeeze Louis’ calf. “Because you are the most beautiful and most perfect person I have ever met.” He rocked his body at an angle, trying to hit it smooth and make his lover mewl.

                “I made such a mistake, chip.”

                Louis turned his head to the side trying to keep his moaning low.

                “Oh, please… let me hear you. Even if it’s screaming, or moaning, anything.” Harry left small kisses all over his neck. “Let me hear it.”

                “Why did you kiss her!” Louis cried into the dark room. “You should have been with me!”

                “I know.” Harry kept his face in Louis’ neck and Louis could feel his skin turn wet.

                “And you fucking hated it, I know you did. That makes me even angrier!” Louis dug his nails into the sides of Harry’s arms. “You didn’t even want it and you still did it!” Louis coughed harshly. His throat hurt from deep throating Harry earlier. “You bastard!”

                Harry didn’t say anything. He wasn’t moving anymore. Louis held onto him though, as if he was going to fly away. “Harry –“

                “Daises. Your favorite flowers are daises because your sister’s name is Daisy.” Harry was a watery mess. “You’re allergic to spiders and you don’t want kids.” He lifted his head. “Ask me anything, anything about you and I will tell you everything. And if I don’t know it please tell me because I wanna know it all.”

                “Why am I still talking to you?”

                Harry’s lips parted, “tell me.”

                “I can’t, Harry, because I don’t know.”

                “You know, Louis. You fucking know.”

And Louis did but it was the most difficult reason in the world. It was because Harry was a human and humans tend to fuck up but other humans forgive them because of most awful, disgusting, horrifically beautiful thing in the world.

Love.


	32. Vegan Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gardening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 13 minutes
> 
> im going to write two more chapters before the last one
> 
>  
> 
> let me not even

 

-

            “She’s going to love you.” Harry laughed. “My mom is the biggest hippie.”

                “What does that even mean?” Louis continuously checked his teeth in the mirror. “Did she like Amethyst?”

                Harry shrugged, “yeah.”

                “Yeah? Just yeah?”

                “She fucking loved her. –what do you want me to say?”

                “Jesus.” Louis tapped on his knee. “Harry if you’ve ever lied to me before let it not be now –do you think she’ll think I’m ugly?”

                “Ha!” Harry leaned forward turning onto a large property of land. “You’re so damn beautiful.”

                “Amethyst is beautiful.”

                “Why are we still talking about her?”

                “Because it’s kind of weird going from a chick to a man.”

                “My mom doesn’t care.” Harry parked in front of the small house. “She’s gunna love you cause you like getting dirty.” Harry parked looking over at his nail-biting boyfriend. “You aren’t afraid to get sweaty.”

                “What? She’s gunna make me garden?”

                “Of course, Louis.”

                “Oh my God, I’m going to kill all of her plants.”

                “Haha!” Harry laughed against his seat. “Trust me, there are way too many.”

                “Haz,” Louis sighed. “Please tell me that she’s gunna love me.”

                “She is going to adore you.” Harry brought his forehead to Louis’. “Just like I have.”

                “Are there spiders here?”

                “Yes, don’t worry. –you’re panicking, calm down.”

                “Yes, I am! I don’t wanna die!”

                “You aren’t gunna die. I told you to wear long clothes for a reason. You’re going to wear gloves and boots. Relax –I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

                “You allowed a child to stick his finger in my ice cream, Harry.”

                “That,” he snickered, “I didn’t think he was actually going to do it –he was a baby, Lou!”

                “He was five!” Louis opened his door. He stuck a finger in Harry’s face. “And he had a damn pacifier!”

-

                “Hello!” Anne smiled at the couple. “My name is Anne.”

                “Hello.” Louis wanted to bow, kiss her cheek, and shake her hand so it turned into a really awkward encounter. “Sorry,” he brushed himself off. “I’m Louis.”

                “Hi Louis.” She stared him up and down. “You’re beautiful.”

                “Oh wow.” Louis touched his chest. “Thank you.”

                “I guess my son and I have the same taste, huh?” She giggled welcoming both inside. “Are you hungry?”

                “We had food before we came here, mom, thank you.”

                “Dessert maybe? I made vegan cupcakes.”

                “No-“

                “That sounds amazing.” Louis pinched Harry’s arm. “My dessert was spoiled before I could eat it.”

                Anne smiled, “It’s so strange to see you with a man, Harry.”

                Louis’ eyes grew with his smile. Well, then.

                “Mom. What the hell?”

                “What?” She threw her hands up. “Oh, please! If you came home and I was dating a women it would be weird!”

                Harry rolled his eyes. “Okay, mom.”

                Louis shook his head, “it is totally fine.”

                “Were not really dating right now, anyway.”

                “That’s right.” Anne nodded pulling the unfrosted cupcakes from the pan. “Do you plan on getting back together?”

                “Jesus Christ, mom.”

                “We don’t know.” Louis smiled. “But we seem to be doing alright, thank you.”

                “I’m sorry for my son.”

                “I am probably never bringing you here again. I’m sorry, Louis.”

                “But, Harry, hello! Relax, my peach. You made a mistake, love.” She huffed, “I am apologizing for my son, and he isn’t a bad person.”

                “I know.” Louis spoke before Harry could. “He’s been great. Thank you.”

                “Amethyst called me actually about three days ago.”

                “Why are we still talking about her?” Harry sat on the nearest chair.

                “You should probably call her, Harry. She’s a bit of a mess.” Anne licked a bit of frosting off her finger. “I told her to come back down so I could give her a massage or something.”

                “Hmph.”

                Louis stood quietly. He had kept in touch with the girl. She was a mess. She just wanted some closure with Harry but now that he’d changed his number she definitely couldn’t get it. Louis had been pushing the subject and Harry was just having none of it. It always ended in them fighting so he tried his best to not bring it up.

                Louis forgave her because there was no point in not doing it. To leave her miserable while he continued being with her ex. No, Louis couldn’t do it.

                “Just call her, peach.”

                “Wow, mom, I hadn’t realized that you dated her?”

                “Watch it, boy.” She flicked her wrist. “Go show Louis the garden, then.”

                Harry stood, “gladly.” He entwined fingers with the displaced man. Louis followed him through the mostly wooden home. Before getting to the door Harry stopped. He opened a small closet pulling out boots, gloves, and a hat.

                “Come here, baby.”

                Harry helped his boyfriend remove his shoes and replace them with boots. He helped Louis put on his long leather gloves before taking off his shoes and putting on boots. “Good?”

                “Mmhm.”

                “I’m sorry about that.”

                “Don’t.” Louis shrugged. “You know I agree with her.”

                “Yep.” Harry opened the back door beckoning Louis out. “Don’t panic.”

                “Why?” Louis began panicking. “What is it?”

                “There are a lot of bees.”

                “What!”

                “Shh. I come here every day to pick your flowers and I’ve never been stung.”

                “I am a sweet flower, Harry! I could get stung!”

                Harry smiled grabbing Louis’ hand. “Animals are kind.”

                “And bugs are the devil.”

                “Breathe and look around, it’s beautiful.”

                Louis tried his best to catch his breath before taking a long look around. There were bees alright but he understood. The whole back yard was filled with rows and rows of flowers. So many colors, some were so tall, others were in abundance. Louis took careful steps through the path way.

                “Oh my goodness.”

                “It’s beautiful, huh?” Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of Louis. The way he reflected against the different colors was making him swoon. The boy looked lost almost, unsure of what to look at first. His blue eyes just flicked around the whole yard. Louis looked like he wanted to reach out and grab every flower there.

                “So beautiful.” Louis smiled bending down next to the small pool of white daises. “These are the ones you picked?”

                “Yep.” Harry sat down on the rock path. “They aren’t easy to pick because they’re so small.”

                “How do you pick them?”

                “You grab the end,” As Harry did. “And pluck.” He smiled. “It’s cool that you’re here, now I can make you a crown.”

                “A crown.”

                “Daises have long stems, they’re good for tying.” He began doing just so. “You’re gunna look so beautiful.”

Louis blushed looking away as Harry fixed his eyes on making the crown of daises. He stood, “I’m gunna walk around.”

                “Kay.” Harry stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth in concentration. Louis toed over through different small path ways. He recognized many of these flowers. He had them scattered all over his apartment; much to Liam’s annoyance.

                “Harry!” Louis grinned. “Lavender!”

                “Yep!” Harry shouted from somewhere on the floor.

                Louis kneeled beside the plant. He sniffed at it softly laughing at the thought. He used to hate the smell. It had such a strong essence but now it’s the only ‘perfume’ he wore. Louis plucked a small piece and place it in his pocket. He laid beside the swaying purple plant and stared up at the sky. Louis was never a ‘country side’ boy. He liked being indoors; but this was nice.

                “Louis, come so I can measure your head!”

                Louis tried reaching for the clouds. He wondered if Amethyst every came here to pick flowers. Louis sat up, “coming!” He stared at a small bee that fell upon a tiny single pink flower. There were hundreds upon hundreds of flowers and that bee wanted that one.

-

“The vegan cupcakes were gross.”

“That’s why I said no. Now you’re stuck eating it.”

Louis rolled his eyes at it. “Maybe if I stick it in the ground, it’ll grow.”

“Probably maybe from grass or something.” Harry was so focused on making Louis’ crown perfect.

“Have you made this before?”

“No, but when you told me daisies were your favorite flower I read up on them. –Did you know they’re leaves are eatable.”

“I did.” Louis smiled wide. “Did you know you can’t find them-“

“You can find they everywhere expect Antarctica.” Harry never took his eyes off the crown. “I knew.”

“Why do you love me so much?”

“You’re so perfect.” And Harry finally took his eyes off the small flowers. “Honestly, I don’t wanna be with anyone but you.”

“I’m not the best thing ever, Curly.”

“You are honestly the best thing ever, Chip.” Harry went right back to weaving. “The bluest eyes, most beautiful body, softest voice. –Perfection at its best.”

“Keep saying those things and I’m gunna fall in love.”

“I’ll keep saying them even if you don’t.” Louis watched Harry weave. His fingers were big so it was hard and every once in a while a bee would come for the honey in the flower.

“Are we going for this? I’m already meeting your mom.”

“I’m waiting for you, baby. Whenever you’re ready, you know I’m going to be here.”

“What if I take two years?”

“I’ll be done with school and I’ll be rich.” Harry winked at him. “Jeffery can suck my dick too.”

 “Ha! Idiot.” Louis smiled looking around. “It’s so beautiful.” He felt something on his head. Harry smiled brightly at his work.

“It is so beautiful.”

Louis blushed a deep tint. “Stop staring at me.”

“Please let me.”

“Ugh! You’re going to make me vomit!”

“Please don’t.” Harry laughed. “I did pretty well. Just had to watch like five tutorials on YouTube.”

“You need a crown too. Your stupid long hair would look good in it.”

“I think I should trim it.”

“Don’t.” Louis played with Harry’s loose strands. “I like your stupid hair, it suits its idiot.” Harry tickled Louis to the ground.

“At least I don’t eat salt and vinegar chips.”

“They taste amazing!”

“Meh!”

Louis’ mouth formed an ‘o’. “Don’t use my word!”

“I thought you were a teacher, ‘meh’ isn’t a word.”

“You clearly aren’t one!” Louis laughed as his sides experienced mistreatment. “It is an interjection!”

“I didn’t ask for a definition.”

Louis stuck out his tongue, “well you got one anyway, Curly. Deal!”

Harry brought his lips against Louis’. “I don’t wanna deal. I don’t ever wanna deal.”

-

                “Oh! You look lovely, Louis!”

                “Thank you.” Louis touched his head. The crown had taken Harry thirty minutes to make. “Harry did a good job.”

                She sat beside him in the dirt. “Are you planting?”

                “Yeah.” Louis held up the tiny seeds in his hands. “It’s just normal flowers.”

                “What is a normal flower?” She smiled warmly. “I’ve never heard of one.”            

                “Well, I guess they’re just are common.”

                “Hm, well you will love them more than any other.”

                “Um, I don’t know. I like the roses and daises a lot.”

                “Yeah, but you’re going to plant these. That’s what makes them uncommon.”

                 “Hm.” Louis sprinkled them in the ground. “Where’s Harry?”

                “On the phone.” She sprinkled a little bit of dirt over the seeds. “You don’t ever want to put them too deep. They’re going to be babies. They aren’t strong enough to come so far out of the ground.”

                “Oh, sorry.”

                “It’s okay.” Anne looked around. “Amethyst came here often. On her days off, sometimes with Harry.” Anne patted the ground. “She planted the lavender.”

                Louis nodded, “it’s beautiful.”

                “Yeah, it is.” Anne took off her gloves. “It died like forty times.”

                “Forty?”

                “Yep, but she kept planting the damn things.” Anne giggled. “She gave up and they would just take from the lavender plant I kept inside.”

                “Oh.” Louis smiled. “How’d it grow then?”

                “Um, Harry came by one day and told me that he wanted to plant it. I said sure and it grew.”

                “Sounds like a fairytale. –Harry and the beanstalk.”

                “He said that this boy hated the smell.” She laid out her legs. “And he wanted him to love it, I assume that was you. –One day he came by and the freaking things were over growing.” Anne rested her head on Louis’ shoulder. “I believe plants need four things to survive; soil, water, sun, and love.”

-

“I don’t even know what to say to you. It’s been so long.”

                “I’m calling you for one reason; stop calling Louis and stop calling my mother.”

“I know.” Her voice was so flat. “I don’t feel bad anymore. I did what I did and I shouldn’t feel bad anymore. –Neither should you.” She made some noise. “Because we were in love and we shouldn’t feel bad for it.”

“Am, I fucked up and I don’t want it staying with me. I am trying to gain Louis’ trust and I can’t with you still around, being a constant reminder of what I did wrong.”

“I know. –Harry, when you get the time… forgive yourself. Louis isn’t the only sad one. Feel better, Harry.”

“Even now,” He laid his head against the tiled bathroom wall. “You haven’t changed. –You’re so kind and –Jesus.”

                “You guys are at the farm.”

“We are.”

“Did you show him the rose bush?”

“He likes daises.”

She chuckled, “I’m sure.”  
“I made him a crown.” Harry smiled, “he looks beautiful.”

“Do they complement his eyes?”

“Like the damn moon against the sky.”


	33. Free Samples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You were trying to reach for a box of cereal and a whole shelf’s-worth of cereal boxes fell on you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next chapter is the very last
> 
> I have changed the ending direction of the story as you probably have read.   
> Um, the next chapter is gunna be a little different than how I was gunna do it but hopefully you guys still like it.
> 
> its gunna be: This is the only vending machine with Doritos and you're taking forever because your snack got stuck, now you're asking me for help.
> 
> Thank you upon thank you

-

                “I don’t see why I need to come grocery shopping with you.” Louis ate one of his many free samples from inside the shopping cart.

                “You have nonstop asked to come with me everywhere for the last week, Louis.” Harry read the date on a bag of bread. “Why are you even bugging, you got your free samples; you’re happy.”

                “Hmph, I won’t deny that I am.” Louis had a large assortment of free samples from every small cart they saw. He picked up a small ball that looked somewhat like granola. “Yuck.”

                “Give it here.” Harry held out his hand while sticking the bread in his cart. “I don’t want you throwing it like you did with the fruit.”

                “That fruit was gross.”

                “It was dragon fruit.”

                “It looked gross too, I should have known.”

                “You’re so picky, it’s frustrating.” Harry continued on his journey. “I still don’t understand how you aren’t embarrassed to be sitting in there. You are a teacher, what if your students see you?”

                “Then they’ll probably be jealous.” Louis nibbled on a piece of bread before stuffing it in his mouth. “Cause I have a cool ass adult that drives me around.”

                Harry laughed tossing the granola in his mouth. “Lord. –Hm, that’s pretty good.” He peeked into the cart. “What else do you got in there?”

                “No!” Louis covered his tiny cups of samples. “Mine.”

                “Ugh, you’re so greedy.”

                “Am not.” Louis lifted one of the cups. “Here!”

                “Thank you.” Harry handed the empty plastic back. “It’s like a cookie.”

                “You’re welcome.” Louis pouted as he saw that his assortment was shrinking and they had more errands to run before actually being able to get lunch. “Harry, let’s go around once more. I’m running out of samples.”

                “Are you crazy?” Harry stopped at the meat section. “Louis, you made me go around the whole store already? We’ve been here for thirty minutes and I’ve just started shopping.”

                “Yeah, but now I know which ones I like so it won’t take as long.” Louis snapped his thumb up and grinned. “Come on.”

                “No, get the hell out.” Harry walked around the cart to help Louis out. “If you want samples get them yourself.”

                “That’s so rude.” Louis, with much difficulty, removed himself with Harry’s help. He quickly reached into the cart grabbing his last four samples. “Rude rude rude.”

                “That’s lovely –if you aren’t busy do me a favor and go pick out some cereal.”

                “Boring cereal or not boring cereal?”

                Harry sighed, “Boring cereal, Louis.”

                “God dammit!”

-

                “I’m gunna starve.” Louis stared at his last sample, he hadn’t realized that he got two granola's rather than one. His mind told him to toss his across the store but his heart told him to do the same damn thing. He didn’t though because his hand told him that if he threw it, Harry was not gunna be happy. So he ate it.

                They bonded over so much more and it seemed too good to be true sometimes. Louis learned that just because there is damage doesn’t means that it’s hopeless. Harry was so perfect, he made him laugh til he vomited, literally. He made him cry and helped him emotionally. Harry helped Louis understand his feelings a lot more and Louis caught him not getting as jealous as he would before. Harry was literally his emotional and mental support and Louis was grateful.

                They had been doing a lot more together. Harry sometimes let Louis take his car out when he didn’t feel like driving anywhere. Louis and Harry would go to Anne’s house every Sunday, it was becoming an oddly comfortable experience. She was a vegan so they always made sure to eat before getting there. Because although the food looked good, Louis loved mac and cheese –so no.

Louis had did everything he could for Harry. He didn’t fight about what Harry asked him to do, which wasn’t much. Take out the garbage, stop leaving your shoes on the chair; wash the dishes. Louis found himself staying over Harry’s for days at a time. Liam didn’t seem bothered by it too much, not very surprised either. Liam definitely wasn’t bothered because Louis was finally paying rent with his pay checks.

                “Cereal, cereal, cereal.” Louis loved cereal. He swore that in another life he was a cereal enthusiast or something. “Boring cereal, where are you?”

                Louis peeked down the aisle finally finding the section that hid from him. He shook his head, with the time it took to find this he could have went around to get some free stuff. Harry said he needed to grow up and take things more seriously, and that is the only reason Louis did not take from the two free sample carts he saw while walking over to this damn aisle.

                “I have found you.”

-

                Louis wasn’t going to lie, he felt his phone buzzing but he paid it no mind. Louis understood the concept of why they put children cereal at the bottom and ‘adults’ cereal at the top, it made sense. Kids can reach the bottom, got it. But what they really needed to think about were short adults. Short adults who have boyfriends that ask them to grab boring ass valley grain cereal, so ‘special’, that it’s in a bag not a box. They needed to think about people like Louis.

                The top shelf was a fucking understatement. The cereal was above the top shelf. Louis could see it, it was right there. He probably tried anything a normal person would do. Nothing, wait for some tall person to come by. Clearly no one wanted cereal today. He ran and jumped, normal. He waited again, this time sitting; hoping a worker would come by –no one did. He ran and jumped again, got tired so he sat –again.

                Louis came to his last idea. Climb the damn thing, and he did. Louis got up on the ground step then on the second, hearing a small crack but that wasn’t going to stop him.

                He used one hand to hold onto the metal and the other to stretch his finger and try to knock it over. His efforts were not in vain because he knocked over quite a few small boxes at the top but Louis was going for gold. With his stomach ready to engulf itself and Harry’s nonstop calling to his cellphone, Louis had enough. This cereal was his.

                “Louis!”

                “Wah –“ It happened fast and it was loud. Louis was on the floor and so were some familiar cereal boxes he had gotten to know. A whole entire row of cereal boxes, actually. And in that moment he was not the only one in the aisle anymore. Harry was there, a very tall women had come running, and a worker –all at the same time.

                Louis would have cared more if  he wouldn’t have looked up and saw that the cereal he tried and tried for was staring, intact, right down at him.

-

                “Louis! Do you understand how many boxes we had to pick up?”

                Louis made figure 8’s with his fingers on the counter. “Twenty?”

                “Fifty-four!”

                “Psh. It wasn’t that much.”

                “It was fifty-four, Louis!”

                “I’m sorry!” Louis groaned. “I was just trying to get the cereal.”

                “Babe!” Harry slammed the refrigerator door shut. “Do you realize what could have happened?”

                “The boxes could have broken… and we would have had to pay for them.”

                “No!” Harry approached his pouting boyfriend. “Baby, that fucking aisle could have fell you! Do you realize that?” He grabbed Louis’ face. “Babe, what happened the first time we met?”

                “Um,” Louis wanted to cry, he sniffled. “I –I got some Doritos stuck in the machine.”

                “And how’d you get them out?”

                “With your help.”

                “Exactly. I am always here to help you but if I don’t know you need it then I cant. Please, I am here.” Harry kissed him. “I need to know that you know that I am always here to help you, Louis.”

                “I know.”

                “Even with something so small as cereal. If you can’t then that’s okay, babe. I won’t make you feel bad because you can’t.”

                “You’re going to make me cry, Harry.”

                “I was gunna cry!” Harry rubbed his nose against Louis’. “When I saw you I panicked and I knew I shouldn’t have screamed and I’m sorry.”

                “I’m sorry.”

                “Don’t ever do some stupid shit like that again.”

                “I won’t…” Louis rubbed his eyes. “I don’t wanna do any more errands.”

                “Well, I have to but you can stay home.”

                “Okay.” Louis slid off his chair. “I’m going to sleep.”

                Harry smiled at him, “hey.”

                “Hm?”

                “Believe it or not I did look at your butt when we were at the vending machine.”

                Louis’ face slowly pulled up into a grin. “Seriously?”

                “Seriously.”

                Louis rolled his eyes. “I like you a lot.”

                “I like you a lot too.”

                Louis chewed on his lip, “I heard you this morning, by the way.”

                Harry looked like he saw a ghost. “You heard me?”

                “I heard you.” Louis tried not to smile but he did. “Thank you.”

                “Louis-“

                “Thank you, my Curly bun man.” Louis stretched on his way to the room. “She told me anyway.”

                “Louis!”

                “Relax, relax.” He turned around. “I overhead you talking to Liam about it anyway. If I had my nickel it’d be easier to say yes or no.”

                Harry covered his grin. “You don’t have to say either, I’m not rushing you.”

                “I know. –It’s a yes though.”

-

“Does he know you’re talking to me?”

“No, but I’m gunna tell him to ease his mind.”

“Hm.”

“I need to ask you something.”

“Ask.”

“…How do I ask him to move in with me?”

She laughed, “Just ask. He’ll say yes.”

“What if he doesn’t?”

“He will. Don’t let it be like us, Harry. Ask him, make it happen.”


	34. A Different Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andddddd I know I took too long but my internet was out and I dont know how but the onlyyyy thing that worked was tumblr and youtube. I have no idea why or how but this chapter has been written for like two weeks. oof
> 
> this is it  
> this is all  
> thank you for a beautiful journey  
> I have felt nothing but kindness from all of you.  
> thank you  
> thank you  
> thank you

-

                Louis didn’t understand why he was angry.

                “Louis!”

                It really wasn’t that bad.

                “You broke a hole into the wall!”

                Louis shrugged meekly. Yes, he had, but Harry was getting a little too angry. It really wasn’t that bad.

                “There is a gaping hole in my wall! I can see your room!”

                Eh.

                “Speak!”

                Louis sat, leg crossed over the other. He had his palms clasped together with a thoughtful look on his face. “I think –“ He sucked on his teeth. “It’s not that bad.”

                “What!” Harry was clearly enraged. “Not that bad! Are you fucking kidding me?” He walked up to the hole and stuck his arm through it. “There is a goddamn hole the size of my arm in the wall! What are you talking about?” He picked up an apple out of the fruit bowl and threw it through the hole. “Look! Look! If you go to your room, there will be an apple!”

                Louis nodded briefly. “I understand.” He looked down at his lap. “I just –I don’t think it’s that bad.”

                “Get out, and don’t come back.”

                “Come now, Harry.” Louis patted his thighs. “It’s fine.”

                “It’s not fine!” Harry’s eyes flicked back and forth from Louis to the hole and back to Louis. “It’s huge!”

                “It’s a speck on the wall.”

                “Listen to me.” Harry bent down. “I am never, ever drinking with you again.”

                Louis wiped his mouth. “I’ll just drink with Liam.”

                “No, you won’t; with anyone –ever. You are insane. You broke a fucking hole in my wall and I still –I still don’t know how!”

                “I don’t remember.”

                “You’d not remember –ha.” Harry was livid. “That’s great, so which one of us is going to tell the landlord that there a hole in the wall? Which one of us is going to pay for the damage to the said hole?”

                “Mmm.” Louis moaned. “I like when you say hole.”

                “Louis, get out.”

                “Do you hate me?”

                “I hate you.”

                Louis grinned, “I love you so much.”

                “You put a hole in my wall, Louis.”

                “Well,” Louis wobbled standing up. “Now we can always see each other.” Harry caught him before he fell although he should have just let him fall. “Come to bed… I’ll show you a real hole.”

-

                “Holy shit!”

                Liam stared at Louis through his bedroom wall. “What is this?”

                “I put a hole in the wall!” Louis covered his mouth. “You think Harry’s gunna notice?”

                “Oh, God.” Liam put his hand through. “I don’t know, maybe you can cover it up.”

                “Really?”

                “You fucking idiot, how did you manage to do this?”

                “Maybe it wasn’t me?” Louis smiled, “maybe it was him and I’m just assuming it was me? Eh –eh, Liam?”

                “I am hundred percent sure this was you.” Liam shook his head. “Jesus.”

                “I don’t think he’ll notice, honestly.” Louis smiled. “It’s not that bad.”

-

                “Harry won’t talk to me, Liam.” He sniffled. “He says he’s mad about the wall.”

                “Oh, really now? I don’t see why he’d be angry.”

                “Me either.” Louis played with his fingers. “Amethyst told me he answered her call and he won’t answer mine. He told her everything and she said that Harry would get over it.” He pouted at his wiggling toes. “I don’t even know what he needs to get over, there’s no proof it was me.”

                “You idiot. Your leg is all banged up.” Liam sighed. “He’ll talk to you eventually.”

                Louis trudged over to his bedroom where the hole took up most of his room. He slumped next to it before knocking on the wall.

                “Are you fucking serious?”

                Louis cautiously poked his head inside staring at Harry. “Hey.”

                “Louis, why do you even –ugh. I can’t.” Harry got to back to his book. Louis knocked again.

                “Hello?”

                “Louis!”

                “But don’t be so angry at me!” Louis stuck his head through the hole. “I don’t even know how it happened!”

                “Easy, you kicked a hole in my wall!”

                “Stop screaming at me, Harry.” Louis sat back down putting one hand through the wall. “Read and hold my hand since you don’t want to see me.”

                Louis heard a heavy sigh before he heard shuffling. His hand was grabbed with tender touches and he wished he could see Harry but he knew Harry didn’t want see him right now; so this was more than enough.

                “Are we still going to your mom’s house tomorrow?”

                Harry held Louis’ hand tighter, “we’ve gone every Sunday, Louis, obviously we are.”

                “I thought you wouldn’t want to take me anymore.”

                Louis heard a page flip. “You look too beautiful when you garden.”  
 Harry cleared his throat. “I’m not going to deny nature the opportunity for you to love it.”

                Louis wanted to look at him. “Thank you, my Harry.”

                “And we have to get more lavender anyway. –my mom wants to give us some pillows she sowed too.”

                The teacher smiled softly before humming with his head pressed to the wall. “What’s your favorite color, Harry?”

                “You know my favorite color.”

                Louis smiled, “blue. It was purple, now it’s blue.” He played with a ripped string on his jeans. “Why is it blue?”

                “You know why.”

                “Because blue is the color of the sky, and the ocean, and its eye catching.” Louis bit his lip peeking onto Harry’s side. “And because it’s the same color as my eyes.” Harry was staring right at him linking Louis’ eyes and his. “You mean a lot to me.”

                Harry rolled his eyes.

                “I love you more than I have loved anyone.” Louis gripped his hold on his boyfriend’s hand. “Do you remember when we first met?”

                “Obviously, Louis.”

                “I know how we first met.” Louis snuggled against the cold wall. “Everyone knows how we first met but I want you to tell me how we first met.”

“No.”

                “Please, my Harry.” Louis’ voice was small. “Please.”

Harry closed his book, squeezing up against the wall that brought them so close but kept them so far.

“It was Monday and I wanted Doritos…”

-*-

Are you kidding me? Harry groaned walking away from the third machine without Doritos. He huffed picking up his phone. “Hey baby?”

“Haz.” Amethyst yawned. “Good morning.”

“Morning, beautiful. How’d you sleep?”

“Lovely. How’s your day been?”

“Awful, honestly. I have went to three vending machines looking for Doritos and literally none have them.” Harry huffed. “I’m walking all the way to Building 1 just to find some chips.”

She laughed, “Babe, just get a different bag of chips.”

“Babe, when you’re craving something, you are craving it. I need these chips.” Harry climbed up the stairs. “And when I get them I am going to send you a picture in all my victory.”

“But if you don’t, that’s okay too.”

“Oh I will.”

“But if you don’t-”

“That will be okay too?” Harry raised an eyebrow at a fairly short man who seemed to be assaulting the vending machine but Harry didn’t really care because he could see his chips from here. “Alright, my love. I found them.”

“Good for you, darling. I love you, I’m going to have something to eat.”

“Eat well, Am. I love you.” Harry hung up the phone with a smile. She was so good to him, always trying to make him better. Harry tapped out a text to a friend before approaching the vending machine.

This was taking way too long.

The man was taking too long and Harry had class. He didn’t say anything though, Amethyst said he should work on his patience and oh, he was. The guy had been here for at least four minutes screaming and shoving the machine. The only benefit to all this was that the guy had a body like a god. His ass was ridiculously plump and his hair had to be dyed or something. Harry knew how to appreciate other genders.

“This is ridiculous!” The man was mumbling to himself. Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked back at him.

Harry crossed his arms while the man whispered vulgarly at the machine. He started knocking his life away on the glass –clearly that didn’t work so he kicked it, again and again until Harry couldn’t take it.

“Come on! I hate you!”

“Um, excuse me?” Harry touched the man’s shoulder.

The man reminded him of Sméagol from Lord of the Rings. “May I help you?”

“I need to get to class.” Ugh, why Harry? Why did he get all the fucking idiots? “I’ve been waiting like ten minutes.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” The man had the audacity to shrug at him. “I’ve been waiting almost ten minutes too.” He slammed his hand against the side of the machine almost making Harry reach out for him. Oh my God, this guy was on fucking drugs.

“And guess what, curly top?” Curly top? “You will wait another ten minutes if it takes that long –to get my fucking Doritos!” He spun around shaking the machine. “I don’t care how long you wait! There are four other fucking vending machines on this goddamn floor! I am hungry and tired!”

He couldn’t even understand what the man was babbling about and he really didn’t care but the guy was amusing. Harry could have cried if he didn’t want to laugh so hard. This was the strangest and loudest human being he’d ever met in his life. He did everything to hold back a smile at the convulsing man.

“Do you have something to say?”

“Yeah.” Harry took off his headphones. “You’re insane.” He had to be. Harry studied so many types of insanity and this man had one he’d never heard of.

“If I bother you so much go to another vending machine or be a good citizen and help me out. –Your choice.”

Why? Why? Harry had to call Amethyst after all this cause she was going to be so proud of him. He hadn’t hit the guy once.

“Can I please just get what I want?”

“You’re not getting anything from this vending machine. Not unless you help me.”

“Oh my God.” Harry groaned walking to the side of the large metal machine. “I knew I shouldn’t have transferred here.” And he did. Because if he would have just moved in with Amethyst he wouldn’t have had to go here and why was Harry’s life one mistake after the other.

The man pretended to vomit making Harry grimace. “No one is around to care. Can you help me or not?” Oh this man was very lucky he meditated this morning.

“Shake that side” Harry rolled his eyes. “And I’ll shake this side.”

“What if it falls on me?”

“Then I get to buy what I want and go to class.” Harry began rocking the vending machine but it was so damn heavy, like if the other party wasn’t doing their damn job. Harry peeked over at the man. “You aren’t doing anything.”

“Oh, we rock now.”

Deep breath, deep breath.

“Yes.”

“Oh, were you moving it?”

Harry cut his eyes at the short toddler looking man. “Yes.”

The guy shrugged, “didn’t feel like you were doing much.” Harry pressed his face against the machine and laughed to himself. What events in Harry’s life brought him to this moment in time?

The man looked over at him. “You know, I think this was a bad idea.” Harry didn’t want to agree but he did.

“Oh my God.” Harry hit his head against the machine. “Did it move?” It had to have moved even a little?

“I don’t know.” The guy looked into the glass. “Nope. Again.”

So harry hit it again. “Did it move?”

“Yes! –“

Yes!

“No wait. No.” The guy stared at him. “Sorry, didn’t move.”

Harry looked up at the ceiling. Someone help him but of course everyone was in class where they belong while Harry was indulging in this idiots antics, bringing out his own stupidity. 

“Ugh.” He shoved the man away. “What is it?” Oh. Oh. Oh. Of course. “The Doritos?”

“Yeah.” The guy bent down and pointed at the bag. “It’s the last one.”

Harry laughed, he had to. Of course the only thing he wanted would be the thing that’s stuck. “That’s what I was coming to get.”

“Hm? Seriously?”

“There are none in the other machines. I guess we can share it.” Harry sighed and reached into his pocket for his only bit of cash. He stared down at the guy. “What number is it?” The guy looked back up at him and Harry finally got a decent view of his features. He had a body to match his face.

“F 13.”

The guy was handsome and didn’t look insane but no insane people really looked insane. Harry pressed on the buttons thoughtfully but paused. “Wait, did you say F 15?”

“No!” Fuck. Harry was distracted. He closed his eyes as the protein bar fell with the loudest thump in the world. “Why would you do that? We could have shared it!” The man’s scream actually made his heart pang a little.

“I thought you said F 15! You like –like mumbled!” The guy hadn’t mumbled, Harry had just been rolling over thoughts in his head.

“I said F 13! F 13!” He grabbed the bar with a large frown. Harry almost felt bad –eh, he felt bad. “This is gross!”

                “Dammit.” Harry kicked the machine. “Stupid bag.”

                The guy held up the protein bar. “Bye. Thanks for trying to help.”

                “I’m sorry, man.” Harry was sorry. He wanted to hug the frail man. He looked so upset. “You’re welcome.” Harry reached out to pat his shoulder.

                “It was sarcasm! Go away!”

                And with that Harry was done for the day –for the week.

                “Asshole.” Harry tossed the bar at the back of the man’s head before walking away. After all that. Harry understood why he was mad, but really? Harry swore to never do this again. He wasn’t going to help anyone. Not to pay for something, not to study, not when they’re hungry, not even to help them out of a fucking tree! Harry was just not going to do it. He helps and gets shoved away.

“Oh! So mature!” Harry heard the protein bar completely miss him and it took everything in his body not to pick it up and chuck it back. He simply put on his head phones, stress free.

“Your bun looks like shit!”

                Harry chuckled to himself, lifting two middle fingers high. What a dick. He laughed all the way down the stairs. The man was screaming about something and Harry  didn’t  care what. All Harry knew was that he was late for class and that he was never –ever going to see that man again. 


End file.
